It's secret (XiuHan)
by Deluxiuz XiuHan
Summary: Dan semua ini berakhir di malam natal. Siapa sangka sedikit rasa cemburu dan hadiah kecil yang ternyata menyatukan mereka. It's XiuHan fict!
1. Chapter 1

**It's secret**

Summary: Minseok memang sudah besar. Ia sudah duduk di kelas 12. Tapi, bukan bararti ia sudah melakukan semua yang kebanyakan dilakukan anak remaja. Berawal dari Minseok yang tak sengaja mendownload video porno. Dan parahnya ia kepergok oleh Luhan yang tak segan mengumumkannya ke satu sekolah. Bagaimana cara Minseok menyumpal mulut Luhan?

Xiuhan/ Lumin

Chapter 1

-TSCBBST-

Minseok, namja imut berpipi bulat bertubuh montok itu berjalan diiringi gerutuan tak sehat dimulutnya. Ia sibuk menggerutu karna tadi nyaris di serempet mobil saat tengah menyebrang jalan menuju ke sekolah. Minseok memang tidak apa-apa, tapi ia butuh waktu lebih lama untuk tiba di sekolah karna sepeda yang ia gunakan sedikit rusak sehingga harus dibawa kebengkel dulu. Dengan terpaksa ia harus melanjutkan perjalanan kesekolahnya dengan berjalan kaki. Dan ini hasilnya, dia tiba disekolah 5 menit setelah bel berbunyi. Ditambah nasehat singkat padat dan tak berujung/? Guru piket tadi. Jika di total Minseok jadi terlambat 18 menit. Uh, jika sudah begini Minseok hanya bisa berharap sang guru biologi killer tiba-tiba mendapat mimpi dihampiri kakek tua dan berhati shizuka barang sehari saja. Dan minseok tau bahwa itu MUSTAHIL.

Ah, pikiran Minseok kacau. Ia sudah berada didepan pintu kelas yang tertutup. Pikiran minseok tambah kacau. Dengan tangan gemetar dan sedikit slow motion, ia meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya.

Kriet..

Secara spontan dan serempak semua anak dan seorang guru yang ada dikelas menatap ke arahnya. Minseok meringis pelan. Lalu membungkuk kearah guru tersebut.

"Mian saya terlambat sonsaem. Tadi ada sedikit masalah dija-"

"Duduk saja" Minseok mengerjab takut, lalu segera berjalan rusuh ke mejanya saat mendengar kalimat datar keluar dari mulut sonsaemnya.

"Jadi Kim Minseok-ssi. Tanyakan tugas apa yang harus kau kerjakan pada temanmu nanti" ucap sonsaem . "sekarang kerjakan tugas halaman 112, kumpulkan sebelum istirahat. Sonsaem ada urusan." Lanjut wanita 30-an itu lalu berlalu dari kelas. Minseok kembali mengerjab,beberapa detik kemudian ia memutar kepalanya kekiri. Menatap temannya yang duduk sekitar dua bangku disamping kirinya. Sang teman yang tak peka itu sama sekali tak menoleh. Secara tak langsung menguji kesabaran Minseok.

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo!" teriaknya ribut. Biar saja. Lagipula sonsaem tak ada dikelas. Namja bermata bulat itu menoleh pelan dengan wajah 'wae?' yang terkesan polos. Minseok lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri meja Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, tugas apa yang diberikan sonsaem tadi?" Tanya Minseok setelah tiba didepan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo diam dan mengerjab. "tadi ada pembagian kelompok untuk materi organ reproduksi. Kita harus mencari bahan-bahan presentasi untuk pengambilan nilai tugas." Jawab Kyungsoo kalem. "lalu hyung sekelompok dengan siapa?" Tanya Minseok lalu duduk disebelah Kyungsoo yang sedang kosong.

"Tentu saja denganku. Memang dengan siapa lagi?"

"Denganmu? Hanya berdua?"

"Tidak sih, dengan Baekhyun hyung juga."

"Lalu kapan kita mulai?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar.

"Segera!"

-TSCBBST-

Minseok duduk disalah satu bilik warnet dengan perasaan dongkol luar biasa. Khh, jika boleh dan memungkinkan, Minseok ingin melempar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ke sungai Han sesegera mungkin! Hell yeah. Berkat mereka berdua ia terjebak disini. Mereka berdua dengan teganya membuat Minseok pergi kewarnet seorang diri. Kyungsoo bilang ia harus membantu ummanya menjaga kedai keluarganya. Dan Baekhyun, bocah itu menghilang saat bel pulang berbunyi tadi.

Kenapa tak cari dilaptop saja? Nah, Minseok mengucapkan beribu terima kasih pada sepupunya, Changmin. Berkat anak itu yang selalu bermain game online dilaptopnya, sekarang monitornya berwarna senada dengan casing laptopnya. Putih bersih tanpa gambar apapun dan selalu mengeluarkan suara 'tek tek tek'. Miris sekali. Mana tugas ini dikumpul minggu depan lagi. Ia bahkan sudah rela terdampar diwarnet ini. Tak ada masalah memang dengan warnet ini, yang tidak Minseok suka adalah adanya kumpulan anak remaja –ada beberapa yang masih bocah dan beberapa yang sudah kumisan- dipojok ruangan. Tempat khusus bermain game online.

Tak terdengar memang suara computer yang berisik karna game yang mereka mainkan karna mereka menggunakan headset. Tapi ada hal lain yang mengganggu. Teriakan mereka. Minseok heran, apa mereka benar namja dengan teriakan "kyaa! Kau kalah! Kau kalah!" atau "omo omo daebak daebak muach/?" nya itu?

Tapi dengan badan kurus, punggung lebar, dan tinggi yang melebihi Minseok itu semua membuat Minseok merinding. Dan juga beberapa dari mereka menggunakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan milik Minseok –Minseok langsung melarikan diri kewarnet sepulang sekolah tanpa berganti baju dulu. Agar tugasnya cepat selesai katanya-.

Minseok memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia meraih headset di samping monitor dan mendengarkan lagu dari youtube. Lalu segera mencari bahan presentasi sebanyak- banyaknya. Setelah semua bahan presentasi sudah didapatkan dan di copy, minseok segera menyambungkan flashdisknya dan menyimpan data ke flashdisknya. Setelah selesai, Minseok dengan iseng kembali ke internet.

"Organ reproduksi manusia" kurang lebih itu yang diketiknya di kolom search. Saat loading selesai, minseok memutar scroll mouse ke bawah, mencari sesuatu yang menarik.

"video organ reproduksi pria dan wanita metitik titik titik" gumam Minseok membaca salah satu judul artikel. "Me- apa?" tanyanya bingung. Minseok berpikir jika mungkin video itu adalah video penjelasan organ reproduksi pria dan wanita, sehingga dengan rasa penasaran tinggi ia membuka artikel tersebut.

"Yah! Kenapa harus di download dulu agar bisa menonton videonya?" gumamnya malas. "Ah, sudahlah. Toh, tentang pelajaran juga" mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Lalu dengan segala kepolosan yang masih tersisa diotaknya mengklik tulisan "download video" dan dengan sabar menunggu. Setelah download selesai, Minseok segera mencari video tersebut di flashdisknya. Saat telah menemukannya dengan tegesa-gesa ia menonton video tersebut. Hal pertama yang muncul adalah, pria dan wanita yang sedang mengobrol bersama. Minseok mengernyit, 'aneh' batinnya.

Apa hubungannya organ reproduksi dengan pria dan wanita yang mengobrol? Lalu semakin lama pria itu semakin mendekat ke si wanita. Dengan gerakan yang seduktif seperti itu Minseok mulai curiga, tapi memilih berfikir positif. Tapi kok, mata Minseok melotot saat sang pria meraup bibir sang wanita. Semakin lama ciuman mereka semakin panas. Sang pria bahkan dengan ganas mencium sang wanita sambil mulai menyentuh dan meremas payudara sang wanita. Ditambah suara aneh yang Minseok dengar dari headset yang masih melekat ditelinganya..

"Ngghh.. emmhh" Minseok semakin melotot saat sang pria menggigit dan menghisap payudara itu dari luar baju sang wanita,. Lalu, lalu, lalu,. Mendadak Minseok tak mendengar suara aneh sang wanita tadi. Tapi matanya tetap vokus ke layar computer. Saat sang pria kembali melumat bibir sang wanita, Minseok merasa ada yang berbisik padanya.

"Ssttt,. Hey" ia masih belum terlalu 'konek', jadi ia tetap menuruti matanya yang tak mau lepas dari layar computer.

"Hey," suara itu kembali lagi. Apa itu suara malaikat putih penuh kasih sayang murah hati dan rajin menabung/? Yang ingin menyuruh Minseok berhenti menonton? Berarti nanti ada iblis merahnya juga?

"Hey kau" itu iblis merahnya, batin Minseok lagi.

"Kim Minseok!" Minseok sedikit mengernyit. 'Malaikat tau namaku?' tapi matanya tetap dilayar. Masih berpegang teguh bahwa ini suara malaikat dan iblis.

"Ck dasar" lalu semua gelap untuk Minseok.

.

.

.

.

Tunggu, apa mati lampu?.. Minseok meraba matanya, ia merasa ada sebuah tangan tengah menutup matanya. Tangan itu lalu menjauhi matanya, Minseok mengerjab lalu menoleh kesamping. Yang ia dapati adalah wajah meremehkan seseorang dengan headset yang Minseok pakai tadi bertengger dilehernya. Entah kenapa wajah Minseok memerah.

"Lu-luhan?" senyum remeh diwajah Luhan semakin lebar. "A-apa ini?" Tanya Minseok sambil menunjuk layar computer dengan tangan bergetar.

"aku tak menyangka kau hobby menonton video porno" ucap Luhan masih dengan senyum remeh. Mata Minseok semakin melebar. "Bahkan kau mendownload videonya ck ck ck" Luhan menggeleng dengan tampang sok prihatin.

"A-aniyo! Aku tidak seperti itu!" elak Minseok sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya dan bergumam 'Aku polos. Aku polos. Aku polos' Luhan berdecih.

"Ck bodoh. Aku tak menyangka siswa alim sepertimu ternyata yadong" Minseok melotot lagi kearah Luhan. "Aniyo! Aku tidak seperti itu. Ini semua adalah ketidak sengajaan mutlak!" hampir semua penghuni warnet menatap kearah Luhan dan Minseok saat Minseok berteriak layaknya yeoja yang akan dihamili. Tapi nampaknya Luhan maupun Minseok tak peduli. Luhan menyeringai.

"Seharusnya kau lihat bagaimana wajahmu saat menonton video itu. Ck, kau bahkan tak mau menoleh saat kupanggil tadi." Wajah Minseok memerah karna malu.

"A-aku tidak.. Huaa,,. Luhan! Kumohon jangan memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun jebal~~" ucap Minseok sambil memeluk lengan Luhan yang berdiri di sampingnya, lalu mendongak menatap Luhan sambil memasang puppy eyes-nya. Luhan kembali menyeringai. Ia memasang tampang berpikir.

"Eumm,. Bagaimana ya?" gumamnya sambil mengetukkan jari telunjuknya ke dagu. "Luhan kumohon" pinta Minseok memelas masih memeluk lengan Luhan dan puppy eyesnya.

"Arraseo!" Minseok baru akan melompat senang tapi Luhan lebih dulu memotong.

"Tapi kau bebas bersyarat." Ekspresi bahagia di wajah Minseok luntur seketika. Heol, pasti Luhan akan mengerjai Minseok habis-habisan. Kau takan lolos Minseok-ssi.

"Syaratnya adalah…" Minseok menatap lekat-lekat bibir Luhan yang bergerak slow motion.

"Ka-u ha-rus men-ja-di …"

TBC

Gimana? Bagus atau jelek? Lanjut atau stop?

Hoho, aku newbie maaf kalo ada typo. Ff fluff ini anggap aja ucapan 'salam kenal' buat semua yg baca ff ini.

Dan yah, review sangat dibutuhkan.

Ps: ada saran syarat apa yang bakal luhan kasih ke minseok? Kalo ada silahkan coret-coret di review ^^

Pss: ff ini bakal panjang dan sepertinya gada adegan ranjang. Tapi kalo nyerempet dikit gak masalah lah. Dan untuk chapter dua akan ada sedikit penjelasan siapa minseok dan luhan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Xiuhan/ Lumin

"Ka-u ha-rus men-ja-di.."

Hening sejenak..

"Temanku" Lanjut Luhan kemudian. Ia menatap Minseok sambil tersenyum. "Ha?" Hanya itu tanggapan Minseok. Syaratnya semudah ini? Hanya menjadi temannya?. "Yap!" jawab Luhan santai.

"Hanya itu syaratnya? Aku yakin kau punya maksud tersembunyi. Tak mungkin kau memberi syarat yang begitu mudah." Luhan tersenyum lagi. "Tepat! Kau dapat membaca pikiranku ya Minseok?" Minseok menatap Luhan malas. Luhan berdehem pelan dengan nada sok berwibawa.

"Jadi begini. Minggu depan adalah minggu terakhir kita sekolah karna kita akan libur natal dan tahun baru kan? Selama liburan, aku tak yakin memiliki teman di apartemenku. Aku ingin setiap hari selama liburan kau datang pagi-pagi. Buatkan aku sarapan, bersih-bersih setelah selesai kau harus menemaniku apapun yang ingin aku lakukan. Dan kau boleh pulang jika sudah jam 5 sore. Setuju?" Minseok diam sambil menerawang jauh.

"Uh, suara yeoja ini menggangu. Jika suaranya merdu sih boleh saja." Ucap Luhan cuek sambil mempause video yang masih terputar tadi saat sang pemeran sedang di adegan inti. Lalu melepas headset dari lehernya. Setelah itu kembali menatap Minseok yang masih diam.

Tingg! Loading complete..

Minseok melotot sangar kearah Luhan. "Itu sama saja kau memperbudakku Luhan" jeritnya. Luhan tertawa menyebalkan lagi. "Kau benar-benar bisa membaca pikiranku ya Minseok? Kau selalu berkata tepat seperti yang kupikirkan." Minseok tambah melotot.

"Kau gila ya?!" semburnya. Luhan mengangkat bahunya cuek. Tanpa kontrol yang kuat monitor yang berada tepat di depan Minseok akan segera berpindah menyambar kepala Luhan. Sabar Minseok, sabar..

"Terserah, deal atau tidak" Luhan berbalik dan hendak pergi, tapi ia kembali berbalik kearah Minseok lalu mencabut flashdisk Minseok dari CPU. "dan ini sebagai barang bukti. Harus diamankan" katanya dan berbalik hendak pergi lagi. Tapi ia kembali berbalik kearah Minseok. "Oh ya, pikirkan baik-baik manis" Luhan mengerling sambil menggoyang-goyangkan flashdisk Minseok kearah pemiliknya lalu berbalik dan pergi.

"Ya kau! Kembalikan flashdisk-ku!" Minseok histeris saat sadar Luhan mulai menjauh. Refleks ia berdiri dan menendang udara –berharap Luhan terkena tendangannya- kuat-kuat.

Syuuuutt..

JDUKK!

Luhan terdiam, begitu juga Minseok.

"Oops!"

"Ck dasar bodoh" Luhan berbalik lalu memungut sepatu kanan Minseok yang tadi melayang dan menghantam belakang kepalanya keras, lalu berbalik (lagi) dan benar-benar pergi.

"Hey hey hey hey! Itu sepatuku! Ya! Luhan!" Minseok kembali histeris, tapi tak juga mengejar Luhan. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Anak itu!"

"…." Hening. . Gerakan Minseok mendadak berhenti.

"…" Hening lagi. . Minseok dengan ragu melirik sekitarnya. Dan yeah, ia ingin menangis saat itu juga. Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata menatap kearahnya dengan berbagai ekspresi saat melihat drama singkat Minseok dan Luhan tadi. Wajah Minseo memerah malu. Awas kau luhan..

-TSCBBST-

Minseok berjalan terburu-buru menembus dinginnya udara pagi ini. Sekarang sudah akhir November. Sebentar lagi musim dingin tiba. Tapi, salju saja belum turun kenapa udara bisa sedingin ini? Lihat saja Minseok. Jaket yang dipakainya –yang sebenarnya milik ayahnya- saja mungkin sudah setebal kamus ' Inggris-Indonesia Indonesia-Inggris lengkap 500 Triliun'. Belum lagi sarung tangannya. Minseok nampak tenggelam dalam pakaiannya sendiri. Yah, ini berkat paksaan ummanya juga sih.

Bicara soal Minseok, ia adalah murid kelas 3 salah satu Senior high school ternama Seoul. Tahun depan dia sudah akan lulus. Minseok termasuk murid baik, selalu mengerjakan PR, tidak pernah terlambat (pengecualian untuk kemaren), disekolah berkepribadian baik, nilai akademiknya bagus, ditambah lagi ia adalah salah satu atlet Taekwondo kebanggaan sekolah. Minseok benar-benar sudah dicap 'baik' hampir semua guru disekolah. Ironisnya, justru di tahun terakhirnya ini ia malah mendapat masalah dengan Luhan.

Luhan itu classmate Minseok. Ia siswa biasa, hanya saja jabatan 'waketos' yang disandangnya mampu membuat Minseok menelan ludahnya saat ketahuan oleh Luhan –tanpa sengaja- mendownload video porno. Dengan jabatan itu, tentu Luhan punya wewenang penuh untuk melaporkan Minseok ke guru BK atau bahkan langsung ke kepala sekolah.

Banyak kemungkinan buruk yang menari-nari dikepala Minseok jika Luhan melapor. Dan kemungkinan terburuk yang membuat Minseok sakit kepala adalah dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Tentu saja seorang siswa yang dikeluarkan dari sekolah punya image buruk. Tak akan ada sekolah lain yang mau menerimanya. Lalu Minseok tak akan melanjutkan sekolahnya. Tak akan mendapat ijazah. Tak akan bisa bekerja. Lalu menjadi pengangguran dan berakhir dipinggir jalan sedang mengais sampah. Tidak! Minseok hampir tak dapat memejamkan matanya semalaman karna hal itu.

Tapi, walaupun Luhan seorang 'waketos' jangan berharap kalian akan melihat Luhan bersikap keren, berwibawa, atau apapun itu seperti yang kalian lihat di drama romantis . Karna sumpah demi apapun, Minseok lebih keren dari Luhan –"Minseokie apa dirumahmu tidak ada kaca? Jika ya, kau boleh kerumahku, ambil kacaku yang paling besar, lalu lihatlah betapa imutnya wajahmu itu"ucap Baekhyun saat Minseok mendeklarasikan diri sebagai murid tertampan dikelasnya dulu-.

Luhan itu jahil, cerewet, tak bisa diam, dramatis, dan playboy. Bahkan dikelas ia masuk dalam KomAnNakbePre, Komplotan Anak Nakal Berprestasi –Minseok tertawa hampir 20 menit saat mendengar singkatan aneh itu dari Baekhyun-. Sudahlah, intinya dia itu aneh. Minseok tidak tau dan tak mau tau bagaimana sejarahnya Luhan bisa menjadi waketos. Walaupun, Luhan tetaplah namja yang punya pesona tersendiri.

Yang jelas Minseok harus segera menemui Luhan dan menyelesaikan masalahnya. Ia tak ingin benar-benar berakhir dipinggir jalan .

Pagi ini sekolah sudah cukup ramai. Minseok harus menajamkan penglihatannya untuk bisa menemukan Luhan. Saat memasuki gerbang sekolah mata Minseok secara otomatis langsung menangkap sosok Luhan.

Tanpa ba bi bu ia segera menghampiri Luhan dan menyeretnya ketempat sepi. Saat tiba ditempat yang menurut Minseok sepi dan tersembunyi, Minseok menatap Luhan serius.

"Luhan aku menerima persyaratan menjadi pembantumu selama libur. Tapi kau harus berjanji tak melaporkanku ke guru BK apalagi ke kepala sekolah. Dan juga merahasiakan tentang perjanjian ini" Luhan yang tadinya berwajah mengantuk langsung tersenyum cerah.

"Kau membuat keputusan yang tepat Minseok" ucapnya sambil menepuk kepala Minseok yang lebih pendek darinya. "Tapi, perjanjianya hanya tak boleh memberi tahu guru BK dan kepala sekolah kan? Berarti aku boleh memberi tahu satu sekolah dong?" Minseok mendelik tajam. Luhan tertawa. "Arra arra, aku hanya bercanda."

"Btw, kau terlihat makin gemuk dengan jaket itu Minseok" ejeknya. Minseok mendelik lagi dan Luhan tertawa lagi.

"Kau harus mengembalikan flashdisk ku. Tugasku ada di dalam situ semua" Luhan menggeleng. Melirik sebentar kearah bawah, terkekeh lalu berkata.

"Tidak bisa, flashdisk itu masih kusandra sebagai barang bukti. Besok akan kubawa salinan file mu" Ia lalu berbalik dan pergi. Minseok diam, seperti melupakan sesuatu.

"Oh ya, sepatumu bagus" kata Luhan yang mulai jauh.

Oh iya!

Minseok melirik sepatunya lalu berteriak panik. "Hey Luhan! Kembalikan dulu sepatuku yang kemaren!"

.

Minseok memasuki kelas dengan senyum pasta gigi. Ia berhasil membobol loker Luhan tadi. Tak sepenuhnya membobol sih, Luhan tadi memberi kunci lokernya pada Minseok. Dan sekarang sepatu kiri Minseok sudah bertemu pasangan sehidup sematinya.. Iya, si sepatu kanan -,- ..

Saat memasuki kelas Minseok menatap meja Luhan, berniat mengembalikan kunci lokernya. Tapi ternyata Luhan tidur, dengan beberapa pulau yang sudah terbentuk. 'waketos macam apa itu?' batin Minseok sarkatis.

Tapi saat bel masukan berbunyi, Luhan tiba-tiba terbangun dan menatap tajam Minseok yang masih menatap kearahnya. Minseok sedikit salah tingkah, ia melempar kunci loker Luhan ke pemiliknya lalu berjalan ke mejanya sendiri. Minseok baru saja menjatuhkan bokongnya kekursi saat ..

"Halo Minseok, kau sudah mencari bahan presentasi kita?"

.. Wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul dengan senyum manis tepat didepan wajahnya. "Gyah!" Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi terkejut Minseok.

"Imutnya Minseokie~~~" Tanpa rasa bersalah ia mencubit pipi Minseok dan menggoyangkannya kekanan kekiri.

"Sakit Baek" Minseok memukul tangan Baekhyun yang ada dipipinya. Setelah tangan Baekhyun menjauh Minseok menatap Baekhyun Kesal.

"Kemana kau kemaren? Kenapa kau langsung menghilang saat bel berbunyi?" Tanyanya masih kesal karna kejadian 'terdamparnya' ia di warnet seorang diri.

"Loh, kukira Minseokie ingin pergi sendiri" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada imut dan tampang innocent andalan.

" Jangan berpura-pura polos Baek. Dan panggil aku hyung, aku lebih tua darimu ingat?"

"Benarkah? Tapi wajahmu mengatakan yang sebaliknya Minseokie"

"Baekhyun serius. Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti perempuan"

"Ku kira kau memang perempuan Minseokie?"

"Baekhyun!"

"Arra arra. Aku kesini hanya ingin menggodamu Minseokie. Dan juga memberitahumu kalau luhan menatapmu terus. Sudah ya" Lalu Baekhyun kembali ketempat duduknya yang nun jauh dipojok sana. Minseok menoleh ke meja Luhan. Luhan memang sedang menatapnya. Luhan lalu tersenyum manis. Minseok segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali menghadap kedepan saat melihat senyum manis Luhan. 'mengerikan' batinnya.

-TSCBBST-

Minseok menghela nafas lega saat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan presentasi untuk kelompok mereka dengan baik. Hilang sudah satu bebannya.

Bel pulangan berbunyi keras. Di dalam kelas pun tak kalah keras terdengar teriakan para murid merayakan 'kebebasan' mereka karna hari ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah. Termasuk Minseok. Ia segera membereskan alat-alat sekolahnya. Ia ingin segera pulang, mandi air hangat, atau menimbun dirinya ditumpukan selimut tebal atau apapun yang dapat membuat tubuhnya yang sudah membeku ini kembali hangat.

"Minseokie, kau ingin-"

"Tidak Baekhyun, aku hanya ingin pulang sekarang" Minseok menolak ajakan Baekhyun bahkan sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Baekhyun merengut.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke kedainya Kyungsoo. Ummanya Kyungsoo pasti memberi diskon. Iyakan Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Benarka-"

"Halo nona-nona. Apa aku bisa bicara 4 mata dengan Kim Minseok?" Sosok Luhan tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tubuh Minseok. Minseok dan Kyungsoo menatap Luhan tak yakin. Tapi Baekhyun..

"Ouuhhh, so sweetnya. Luhan-ssi, kau ingin menyatakan cinta pada Minseokie ya? Ternyata pesonamu mampu memikat sang wakil ketua osis" Kata Baekhyun sambil menyenggol bahu Minseok dan menaik turunkan alisnya.. Salah paham. "Mwo?" Tanya Minseok tak mengerti.

"Luhan-ssi, jika Minseokie menerimamu sebaiknya ka-hhppftt"

"Maaf Minseok hyung, Luhan hyung. Aku dan Baekhyun hyung pergi dulu ya" Kyungsoo segera menarik Baekhyun menjauh dengan tangan yang membekap mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun tentu saja berontak.

Saat sudah akan menghilang pun Baekhyun sempat melepas bekapan tangan Kyungsoo dan berteriak "Luhan-ssi, jika Minseokie menerimamu berjanjilah mentraktirku dan kyungsoo di restoran paling mahal." Luhan hanya tertawa dan balas berteriak "oke Baekhyun-ah" yang tentu saja membuat baekhyun makin menggila.

Luhan beralih menatap Minseok .

"Kau tak berpikir aku benar-benar akan menyatakan cinta padamu kan?" Minseok menatap Luhan sinis. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau kira aku namja apaan?"

"Oke baiklah,. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengingatkan mu tentang perjanjian kita." Ucap Luhan. "Aku masih ingat Luhan, tak perlu kau ingatkan." Ucap Minseok dengan nada putus asa saat ingat tentang perjanjiaan mereka berdua.

Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kalau begitu, berikan nomormu." Minseok menggeleng. "Aku tak punya ponsel Luhan. Sudah ya, aku ingin pulang. Udara dingin sekali." Minseok langsung melarikan diri dari Luhan. Meninggalkan Luhan yang tersenyum sendirian. "Bodoh" lirihnya pelan.

-TSCBBST-

Ini sudah pagi, tapi udara masih sangat dingin, salju pertama sudah turun beberapa hari yang lalu. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa kau kerjakan selain tidur, menikmati rasa hangat dari selimut yang membalut tubuhmu. Begitu juga dengan Minseok. Ia berencana untuk malas-malasan pagi ini. Apalagi ini hari libur. Sampai suara ponselnya yang berdering menghancurkan niatnya itu.

"Halo?" karna masih mengantuk Minseok mengangkat panggilan tersebut tanpa melihat nama sang pemanggil."Good morning Minseok. Apa kau sudah membuatkanku sarapan?"

Minseok langsung melotot horror. Jangan bilang kalo ini?.. ia menatap layar ponselnya. Sial, nomor tak dikenal. Dugaannya makin kuat.

"memangnya kau siapa?" Minseok dalam hati berdoa agar orang yang menelponnya ini bukanlah,,

"Luhan. Memangnya siapa lagi?" uh, ingatkan Minseok untuk mematikan ponselnya bahkan kalau perlu cabut batrainya jika ingin tidur.

"Dari mana kau dapat nomor ponselku Luhan?" Minseok dapat mendengar suara tawa Luhan dari seberang sana.

"Dari orang yang ingin sekali kau menjadi pacarku." . Pikiran Minseok secara otomatis mengarah ke Baekhyun.

"Minseok, kau akan keapartemenku jam berapa?" Tanya Luhan saat Minseok diam. "kau inginnya aku kesana jam berapa?"Minseok balik bertanya. "Aku inginnya sekarang kau sudah berangkat kesini." Jawab Luhan. Minseok melirik jam yang ada di meja belajarnya. Jam 6, hmm..

"Kau ingin membuatku mati beku ya?" Tanyanya sarkatis. Luhan tertawa, "kau lucu sekali Minseok. Pantas Baekhyun sangat senang menggodamu" Minseok memutar bola matanya.

"Aku ingin memasak sarapan untukmu. Jika tak ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan aku akan menutup telfonnya" ujarnya datar. "kau memang calon istri idaman Minseok"

"Luhan, kau taukan aku atlet taekwondo? Dan nanti aku akan pergi ke apartemenmu. Jangan buat aku berniat mematahkan kakimu nanti." Balas Minseok galak. Luhan tertawa menyebalkan lagi.

"Itu akan sangat berkesan untuk ku Minseok" jawabnya. Minseok memandang ponselnya kesal.

"Namja ini!" desisnya pelan. Ia kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinga.

"Ya sudah. Cepat buatkan aku sarapan. Buatlah dengan segenap jiwamu, agar rasanya enak. Dan ingat, jangan tambahkan racun"

"kau dapat membaca pikiranku ya Luhan? Kau berkata tepat seperti yang kupikirkan" Minseok berkata dengan dramatis. Persis seperti yang pernah Luhan katakan padanya dulu. "Dasar plagiat"

Tuuuutt.. sambungan diputus secara sepihak oleh Minseok yang sudah kesal setengah mati pada Luhan..

"Apa salahku hingga bisa terjebak dengannya Tuhan?" Minseok rasa ia harus banyak-banyak kegereja dan berdoa agar bisa terbebas dari orang menyebalkan yang bernama Luhan setelah ini.

TBC

minseok katanya main drama musical ya.

Hhaha, Adakah yang kecewa sama syaratnya luhan? Hoho, kalo ada aku minta maaf ya. Karna syaratnya luhan baru dimulai pas libur sekolah, jadi ceritanya aku skip sekitar semingguan lebih. Aku sempat blank nulisnya kemaren. Dan berhubung aku bukan orang korea, jadi gak tau gimana system sekolah disana. Y udah, Mau balas review dulu.

DiamondEXOLove: yang tau minie cowo atau bukan itu cuman dia sendiri., tuhan, orangtuanya, dan.. luhan*senyum mesum.. makasih sudah review

deerbaozi: sudah ketahuankan jadi apa? Ini sudah lanjut. Makasih sudah review

M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238: serius? Hoho, sama. Aku juga senyum2 gaje waktu nulis. Luhan sama xiumin pacaran? Entar Liat deh. Mereka jadinya kek gimana. Dan soal mereka 'anu'an, itu juga tergantung aku kuat atau engga nulisnya. Ini sudah lanjut, makasih sudah review

Genieaaa: ini sudah lanjut ^^. Termasuk fast update ga nih? Hoho, makasih sudah review

okky .sukmaningrum: ini sudah update nih. Masih seru ga? Syarat luhan udah ketahuan kan. Mainstream sih,tapi alurnya ku usahakan biar gak terlalu 'pasaran'. Ini update tercepat yang kubisa. Makasih yo sudah review

hyura. kim.5: menjadi apa, menjadi ini. Sudah tau lanjutannya kan. Ini sudah lanjut paling cepat yang kubisa. Hehe, makasih sudah review

ristazhizha: mungkin karna terlalu excited makanya sampai melotot XD. Sudah tau syaratnya kan. Makasih sudah review.

Xi OceanDeer: makasih sarannya chingu. Untuk sekarang sarannya kusimpan dulu *smirk*. Mereka bukan musuh, udah taukan kenapa minseok parno banget waktu liat luhan. Ini udah update, dan seharusnya aku yang bilang terima kasih, karna suda review

Kim hyun soo: ini sudah lanjut ^^. Makasih sudah review

Hyun: ini sudah lanjut ^^. Makasih sudah review

Guest: kata 'pacarku' pasti bakal kepake. Tunggu ya? Ini sudah , Makasih sudah review

Feyy: makasih, ini sudah dilanjut. Chap ini udah ku usahain endingnya gak gantung, walaupun…. Makasih sudah review

Dn: ga papa gaada ide yang penting baca/?. Sudah lanjut nih, makasih sudah review

Nm: memang nih, umin nonton bgituan. Ntar gak polos lagi baru tau. Ini sudah lanjut. Makasih sudah review

HamsterXiumin: ini syaratnya gak nyerempet M, tapi nanti aku selingin 'sedikit' adegan ranjang. Ini termasuk hal yang minseok gak suka menurutku. Makasih sudah review ^^

Adorable xiuMinie: menjadi baozinya pasti, tapi entar beb. Menjadi princessnya juga entar kalo minseok rela ngakuin luhan sebagai pangeran XD. Ini sudah lanjut beb, makasih sudah review

XM: ini sudah lanjut^^. Aaa makasih, sarannya kusimpan dulu yah *smirk*. Makasih sudah review

Mella Alvionita NagaPanda: ini udah lanjut. Sudah tau kelanjutannya kan. Makasih sudah orat oret^^..

maaf kalo ada typo. Makasih juga yang sudah follow/favorite,,..

Dan sekali lagi, review sangat dibutuhkan^^..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Xiuhan/Lumin

Minseok berjalan menghampiri ummanya yang sedang menikmati secangkir teh hangat. Sebagai anak baik Ia harus meminta izin dulu sebelum pergi keapartemen Luhan.

"Umma..?" panggilnya sambil memeluk leher ummanya dengan tangan kanannya manja.

"Oh? Minseok, kenapa?" Tanya ummanya. "Umma, Minseok ingin pergi keapartemen teman Minseok yang sedang sakit. Boleh ya?" tanyanya lalu melepas pelukannya. "Tentu saja boleh. Memangnya temanmu sakit apa?". 'Jiwa!' Minseok dengan kejam menjawab dalam hati, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah "eumm,, demam?"

"Aaaaa, pantas Minseok membuat bubur ayam itu" ucap ummanya sambil melirik tangan kiri Minseok yang terdapat wadah plastik berisi bubur ayam yang Minseok buat tadi. Minseok nyengir.

"Oya Minseok, besok umma dan appa akan pergi kerumah halmeoni mu dan akan kembali nanti saat natal bersama halmeoni mu. Kau ingin ikut tidak?" Minseok ingin berteriak 'Mauuu!' tapi saat wajah Luhan tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikirannya ia harus menelan bulat-bulat teriakkannya.

"Sepertinya Minseok tinggal disini saja umma" Jawabnya lesu. "kenapa? Biasanya kau yang paling semangat jika pergi kerumah halmeoni?" Tanya ummanya bingung.

"Eeem.. hanya tak ingin berpisah dengan… guling?" jawab Minseok ragu. Umma Minseok tertawa, mencubit pipi Minseok gemas.

"Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" Minseok tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Apa?" umma Minseok mengerling genit.

"Kau tak ingin ikut karna tak mau berpisah dengan kekasihmu kan? Umma yakin, kalian pasti sudah merencanakan menghabiskan liburan bersama dan hanya berdua" oke, satu-satunya orang yang akan menghabiskan liburan 'bersama dan hanya berdua' dengan Minseok adalah Luhan –secara Minseok harus menjadi pembantu Luhan selama libur-. Dan sayang sekali tebakan ummanya meleset, karna Luhan bukan kekasih Minseok. Tekankan kata bukan. B-U-K-A-N.

"Aishhh, sudahlah. Umma Minseok pergi dulu."

"Berjanjilah memperkenalkannya pada umma dan appa saat natal nanti Minseok"

"UMMA!"

-TSCBBST-

Luhan memandang Minseok risih. Sedangkan orang yang dipandangnya sedang menatap sekitar -dipenglihatan Luhan- dengan pandangan eumm,, terharu?

"Luhan, lihat tempat ini" Luhan menatap sekelilingnya, tak ada yang aneh.

"Kau yakin menyuruhku membersihkan apartemen sebesar ini? Kau benar-benar sudah gila ya?" jeritnya frustasi. Luhan cemberut. Lagi-lagi Minseok menghinanya gila.

"Minseok aku serius menyuruhmu membersihkan apartemen ini dan ya, aku tidak gila. Oh, apa ini sarapanku? Wah, bubur ayam ^^" Luhan berbinar merebut plastik bekal yang ada ditangan Minseok. Mengacuhkan Minseok yang bahkan belum masuk keapartemennya.

Minseok juga masih melongo melihat apartemen Luhan yang besar dan banyak barang-barang mewah. Bahkan ada beberapa yang sepertinya antik yang tentunya berharga selangit. Minseok menelan ludah. Bagaimana caranya ia membersihkan aparteman ini dengan segala benda mahal itu? Bagaimana jika ia tanpa sengaja menyenggol benda-benda itu? Bagaimana jika benda itu jatuh dan hancur? Bagaimana cara Minseok menggantinya? Bagaima-..

"Minseok kau tak ingin masuk? Apartemen ini menunggu untuk dibersihkan" beribu pertanyaan yang sudah tersusun rapi dibenak Minseok buyar saat Luhan bersuara.

"Ah, baiklah"

.

.

"Haahh lelahnya" Minseok duduk disofa ruang tamu dengan nafas terengah. Si Luhan sialan itu hanya menatapnya dengan senyum menyebalkannya di sebelah Minseok. Luhan menatap jam dinding besar yang terdapat diruangan itu.

"Kau membersihkan apartemen ini selama 3 setengah jam. Lama sekali" komentarnya lalu mencomot keripik kentangnya yang ia sediakan sebagai cemilan menonton tv –dan menonton Minseok yang sedang bekerja tentu saja- lagi.

"Ishh. Kenapa juga dapartemen ini banyak sekali barang mahal? Dan berapa lama kau tak membersihkan barang-barang itu? Mereka kotor, berdebu, dan argghh! Kapan liburan ini akan berakhir!?" Minseok itu clean freak. Ia akan mengomel lama jika melihat ada barang yang berantakan, ia akan membereskan hal kotor hingga benar-benar bersih. Dan ia benar frustasi saat membayangkan ia akan mengepel, mengelap, mencuci, menyapu, menjemur (?), menyetrika, dan tugas lainnya setiap hari. Selama liburan. Dan diapartemen Luhan. Catat itu semua!

"Kau juga kenapa datang terlambat? Jam 9 baru muncul" tanya Luhan.

"Aku harus membantu ummaku bersih-bersih dirumah dan mandi dulu Luhan. Kau kira aku bisa asal pergi begitu?" Luhan diam. Dia kalah kali ini.

"Ohh, aku bisa mati dehidrasi" Minseok merana. Luhan tertawa. Minseok mendengus sebal. Luhan tertawa lagi. "Kau itu senang sekali tertawa" sudah berapa kali Minseok mendengar Luhan tertawa hari ini. Menyebalkan.

"Tertawa itu bagus Minseok. Tertawa dapat membakar lemak, kau tau kan?" tanyanya sambil mencolek lengan Minseok.

"Oh? Tak heran badanmu kurus kering begitu"

"Tak heran juga kau gemuk dengan timbunan lemak sana-sini. Kau tak pernah tertawa dan selalu berkata sarkatis sih"

"APA!?"

"Aaaa! Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya bercanda Minseok" Minseok menurunkan kepalan tangannya yang hampir melayang kewajah Luhan dengan emosi. "lucky man" dengusnya lalu merebut sebungkus keripik kentang yang ada ditangan Luhan. Hening sejenak..

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Minseok hanya diam dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. "Ya sudah, bagaimana kalau kita menonton?" Minseok masih diam. Ngambek. Girly sekali. Tapi bagi Luhan, diam artinya 'ya'. Luhan beranjak menuju tvnya lalu memutar vilm peperangan. Minseok mendengus lagi. Selera Luhan seperti anak-anak. Selama vilm diputar mereka hanya diam. Hingga Minseok bertanya sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikirannya.

"Luhan, kau tinggal sendiri disini?" Luhan menoleh, menatap Minseok sesaat lalu menatap tv lagi. "Untuk sekarang ya" jawabnya singkat.

"Untuk sekarang?" Tanya Minseok tak mengerti. Luhan hanya mengangguk. Minseok berdecak sebal. "Luhan jelaskan padaku. Aku tak mengerti" rengeknya saat Luhan tak menampilkan ekspresi tertarik.

"Aku tinggal disini bersama orang tuaku tentu saja. Menurutmu apa tampangku ini tampang orang yang hobby mengoleksi barang mahal mudah pecah di apartemen?"

"Lalu kemana orang tuamu?"

"Keluar negeri. Mengurus pekerjaan."

"Kau orang kaya kan? Kenapa tak membeli rumah tapi malah memilih tinggal di apartemen?"

"Aku orang china. Sebenarnya keluargaku memiliki rumah di china karena itu appaku memilih membeli apartemen saja saat ditugaskan kerja dikorea. Menurutnya, tinggal dikorea hanya sementara" Minseok mengangguk mengerti.

"Berapa lama kau akan di tinggal sendirian disini?" Luhan menatap Minseok. Jengkel juga ditanyai terus.

"Kau itu ternyata cerewet sekali ya. Mungkin sampai musim dingin berlalu. Sudah jangan bertanya lagi" Minseok merengut. Saat ia bersikap sarkatis salah, saat ia bersikap care –lebih tepatnya kepo- juga salah. Terus Luhan maunya apa? Jadi Minseok memilih diam hingga vilm berakhir.

Minseok melirik jam. "Sudah hampir jam 5. Aku sudah boleh pulang kah?" tanyanya. Luhan mengangguk. "Tapi sebelum itu, bisakah kau memasakkanku sesuatu untuk dimakan?" Minseok baru sadar ia juga belum makan siang, dan parahnya sekarang sudah sore.

"Baiklah,." Mereka beranjak menuju dapur.

"Kita lihat apa yang kau miliki untuk di masak." Minseok membuka kulkas.

Kosong.. hanya ada beberapa botol air putih dingin..

Mengangguk dua kali beralih membuka lemari makanan dibawah kompor.

Kosong..

Beralih kepintu sebelahnya.

Kosong..

Pintu sebelahnya lagi hanyalah tempat peralatan masak dan makan. Jadi ia beralih kelemari makanan diatas kompor.

Kosong lagi..

Kesabaran Minseok hampir habis. "Ku kira apartemen ini benar-benar kotor. Ternyata aku salah. Dapurmu sangat 'bersih'. Bahkan tak ada satu bahan makananpun sangking bersihnya." Luhan hanya cengengesan di meja makan saat menangkap nada sarkatis Minseok lagi.

Minseok membuka pintu terakhir. Beruntung masih ada dua bungkus ramen instan. Minseok memilih memasak ramen itu saja.

"Selama ditinggal orang tuamu , kau makan apa?" Tanya Minseok sambil mulai memasak ramen.

"Ramen dan makanan cepat saji" jawab Luhan santai. Minseok berdecak sebal untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Itu makanan tak sehat Luhan. Kau bisa jatuh sakit." Nasehatnya. Luhan mengangkat bahunya." Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak bisa masak Minseok"

"Besok kita akan belanja. Dan tentu saja pakai uangmu." Ucap Minseok dengan nada tak bisa dibantah. Ia mengantar ramen yang sudah dimasaknya kemeja makan."Untuk hari ini tak terlalu buruk" gumam Minseok. Siapa yang tau apa yang akan terjadi besok.

-TSCBBST-

Hari ini Minseok dan Luhan akan pergi ke supermarket. Minseok sudah rela berangkat pagi-pagi keapartemen Luhan. Ia berangkat setelah umma dan appanya pergi kerumah halmeoninya. Tentu saja dia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya dan membuatkan Luhan sarapan.

"Luhan cepat habiskan sarapanmu! Aku tak ingin Supermarketnya tutup" Minseok berteriak dari arah dapur pada Luhan yang menikmati sarapannya slow di depan tv ruang tamu.

"Kau lucu Minseok. Supermarket kan buka 24 jam." Jawab Luhan masih betah berlama-lama menikmati sarapannya.

"Ya! Jangan menjawab! Kau itu dikasih tau orang tua malah menjawab. Kau mau masuk neraka ya?" Luhan mencibir. Minseok kan hanya tua satu bulan darinya. 'Persis seperti umma.' Batinnya. Minseok muncul dari dapur.

"Luhan sudah kubilang makan dengan cepat. Kau ingin kusuapi biar cepat apa?" Luhan berbinar lalu mengangguk cepat. Minseok memerah.

"Never! Cepat makan!"

.

.

Minseok dan Luhan sudah berada di supermarket terdekat dari apartemen Luhan sekarang.

"Luhan ingat, beli barang yang diperlukan saja." Ucap Minseok sambil mulai melirik sana sini. "Iya Minseok. Kau sudah mengucapkan kalimat itu tiga kali semenjak kita masuk kesini" jawab Luhan. "Aku ragu saja kau akan mendengarkan jika aku hanya berkata sekali." Minseok berhenti di bagian sayur-sayuran, memandang jejeran sawi dengan pandangan menilai sambil sesekali membolak balik sayuran itu hingga akhirnya memilih salah satu diantaranya yang menurutnya paling perfect.

"aku mengerti Minseok." Luhan kembali mengekor Minseok yang berjalan. "Bagus, pokoknya beli barang yang diperlukan saja."

"Itu sudah keempat kalinya" Minseok sudah sibuk memilih wortel saat Luhan bergumam mengejek. Luhan tiba-tiba berbinar. "Minseok, aku pergi mencari snack ya? Nanti aku akan mencarimu lagi"

"Hmm.." gumam Minseok, terlalu serius memilih wortel. Luhan segera menjauh. "Oh ya. Ingat, beli barang yang diperlukan saja"

"Ya, dan ini sudah kelima kalinya"

.

.

"Luhan, apa yang kubilang soal beli barang yang diperukan saja?" Luhan tersenyum innocent. "Tapi Minseok, ini semua adalah barang-barang yang kuperlukan" jawabnya masih dengan senyum innocent.

"Bodoh! Apanya yang diperlukan! Minuman bersoda lima botol besar dengan rasa yang berbeda! Belum lagi snack-snack ini! Itu tidak sehat Luhan! Tidak sehat!" Minseok meradang. Apa 5 kali mengucapkan kalimat 'beli barang yang diperlukan saja' itu belum cukup untuk membuat Luhan mengerti? Jika ya Minseok akan mengulangnya sekali lagi.

"Beli barang yang diperlukan saja Luhan! Diperlukan! Aisshh!" Minseok harus melakukan perawatan wajah secepatnya. Jika tidak, ia akan berkeriput sebelum waktunya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Minseok. Sudah terlanjur dibeli" jawab Luhan. Mereka sekarang sudah berada di luar supermarket. "Ya sudah. Lupakan." Minseok jalan lebih dulu dari Luhan. Mereka memang hanya berjalan kaki dari apartemen Luhan karna jaraknya cukup dekat. Luhan mengejar Minseok.

"Minseok, kau lucu saat sedang ngambek." Luhan tersenyum sendiri melihat wajah tak berminat Minseok. "Aku tidak pedu-" kata-kata Minseok menggantung saat ia melihat seorang namja tinggi berjalan melewati mereka. "Itu Kris" cicitnya, Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Minseok. "Kris? Si ketua klub basket itu? Memangnya ada apa dengannya?" tanyanya tak suka.

"Kau bercanda? Dia itu keren sekali Luhan" Mata Minseok berbinar. Walaupun tubuh tegap kris sudah tak terlihat, tapi ia masih menatap kearah jalan yang dilalui kris tadi. "Lalu kenapa? Kau ingin menjadi ukenya?" Luhan berpikir bahwa selera Minseok benar-benar payah. "Tidak. Tapi aku ingin menjadi semenya."

"Uhukk!" Luhan tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Ia menatap Minseok dari ujung kepala keujung kaki. Lalu membandingkan dengan kris. Pfftt.. namja ini sedang melucu ya? Perbandingan tinggi mereka saja jauh, bagaimana caranya ia bisa menjadi semenya kris? Luhan tak dapat membayangkan malam pertama Minseok dan kris. Dengan Minseok memimpin dan kris dipimpin. Luhan tertawa nista dalam hati.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah senyam senyum sendiri? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Minseok bertanya saat melihat gelagat aneh Luhan. "Malam pertama kalian" jawab Luhan, Minseok memerah.

"Dasar mesum!" Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Minseok terima dirimu apa adanya. Jika kau memang uke mau kau bertingkah se-manly apapun, kau akan tetap menjadi uke. Apalagi dengan kris, tak ada harapan" Luhan menggeleng dengan wajah prihatin.

"Tapi aku ini seme. Aku lebih manly dan kuat darimu!"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Aku ingin bukti"

"Baik! kapan? Dimana?" Luhan menyeringai.

"Nanti malam. Di ranjangku"

"Ba- APA!?"

"Kita Lihat siapa yang memimpin dan dipimpin. Siapa yang bertahan hingga ronde ke-10" Minseok memerah. "Dasar mesuuum!"

-TSCBBST-

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Minseok saat melihat Luhan duduk di meja makan dengan sebuah gelas dihadapannya. "Aku akan melakukan eksperimen" jawab Luhan. "Eksperimen?" Luhan mengangguk. Ia mengambil botol minuman bersoda berwarna merah lalu menuangnya sedikit kedalam gelas.

"Aku ingin tau seperti apa rasa minuman-minuman ini jika di campur jadikan satu." Ucapnya lalu menuang minuman berwarna kehitam-hitaman. "Bodoh, kau bisa sakit perut." Ucap Minseok. Ia masih harus menyelesaikan bersih-bersihnya yang tadi tertunda karna mereka pergi kesupermarket jadi ia meninggalkan Luhan sebentar.

Setelah Minseok tak terlihat Luhan melanjutkan eksperimennya. Ia menuang minuman berwarna bening, biru, dan kuning itu kedalam gelasnya. Dan terciptalah minuman berwarna hitam kemerah-merahan didalam gelas Luhan.

"Warnanya sedikit meragukan" gumam Luhan sambil meneliti gelasnya. Mengendikkan bahunya acuh, ia mengarahkan gelas itu kemulutnya. Menyesap sedikit cairan 'eksperimen'-nya itu.

"Hmm.. Warnanya memang meragukan, tapi rasanya lumayan juga." Ucap Luhan, ia tersenyum bangga, lalu meminum isi gelas itu tanpa ragu.

Pada akhirnya..

"Aduuuhhh!,, aduduh," Minseok menatap Luhan yang berguling-guling ditempat tidurnya jengah. Efek eksperimen Luhan sudah bekerja ternyata.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu Luhan" Ucapnya datar. Ia hanya menatap Luhan diambang pintu dengan tangan yang dilipat didepan dada tanpa niat sama sekali menghampiri Luhan.

"Aduhh, mulasss.. sakit sekali" ucap Luhan masih sambil berguling ditempat tidur. "ketoilet sana. Jangan buat aku begadang membersihkan kasurmu dari –.. Ihh,, cepat ketoilet!" Minseok memasang ekspresi jijiknya saat membayangkan ia harus benar-benar membersihkan kasur Luhan.

"Aku sudah empat kali bolak-balik toilet Minseok. Aku kekurangan cairan, aku akan mati hibernasi. Huhuhu.." Minseok memutar bola matanya bosan. Sudah melankonis, salah pula. Ia beranjak menuju dapur lalu mengambil segelas air hangat dan membawakannya pada Luhan.

"Ini minum. Kau tak akan mati dehidrasi sekarang." Ucapnya sambil membantu Luhan duduk dan meminumkan air putih hangat yang dibawanya tadi. Luhan menahan tangan Minseok yang hendak beranjak dari sebelahnya.

"Minseok, kumohon jangan pulang dulu sekarang" ucapnya masih dengan ekspresi menahan sakit. Minseok melirik jam dinding. Sudah jam 5 lewat ternyata. Untung kau sedang sakit Luhan, jika kau memintanya dalam keadaan sehat, Minseok takkan segan mematahkan tanganmu.

"Arraseo. Sekarang lebih baik kau tidur. Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur." Minseok berdiri dan beranjak menuju dapur membuatkan Luhan bubur.

Saat kembali, ia mendapati Luhan tertidur meringkuk dengan kedua tangan memegangi perutnya. Minseok terkekeh kecil "Konyol.." gumamnya. Ia menaruh bubur hangat Luhan dimeja nakas lalu memperbaiki posisi tidur Luhan.

"Lain kali dengar apa yang kukatakan Luhan." Ucapnya, ia meraih ponsel Luhan membuka pesan lalu mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

'Luhan, jika malam-malam kau terbangun dan merasa lapar makan saja bubur yang ada di meja nakasmu. Aku harus segera pulang karna dirumahku sedang tidak ada orang'

Minseok menaruh kembali ponsel Luhan, menyelimuti Luhan lalu berdiri dan pergi. Ohh, malam ini ia harus tidur sendiri dirumah.

TBC

Mumpung sempet update, aku update nih. Apa luhan terlalu ku nistakan? aku tau alurnya ngebut, tapi yang muncul diotakku cuman ini T.T

Chapter ini mereka mulai romantis-romantisan, walau gak terlalu kentara. Mungkin ada yg bertanya kok mereka udah akrab? Simple, mereka'kan satu kelas. Setiap hari ketemu dikelas.

Uhuk, aku mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan nih,

. Ada niat memberi cerita cinta untuk baekhyun dan kyungsoo?

Ada sih, tapi tergantung cerita. Perlu atau gak kumasukin kisah percintaan mereka. Tapi kalau misalnya perlu menurut kalian bagusnya gimana, mereka punya couple sendiri2 atau jadi baeksoo aja?

. Nanti bakal muncul pihak ketiga?

Yap! Dari kedua belah pihak(?) bakal ada pihak ketiga. Tapi gak sampe yang berat2 banget kok masalahnya. Inikan fluff *ketawanista*

. luhan suka gak sih sama minseok?

Hhaha, kalo ini jawabannya pasti antara 'ya' dan 'tidak' #digetok. Tapi jangan tertipu dulu sama sikap manisnya luhan ke minseok. Diakan serigala berbulu rusa.

Dan untuk adegan rated m nya aku gak janji loh ya.

Last day at 2014. Happy new year all. Selamat natal juga buat yg merayakan.

Makasih semua yang sudah review. Jangan bosan2 nge-review ya. Yg follow/favorite juga ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Xiuhan/Lumin

Drtt.. Drtt.. Drtt..

Minseok berguling kekanan sambil menutup kepalanya dengan selimut tebal saat suara ponselnya yang bergetar mengganggu tidurnya. Tak ada niat sama sekali mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat, ponselnya berhenti bergetar.

Drtt.. Drtt.. Drtt..

Tapi hanya sebentar, ponselnya kembali bergetar dan bergetar membuat Minseok tak tahan.

"Aishh!" Ia bergerak rusuh mengambil ponselnya. "Luhan! Ini masih jam 4 subuh" jeritnya saat melihat nama sang pemanggil yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dengan kesal ia menyentuh tombol hijau.

"Apa?" tanyanya garang. "Hallo Minseok. Kau sudah bangun?" Minseok mati-matian menahan empat persimpangan yang akan muncul didahinya saat mendengar nada tak berdosa dari orang diseberang sana. Jika Minseok menjawab panggilanmu artinya dia sudah bangun Luhan bodoh!

"Tidak. Aku masih tidur sekarang." Jawabnya datar. "Lalu kenapa kau bisa mengangkat panggilanku?" Minseok benar-benar kesal. Luhan, kau dari planet mana sih?

"To the point. Kenapa kau meneleponku sepagi ini?" Minseok yang baru bangun tidur adalah Minseok yang sensitive, apalagi jika ia bangun secara 'terpaksa'. Luhan tertawa. Sudah bisa tertawa toh orang ini.

"Hanya iseng." Jawabnya lalu tertawa lagi. "Oh, kukira kau sudah mati hibernasi semalam" ucap Minseok dengan nada sarkatis, apalagi dibagian kata hibernasi. Luhan bergumam sesuatu dalam bahasa china yang tak dimengerti Minseok.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mati. Nanti kau depresi lagi jika kutinggal sendirian." Minseok menjulurkan lidahnya saat mendengar perkataan Luhan. Pede sekali dia berkata begitu.

"Justru aku mungkin akan sangat bersyukur. Aku tak perlu menjadi pembantumu lagi." Minseok membaringkan kembali tubuhnya dikasur. Lelah juga lama-lama diposisi setengah berbaring begitu.

"Teman Minseok, aku memintamu menjadi temanku. Bukan pembantu. Kau berkata seolah aku ini telah berbuat hal yang jahat padamu." Minseok mencibir. Bukankah Luhan memang berbuat hal jahat padanya dengan memperbudaknya?

"Yayaya, menjadi temanmu." Ucapnya tak iklas. "Kenapa saat kau yang mengatakan jadi terdengar kasar ya?" Grrr.. Urat kesabaran Minseok hampir putus. Luhan benar-benar niat menggodanya.

"Oh ya Minseok. Apa kau sendirian dirumahmu sekarang?" Tanya Luhan. "Ya" Jawab Minseok singkat. "Kenapa kau tidak menginap diapartemenku saja. Dari pada kau sendirian dirumahmu." tanyanya lagi. "Aku harus menjaga rumah. Lagipula aku tak yakin bisa tidur nyenyak diapartemen mu. Bisa saja tengah malam kau datang kekamar yang ku tempati dan berbuat macam-macam padaku" Minseok dapat mendengar kekehan Luhan dari seberang.

"Kau tau saja niat ku. Sudah ya, selamat tidur"

Tuuuuuttttt..

Minseok menatap ponselnya dengan wajah datar. Tak lama ponselnya bergetar lagi. Bukan karena ada yang memanggil. Tapi karna pesan masuk yang –tentu saja- berasal dari Luhan.

'Minseok, hari ini kau datang pagi ya? Aku ingin sarapan bersamamu hari ini. Oke?'

Belum sempat Minseok mengetik pesan balasan ponselnya bergetar lagi. Dari orang yang sama.

'Kau setuju tidak?'

Lalu beberapa detik kemudian pesan ketiga.

'oke, jika kau tak menjawab artinya kau setuju. Selamat pagi Minseok' ekspresi Minseok berubah abstrak. Sialan kau Luhan.

-TSCBBST-

Minseok memakan sarapannya dengan gerakan selambat kura-kura. Ada kerutan diantara alisnya, matanya menyipit tajam terlihat seperti sedang memelototi makanannya, bibirnya sedikit maju kedepan, pipinya semakin bulat karna makanan yang dia makan hanya dikunyah tapi tak di telan. Lalu gumaman tak jelasnya, menyempurnakan keimutannya pagi ini. Yah walaupun dia tak menyadarinya.

"mmnggm,,mmmng.. mnggg mnng mm~mm" Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar gumaman tak jelas Minseok. Menurutnya lucu sekali mendengar orang mendumel saat mulutnya sedang penuh. Suaranya jadi terdengar seperti bayi yang baru belajar berbicara.

"Minseok berhenti melakukan hal itu. Kau terlihat makin imut." Minseok hanya meliriknya tak suka sebentar, lalu kembali memelototi makanannya lagi. Luhan semakin gemas. Makhluk didepannya ini sadar atau tidak sih kalau Luhan tergoda?

"Kau jadi mirip marmut Minseok" ucapnya sambil menendang halus kaki Minseok yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Minseok menelan sarapan yang ada dimulutnya lalu mengaduk makanannya asal.

"Aku lebih suka disamakan dengan hamster."

Happ.. Lalu memasukkan nasi kemulutnya dan kembali melakukan ritual (?) imut tadi. Luhan tersenyum lagi saat melihat keimutan Minseok.

"Benar. Hamster lebih gemuk dan pendek dari marmut, menggemaskan. Sama sepertimu" gumam Luhan. Minseok mendelik. "Aphahh?" tanyanya dengan mulut penuh. Luhan tertawa saat melihat beberapa biji nasi yang meloncat keluar dari mulut Minseok.

"Dasar jorok" ia mengelap bibir bawah Minseok dengan tangannya. Minseok buang muka kearah lain. "sok romantis" decihnya. Lalu menyuapkan nasi kemulutnya dan kembali melakukan ritualnya.

"kau sedang bad mood ya Minseok?" Minseok menatap Luhan lagi. "Tidak, aku memang begini saat sarapan? Apa aku terlihat mengerikan?"

"Bukan, kau terlihat lucu."

"Oh,"

"Se-"

Drtt.. Drtt.. Drtt..

Perkataan Luhan terpotong saat terdengar suara getar dari ponsel Minseok. Minseok menatap ponselnya bingung. Baekhyun? Kenapa dia menelpon?

"Ha-"

"Ya! Minseok kenapa kau tak membukakan pintu?" semprot Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" otak Minseok tiba-tiba lambat memproses. Apa sih yang dibicarakan Baekhyun?

"Cepat bukakan pintu. Aku dan Kyungsoo sudah lama menunggumu membukakan pintu" tunggu, tunggu. Membukakan pintu? Pintu apa? Ahh, otak Minseok benar-benar menjadi lambat.

"Pintu depan Minseok," Baekhyun seakan dapat membaca pikirannya. Tunggu, Pintu depan? Maksudnya pintu depan apartemen Luhan? Berarti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah tau kalau Minseok berada di apartemen Luhan? Berarti mereka tau kalau Minseok menjadi pembantu sementara Luhan?

Hahh,, gawatt. Minseok menatap tajam Luhan yang berwajah innocent. Dari tatapan Luhan Minseok dapat menebak kalau Luhan berkata 'kenapa?'

"Pintu depan mana yang kau maksud Baek?" Minseok bertanya ragu. "Tentu saja pintu depan rumahmu. Memangnya pintu depan mana lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun garang. Minseok sedikit bernafas lega. Sayup-sayup Minseok dapat mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang berkata sesuatu tentang kedinginan.

"Tapi Baek, aku sedang tidak berada dirumah. Aku ikut dengan umma ku kerumah halmeoni."

"Jangan bohong Minseok. Justru aku datang ke rumahmu karna umma-mu menelpon Kyungsoo dan bilang kau tak ikut kerumah halmeoni-mu."

Glekk.. Minseok menelan ludahnya gugub.

"Pokoknya aku sedang tak berada dirumah."

"Kalau begitu kau berada dimana?"

"Emm, anu. Aish tak penting aku barada dimana."

"Aku jadi curiga. Aku tak mau tau. Aku dan Kyungsoo akan mencarimu sampai ketemu titik!"

Tutttt…

Minseok meremas ponselnya gugub. Aaaaa! Si bebek cerewet itu pasti benar-benar akan mencarinya. Aduh, kalau mereka tau Minseok ada di apartemen Luhan bisa gawat. Apalagi Baekhyun sudah terlalu salah paham pada Minseok dan Luhan. Bisa-bisa ada berita aneh tentang Minseok dan Luhan setelah ini.

Huueee, cap 'anak baik' yang melekat di diri Minseok akan ludes dalam sekejap. Satu-satunya cara Baekhyun mencari Minseok adalah GPS di ponselnya. Dan sialnya, Minseok sama sekali tak mengerti tentang GPS.

Satu-satunya cara yang melintas diotak Minseok agar Baekhyun tak salah paham adalah pergi jauh-jauh dari apartemen Luhan. Supaya saat Baekhyun menemukannya, dia tak berada di apartemen Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak semakin salah paham. Minseok mengerjab, Luhan juga mengerjab.

"Luhan, lari!"

Minseok lari kocar kacir mencari jaketnya dan melempar jaket Luhan pada pemiliknya. Luhan yang kaget refleks ikut berlari mengejar Minseok. Jadilah mereka berdua melanjutkan larinya keluar apartemen Luhan dengan Minseok yang menggandeng tangan Luhan. Apa mereka tak merasa ada yang janggal?

-TSCBBST-

"Hahh,, hahh,, Minseok kenapa kau lari tiba-tiba begitu?" Luhan sibuk mengatur nafasnya setelah Minseok secara tiba-tiba mengajaknya lari marathon. Minseok juga sama. Badannya membungkuk dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada lututnya, sibuk mengatur nafas.

Mereka sekarang sudah berada di trotoar pinggir jalan dekat apartemen Luhan.

"Baekhyun hahh, dia akan mencariku. Aku takut jika dia menemukanku di apartemenmu dia malah salah sangka pada kita. Makanya aku lari." Jawab Minseok sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Memperbaiki jaketnya yang berantakan.

"Ishh, tapi tak perlu berteriak juga kan? Untung aku sudah mandi. Kalau kau menggeretku dalam keadaan belum mandi, bisa gempar dunia saat aku tak tampan lagi." Minseok memutar bola matanya. Apa-apaan Luhan. Pede sekali.

"Sudahlah, anggap saja ini olahraga dimusim dingin." Minseok menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang lalu dengan pedenya, pinggangnya ia gerakkan memutar berulang-ulang. Kedepan-kekanan-kebelakang-kekiri-kedepan-kekanan-dan seterusnya. Luhan cengengesan melihat Minseok.

"Ayo pergi ketempat yang lebih jauh dari sini." Minseok kembali menggandeng tangan Luhan menjauh. Luhan berpikir ada yang salah. Tapi apa ya? Ah, sudahlah..

.

.

Minseok dan Luhan sudah tiba di sebuah taman yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari apartemen Luhan. Taman ini terlihat indah saat diselimuti warna putih bersih salju. Terlihat beberapa anak sedang bermain ditaman itu. Ada juga beberapa orang tua dan remaja yang hanya sekedar menikmati suasana.

Minseok dan Luhan mendudukan diri di bangku terdekat di taman itu.

"Hahh, aku lelah. Haus." Luhan mengusap-usap lehernya dengan ekspresi tak tahan. "Minseok, aku pergi mencari air minum dulu ya?" Minseok hanya mengangguk sambil menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

Setelah beberapa saat. Luhan tak juga kembali, Minseok mulai bosan. Ia membuka tutup mulutnya. "Hahhhh.." Minseok tertawa sendiri saat melihat asap mengepul keluar dari mulutnya. Karna menurutnya itu lucu, jadi ia melakukannya berulang-ulang. Dengan ekspresi yang menggemaskan pula.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Minseok berhenti, lalu menatap Luhan. "oh, kau sudah kembali?" ia melirik tangan Luhan. "Kenapa hanya membeli satu botol Minuman? Untukku mana?" tanyanya. "Kukira kau tak ingin minum. Jadi yah, aku hanya membeli satu." Minseok merengut. Jahat sekali.

Luhan duduk disebelah Minseok lalu meminum air mineralnya. Minseok diam sambil bermain dengan asap yang keluar dari mulutnya lagi.

"Minseok, kau ingin minum?" Tanya Luhan sambil menyodorkan botol air itu pada Minseok. Minseok tersenyum sumringah.

"Wah, terima kasih." Ia sudah menyentuh botol itu saat Luhan menarik kembali botolnya.

"Eh, tidak jadi. Aku tak jadi memberikannya padamu" Minseok menatapnya protes. Apa-apaan namja ini.

"Ya! Mana bisa begitu." Ia menarik lagi botol itu.

"Tidak mau! Kembalikan padaku!" Luhan kembali menarik botolnya dan jadilah acara tarik menarik diantara mereka. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala. Jadi tak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Luhan kau jahat sekali! Berikan!" Minseok dengan semangat membara menarik botol itu menggunakan kedua tangannya. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya. Dua gigi terdepannya muncul saat ia mengigit bibir bawahnya gemas karna Luhan tak mau mengalah.

"Tidak mau Minseok! Ini milikku!". Beberapa anak yang ada di taman itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'siapa yang anak kecil disini?'.

"Ughhh! Berikannnnn!"

"Tidakk mauuu!"

"Berikaaaaannnn!"

"Oke oke, ini. Kau minum yang ini saja." Luhan mengeluarkan sebotol lagi minuman dari belakangnya. "Aku hanya ingin menggodamu kok." Katanya sambil tersenyum tak bersalah. Miseok merebut botol itu dengan wajah berbinar.

"Ayoo bersulang." Lalu dengan bodohnya mereka berdua bersulang.

.

.

"Luhan, apa menurutmu kita sudah jauh dari apartemen mu?" Luhan menatap Minseok dengan ekpresi aneh. "Kau bercanda? Kita sudah sangat jauh dari apartemenku Minseok." Minseok tersenyum cerah.

"Yes!" soraknya bahagia dengan tangan terkepal erat. Sepertinya Minseok tertular bodohnya Luhan sekarang. Minseok menggendeng lagi tangan Luhan dan menggeretnya menyusuri trotoar. "Minseok, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku juga tidak tau" jawab Minseok acuh. Matanya melirik ke jendela kaca toko-toko yang berjejer rapi di pinggir jalan itu. Luhan tersenyum saat sadar tangannya digenggam Minseok. "Minseok, apa tanganku senyaman itu sampai kau tak mau melepaskannya?" Minseok melirik tanggannya dan baru sadar.

"Jangan terlalu pede tuan. Aku hanya terbawa suasana." Ia lalu berjalan lebih dulu dari Luhan. Malu sepertinya. Luhan tertawa sebentar. "Minseok, kau yakin tak ingin tinggal di apartemenku saja?" Minseok menggeleng yakin. "Tidak mau. Aku tak ingin berpisah dengan kasur nyamanku."

"Tapi di apartemenku banyak kasur yang lebih nyaman. Kau tinggal memilih salah satunya." Luhan masih mencoba membujuk Minseok. Kalau Minseok mau menginap di apartemennya lebih mudah untukknya menggoda Minseok setiap saat.

"Atau, kau bisa tidur satu kasur denganku." Minseok mendelik. Namja dibelakannya ini frontal sekali. "Tetap tidak mau." Luhan cemberut. Susah sekali merayu namja ini.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menginap dirumahmu?" Minseok mendelik lagi. "Dan membiarkanmu menghancurkan rumahku dengan tingkah konyolmu? Hoho, tidak terima kasih. Ummaku akan menjadikan kita berdua makan malam jika itu terjadi." Luhan menyeringai.

"Setidaknya kita mati bersama Minseok. Romantis seperti romeo dan Juliet." Luhan berkata dengan wajah terharu. Untung Minseok tak melihatnya. Jika ia melihatnya, sudah pasti akan keluar kata-kata tajamnya untuk menghina Luhan saat itu juga.

"Menjijikan. Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama romantis seperti itu Luhan. Seperti yeoja saja." Oh, sepertinya salah. Tanpa melihat wajah Luhan pun Minseok tetap akan menghinanya.

"Itu menyakitkan Minseok." Kali ini Luhan berwajah terluka sambil menyentuh dada kirinya. Ada apa sih dengan namja ini? Benar-benar king of drama.

"Sudahlah Luhan." Minseok berhenti sebentar didepan kaca jendela sebuah toko yang sedikit memantulkan bayangannya. Ia merapikan poninya dan tersenyum manis. "Ternyata aku memang tampan." Lalu melambaikan tangannya seakan berkata 'selamat tinggal kaca. Sampai ketemu lagi.' Dengan wajah polos. Luhan benar-benar ingin tertawa sekarang, hari ini ia banyak sekali melihat sisi lain seorang Kim Minseok yang terkenal dengan mulut pedasnya.

"Emm, permisi?" Minseok dan Luhan menoleh kearah seorang ajumma yang sepertinya berumur 40-an . "Ya, ada apa ajumma?" Tanya Minseok sopan. "Bisakah kalian membantuku membawa itu?" sang ajumma menunjuk kearah beberapa tumpukan kardus yang ada dipinggir jalan. Minseok dan Luhan saling bertatapan, lalu Luhan mengangguk.

"Tentu ajumma." Sang ajumma tersenyum. Mereka menghampiri kardus itu. Saat Minseok mencoba mengangkat satu, ternyata kardus itu lumayan ringan. "Apa isi kardus ini?" sang ajumma tersenyum lagi.

"Parfum. Tolong bawakan kedalam ya?" karna lumayan ringan, jadi Luhan dan Minseok membawa masing-masing tiga kardus kedalam toko parfum sang ajumma. "Hmm, toko yang bagus." Gumam Minseok sambil menatap jejeran parfum ternama yang dipajang di toko itu.

"Letakan disini saja." Sesuai yang diperintahkan sang ajumma, Minseok dan Luhan meletakkan kardus-kardus itu sedikit dipinggir ruangan. "Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong ajumma belum tau nama kalian."

Minseok tersenyum ." Namaku Minseok ajumma.". ajumma itu beralih menatap Luhan yang tengah mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil menatap Minseok. "Lalu namamu siapa?" Luhan sadar, sedikit kaget karna ketahuan sang ajumma tengah menatap Minseok. "Oh, namaku Minse-.. Umm, maaf. Maksudku Luhan." Luhan nyengir kearah Minseok sebentar, lalu menatap sang ajumma lagi.

Ajumma itu hanya tertawa kecil. Dua anak ini benar-benar lucu.

Luhan dan Minseok memilih untuk melihat-lihat toko parfum itu sebentar. "Ajumma, boleh kami sedikit mencoba parfum ini?" Tanya Minseok sambil menunjuk salah satu botol parfum. Ajumma itu mendekat kearah Minseok. "Tentu saja." Ia mengambil botol parfum itu dan memberinya pada Minseok.

Minseok membuka tutup botol parfum itu lalu mengarahkan ke hidungnya. "Hmm,harumnya boleh juga. Luhan, bagaimana menurutmu?" Minseok mengarahkan botol parfum yang dipegangnya ke hidung Luhan. "Harum." Komentar Luhan. "Ya iyalah, namanya juga parfum. Kau ini bagaimana sih?" Luhan cemberut. Hey, tadikan Minseok meminta pendapatnya. Ya hanya itu pendapat Luhan, Kenapa dia malah marah.

Luhan merebut botol parfum itu dari Minseok lalu menyemprot sedikit kepunggung tangan Minseok. Minseok mengendus sedikit punggung tangannya dan memasang ekspresi aneh. "Terlalu menyengat." Luhan tertawa sedikit lalu menggosok punggung tangan Minseok dengan punggung tangannya sendiri.

"Coba cium lagi." Minseok kembali mengendus tangannya, berpikir sebentar lalu mengarahkan punggung tangannya ke hidung Luhan. Luhan mengendus tangan Minseok sebentar lalu menatap Minseok. Mereka berdua diam sambil saling menatap. Kemudian tertawa heboh bersama. Benar-benar aneh.

Mereka memutuskan pergi keluar toko itu setelah membeli parfum yang mereka coba tadi –dengan uang Luhan-. Sekarang mereka melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa arah mereka tadi.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?" sekarang sudah jam tiga lewat dan Luhan mulai lelah. Tapi Minseok belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin pulang. Ia juga sudah sangat lapar.

"Aku juga tidak tau."

Gruuuukkk…

Minseok dan Luhan saling pandang, lalu tersenyum aneh.

"Pemberentian selanjutnya. Cafe!"

-TSCBBST-

Minseok dan Luhan sekarang sudah duduk manis saling berhadap-hadapan disalah satu meja di dalam sebuah café. Menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Meja mereka berada didekat jendela kaca café itu. Jadi mereka dapat mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Kalo-kalo Baekhyun muncul tiba-tiba.

"Minseok." Panggil Luhan. Minseok hanya bergumam menjawab panggilan Luhan. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke hotel?"

"Apa!?" Minseok sudah siap melayangkan tinjunya saat mendengar kalimat ajakan Luhan itu."Tindakan jaga-jaga kalau Baekhyun mencarimu sampai malam." Hallo? Bukannya Baekhyun akan lebih salah paham jika menemukannya di hotel berdua dengan Luhan? Cara pemikiranmu itu seperti apa sih Luhan? Minseok baru akan mengomel panjang lebar tapi makanan yang mereka pesan lebih dulu datang.

"Silahkan menikmati." Pelayan itu beranjak pergi setelah menaruh pesanan Luhan dan Minseok di meja. Minseok memakan pesanannya dengan lahap. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menikmati dengan santai.

"Minseok kau mau?" Minseok menatap makanan yang ada di sendok Luhan yang terarah padanya lalu membuka mulut siap menerima masuk makanan itu.

"Emm, tidak jadi." Luhan menarik kembali sendoknya yang terarah ke Minseok tadi dan melahap apa saja yang ada di atas sendok itu. Minseok merengut."Dasar labil." Ejeknya lalu menyantap makanannya lagi.

"Hehehe, aku hanya bercanda. Kau mau?" Luhan menyodorkan lagi sendoknya yang sudah terisi makanan lagi, tapi Minseok hanya menggerakan tangannya seolah mengusir.

"Jangan ganggu aku. Aku sedang sibuk menghabiskan makanan ku." Kali ini Luhan yang merengut. "ayolah Minseok. Aaaaa~~" Minseok menggeleng tak mau. Tapi Luhan sama sekali tak menarik tangannya. "Minseok aaaaa~~" Ngototnya.

Akhirnya Minseok menerima suapan Luhan. "Mmm.." Luhan tersenyum saat melihat wajah Minseok yang seakan menikmati suapannya. Wajahnya cantik sekali."Coba setiap hari kau mau kusuapi Minseok."

"Sudah jangan berisik. Habiskan makananmu cepat. Sebelum Baekhyun kesini."

.

.

Minseok kembali menggeret Luhan keluar dari café tadi. "Minseok, kita mau kemana?" Pertanyaan yang sama dari Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Dan jawabannya selalu sama. "Aku juga tidak tau."

"Aishh,, aku benar-benar sudah lelah."

"Aku juga." Minseok tetap menarik tangan Luhan. Luhan ingat sesuatu.

"Minseok, kau tadi lari karna tak ingin Baekhyun melihatmu di apartemen ku dan menjadi salah paham kan?" Minseok mengangguk. "Ya," jawabnya singkat. "Lalu kenapa kau ikut membawaku pergi? Bukankah Baekhyun tetap akan salah paham?" Minseok menghentikan langkahnya. Hampir membuat Luhan menabraknya dari belakang. Ia menoleh horror kearah Luhan.

"Benar.."

".."

"Luhan,, pulang sana! Pulang!" Minseok menjerit-jerit panik. Sial, kenapa ia baru menyadari hal itu sekarang. Ia menatap sekitarnya was-was. Mana baekhyun, mana Baekhyun. Aghhh…

"Tidak perlu Minseok. Kita sudah tertangkap basah.".

"Apa yang-"

"Halo Minseok. Kau hanya perlu berkata jujur jika kau tak ingin kami mengganggu kencan kalian." Dan disanalah dia, dengan gaya bak cover boy. Baekhyun dengan senyum jahilnya. Disebelahnya, ada Kyungsoo yang hanya tersenyum polos. Mereka benar-benar salah paham. Huhh, nasib.

"Halo Baekhyun. Hehe, kau sedang apa." Sumpah demi Luhan yang sok romantis. Minseok tak pernah setakut ini melihat Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertawa setan. "Ternyata kalian sudah benar-benar jadian ya? Luhan, aku menagih janjimu." Baekhyun melirik Minseok tajam.

"Dan kau!" jari telunjuk Baekhyun mengarah tepat ke jidat Minseok. "Kau membuat kami kecewa. Berita menggembirakan begini kau tak memberi tau kami? Kau anggap kami ini apa?" Rasa takut Minseok mendadak menguap saat mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu dengan dramatis sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dan berakting seolah sedang menangis dibahu Kyungsoo. Apa tak cukup dengan seorang Luhan, dan sekarang Baekhyun?

Kyungsoo juga, kenapa ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun dan berkata 'jangan menangis hyung. Tegarlah'. Oww, ayolah. Sepertinya Minseok harus memisahkan Kyungsoo dari Baekhyun supaya Kyungsoo tak tertular bodohnya Baekhyun setelah ini.

"Baek, kau sudah menemukanku. Pulang sana." Usirnya datar. Baekhyun mengintip dari balik bahu sempit Kyungsoo. "Kau galak sekali. Seperti yeoja yang sedang datang bulan." Gumamnya sedikit tak terdengar karena tertutup bahu Kyungsoo.

"Ya, dan aku sudah minum 5 botol kiranti. Puas!?" Baekhyun dan Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil. Sialan, dua orang ini. Dan sepertinya urat kesabaran Minseok sudah putus.

"Awas kalian!"

"Aaaaaa! Luhan lari! Lari!"

Dan sepertinya hari ini ditutup dengan Minseok yang mengejar Baekhyun dan Luhan. Good luck Minseok hyung. Semoga sukses^^. Kira-kira itu yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo sekarang.

TBC

Maaf kalo ada typo

Hhaha, Chapter ini aku banyak pake moment realnya xiuhan loh. Yah, walau ada sedikit perubahan. Ini romantis atau gak, itu terserah penilaian kalian. Tau dong ya, mana moment realnya mereka? Lagi kangen berat sama moment mereka yang kaga nongol2 lagi sih. Oh ya, chapter ini udah kupanjangin, buat kalian.

Mmm, maaf nih yg minta minseok tinggal di apartemennya luhan, kaya.a gak bisa kukabulin dulu U.U. yang udah ngoreksi kesalahan ku di chapter kemaren makasih ya. Aku ngakak sendiri waktu baca ulang chap kemaren. Terlalu menghayati nulis sih, sampe gak tau yg di tulis bener atau salah.

Makasih yg sudah review. Review kalian jadi hiburan tersendiri kalo aku lg pening mikirin tugas haha.

Dan lagi, review sangat dibutuhkan^^. Dan untuk siders kalo ada, review yok. Aku gak gigit. Sudah jinak.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mulut Minseok terbuka lebar dan sudut matanya sedikit berair karna untuk kesekian kalinya Minseok menguap sekarang.

"Hoam…" ia menguap lagi. Luhan disebelahnya menatapnya dengan ekspresi bosan. Beberapa jari tangannya terbuka, menghitung berapa kali Minseok menguap. Dan Minseok sudah menguap 17 kali. Satu kali lagi mulut Minseok terbuka dan Luhan sudah benar-benar tak tahan.

"Minseok berhenti menguap sebelum lidahku masuk kedalam mulutmu." Minseok meliriknya sebentar, lalu kembali menghadap depan.

"Luhan, kukira lebam di pipimu yang kemarin kubuat belum sembuh. Kau ingin aku membuatnya lagi?" Luhan cengengesan lalu mencolek lengan Minseok.

"Eyy.. Karna lebam yang kau buat itu Baekhyun mendapat perawatan menyenangkan dari dokter imut bermata bulat. Kau tak berniat melakukan sedikit perawatan pada lukaku?" Tanyanya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Minseok menoleh dengan ekspresi yang luar biasa datar.

"Apa? Kau ingin aku membuat lebam diwajahmu sama seperti yang ada di wajah Baekhyun?" Luhan mendengus saat mendengar nada datar tanpa minat Minseok. "Aku sedang mengajakmu bercanda Minseok. Kau benar-benar payah dalam hal bercanda." Ejeknya lalu menatap kembali tv yang entah memutar acara apa.

Minseok menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia benar-benar bosan. Sejak sejam yang lalu mereka hanya duduk bersebelahan dengan mata menatap tv. Tapi sungguh Minseok tak mengerti apa yang mereka tonton sekarang. Ia menatap Luhan.

"Luhan, apa di apartemenmu tidak ada hal menarik?" tanyanya sambil menarik baju Luhan yang nampak tak merasa bosan. Luhan menggeleng, lalu meraih sebungkus snack yang sudah dibukanya tadi dan memakan isinya.

"Kau sudah keluar masuk lebih dari sekali di apartemenku Minseok. Dan tak ada hal menarik disini." Jawabnya. Minseok merengut. "Lalu kenapa kau bisa tahan sendirian disini?" Luhan menoleh dengan mulut penuh, satu alisnya terangkat.

"Kalau aku sendirian, lalu kau apa? Hantu?" Minseok mencubit pinggang Luhan jengkel. Namja ini semakin hari semakin membuatnya kesal. "Ya! Maksudku saat aku belum ada disini atau saat aku sedang tak berada disini." Gantian Luhan yang merengut. Ia mengusap pinggangnya yang terasa sakit.

"Ya yang ku lakukan hanya diam dan tidur. Cubitanmu luar biasa Minseok, sakit sekali." Ucapnya masih dengan tangan mengusap pinggang. Pasti nanti akan membiru. Minseok makan apa sih? Tenaganya besar sekali.

"Luhan sebentar lagi natal. Apa orang tuamu belum akan kembali ke korea dan berkumpul denganmu?" Tanya Minseok. Luhan mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tak tau Minseok. Mereka datang dan pergi tanpa bisa ditebak. Terkadang apa yang mereka katakan tak sesuai kenyataan." Ada sedikit nada tak suka dari ucapan Luhan. Dan Minseok menyadarinya. Minseok menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi tak enak.

"Maaf." Sesalnya. Luhan menoleh sambil tersenyum. "Untuk apa meminta maaf? Tenang, aku sudah terbiasa." Lalu menepuk kepala Minseok singkat dan kembali menghadap depan. "Lagipula, semenjak kau menjadi 'temanku' apartemen ini jadi lebih berisik dengan omelan tak berujungmu." Minseok menunduk.

"Dan aku menyukainya." Lanjut Luhan dengan suara yang benar-benar pelan dan tersenyum tipis saat telah memastikan kalau Minseok tak mendengarnya.

.

.

"Minseok, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengutak-atik ponsel Minseok. Minseok sendiri sedang berbaring dengan mata menerawang keatas dan mulut terbuka di sebelahnya. Oke, mereka sama sekali belum beranjak dari posisi terakhir. Masih di sofa. Menghadap tv. Dan tak melakukan apapun.

"Aku juga tidak tau Luhan." jawab Minseok. Minseok mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan menoleh kearah jam dinding. Masih setengah 5 sore. Haahhh, kalau sudah begini apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Luhan tertawa-tawa sendiri sambil menatap ponsel Minseok. Lalu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Luhan, jangan berbuat macam-macam pada ponselku." Ucap Minseok. Luhan menoleh masih dengan senyum mengembang. "saat kecil kau lucu sekali Minseok." Ucapnya. Minseok hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja, aku memang charming." Ucapnya percaya diri. "Haha, pipimu. Bulat sekali." Minseok melirik sinis. "Bulat?". Luhan dengan innocent mengangguk.

"Sialan." Minseok merebut ponselnya dan langsung memasukkan kesaku celananya. Minseok sedikit anti dengan kata bulat dan kata lain yang menjurus ke kata Gemuk. Yah, dia tak suka dibilang gemuk. Menurutnya dia itu berisi.

"Aku ingin pulang. Sudah hampir jam 5." Ucapnya lalu bangkit dan akan beranjak pergi. Tapi..

Gruuuukkk..

Minseok menoleh, dan menemukan cengiran di wajah Luhan. "Bisa kau memasak Minseok?" tanyanya dengan wajah sok polos. Minseok mendengus, bagus sekali Luhan. Kau berhasil menahan Minseok pulang lebih cepat hari ini.

.

"Minseok~! Aku laparrr.." untuk kesekian kalinya Minseok memutar bola matanya jengah saat mendengar nada manja itu keluar dari mulut Luhan. "Iya aku tau Luhan. Kau sudah mengatakannya lebih dari sekali." Jawab Minseok malas.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak memasak? Kau hanya diam sambil memandangi peralatan masak ummaku dari tadi. Ini sudah sore, aku laparrr."

Cinggg..

Luhan langsung bungkam saat pisau setajam samurai yang dipegang Minseok sekarang mengarah padanya. Sekali lemparan beruntung, Luhan hanya akan tinggal sejarah. Minseok memutar-mutar pisaunya dengan wajah psycho, semakin membuat Luhan merinding.

"kalau begitu, bantu aku memasak." Ucapnya datar. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya kearah peralatan memasak milik Luhan kemudian memainkan pisaunya.

"Masak apa ya? Luhan, kau ingin makan apa?" tanyanya. "Apapun yang kau masak Minseok." Jawab Luhan dengan suara kecil. Minseok tertawa mengerikan dalam hati. Lucu juga mendengar luhan berbicara dengan nada ketakutan seperti itu.

"kalau begitu ambilkan sayuran dan daging di dalam kulkas. Aku ingin membuat kimbab." Luhan menurut layaknya kucing pungutan. Ia mengambil beberapa jenis sayur dan daging yang biasa digunakan untuk membuat kimbab. Minseok sendiri sudah mulai sibuk dengan peralatan masaknya.

"Luhan, minyak wijennya mana?" Tanya Minseok. Luhan menggeleng tak tau. "Cari dong. Jangan hanya cuma bisa bengong disitu." Luhan mencibir diam-diam. Sial, Minseok sekarang lebih terlihat seperti ummanya.

Luhan berjongkok dan membongkar isi lemari makanan yang ada dibawah kompor.

"Ini." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan minyak itu pada Minseok. Minseok mengambil minyak itu tanpa menatap Luhan lalu kembali sibuk ke masakannya. Luhan mengelus perutnya yang benar-benar kelaparan. Kalau begini terus, ia akan bertambah kurus.

Luhan sedang sibuk memperhatikan Minseok memasak saat ia merasa ada yang bergerak-gerak kecil dikakinya. Saat menoleh kebawah, mata dan mulut Luhan langsung membulat .

"Yaaa! Kecoa!" luhan melompat memeluk Minseok dan mengeretnya menjauh dari kecoa yang kini meliuk-liukkan/? Tubuhnya karna jatuh dari kaki Luhan dengan keadaan terbalik.

"Khh. Se-sak. Ya! Luhan bodoh!" Minseok sedikit memukul tangan Luhan yang memeluk lehernya erat. Belum lagi gerakan histeris Luhan yang membuatnya semakin tercekik.

"Iiiiii, jauhkan kecoanya. Jauhkan! Ya! DIA MALAH DATANG KESINI!. Aaaaaa.. Jauhkan Minseok! Jauhkan! "

"Sialan! Kau bisa membunuhku bodoh!" Minseok melepaskan pelukan Luhan secara paksa. Luhan masih histeris sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kecoa itu. Ia bersembunyi dibalik punggung Minseok. Kalau bisa, Luhan ingin segera melompat keatas meja makan sekarang.

Tangan Minseok berada di pinggang. "Masa kau takut pada kecoa? Oh, yang benar saja Luhan." Luhan menganggap nada sarkatis Minseok angin lalu sekarang. Ia masih sibuk berteriak histeris. "Cepat bunuh kecoa itu kalau begitu!" pekiknya sambil mendorong bahu Minseok.

"Dasar penakut. Kau hanya perlu menginjaknya." Minseok bersiap menginjak kecoa itu, tapi kecoa itu malah bergerak tak tentu arah. Berjalan kesana-kemari dengan antena yang juga tak berhenti bergerak. Luhan mendadak mual.

"Cepat Minseok!" desisnya berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melempar barang yang ada di sekitarnya. Saat kecoa itu diam, Minseok sudah akan menginjaknya. Tiba-tiba sayapnya terbuka, ekspresi Minseok dan Luhan berubah horor.

Nginggg../?

"Hyaaaa! Kecoanya terbang!"

"Menghindar!"

"Dia kesana! Dia kesana!"

"Luhan, dia hinggap dirambutmu!"

"Aaaaa! Mana! Mana!"

Nginggg..

"AAAAaa!"

Dan sekarang, mereka berdua sama-sama histeris berlarian kesana-kemari menghindari kecoa yang semakin agresif mengejar mereka.

-TSCBBST-

Minseok berguling-guling nyaman dibawah selimut hangatnya. Ini bulan Desember, satu minggu menjelang natal. Salju diluar rumahnya juga tak henti-hentinya turun. Musim dingin kali ini benar-benar dingin.

Minseok berguling kekanan, berguling kekiri, berguling lagi kekanan, lalu berguling kekiri, dan-.. Uh, cukup. Intinya ia hanya berguling kekanan-kekiri tanpa ada niat untuk memejamkan mata dan tidur.

Drrtt.. Drrtt.. Drrtt..

"Hfftt. Siapa yang menelpon tengah malam begini?" tanyanya sedikit kesal karna acara menikmati hangat selimutnya terganggu. Ia meraih ponselnya, melihat nama sang pemanggil sebentar lalu berdecak kesal. Ia menyentuh tombol hijau.

"Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif dan orangnya sudah tidur. Silahkan menutup telepon setelah nada berikut! Tulalit. Tula-"

"Kau lucu Minseok." Jawab orang diseberang sana saat mendengar kalimat panjang Minseok. "Baik sekali kau menelpon tengah malam begini Luhan." Minseok yakin Luhan sedang tersenyum gaje sekarang.

"Minseok, ini bulan desember kan?" Tanya Luhan. "Ya." Jawab Minseok singkat."datanglah ke apartemen-ku besok. Bantu aku menghias pohon natal." Ucap Luhan, Minseok tertawa sinis. Tanpa disuruh Minseok juga tetap akan datang. Bukankah itu sudah jadi tugas Minseok?

"Entahlah Luhan. Rencananya aku besok mau sakit demam dulu."jawab Minseok. Luhan tertawa di seberang sana. "Memang sakit bisa direncanakan?"

"Lupakan,." Jawabnya cuek. "Kau masih marah karna kejadian dengan kecoa itu?" Tanya Luhan. Kejadian kejar-kejaran dengan kecoa tadi sore terputar lagi diotak Minseok. Mood Minseok mendadak buruk. Jika Luhan mau menjaga kebersihan apartemennya, kejadian tadi tak akan terjadi. Dan mulai hari ini, Minseok mendeklarasikan diri sebagai pembenci kecoa dan berjanji akan memusnahkan makhluk menjijikan itu.

"Ya ya ya. Minseok, kau tega membiarkan-ku teronggok sendirian di sini?" Tanya Luhan, mulai mendramatis.

"Masa bodoh."

"Aishh, susah sekali membujuk mu. Nanti aku belikan ice cream, mau?" Minseok tersinggung. Mati-matian ia menahan untuk tidak berlari ke apartemen Luhan dan melempar ponselnya kewajah Luhan.

"Aku bukan bocah lima tahun Luhan. Kukira kau akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan denganku tahun depan Luhan, tapi kenapa cara berpikirmu tak pernah rasional?" Luhan tertawa, Minseok benar-benar tak habis pikir. Apa nada bicaranya terdengar bercanda?

"Kau semakin mirip yeoja datang bulan Minseok."

"Sialan kau."

"Bercanda. Sudah ya, pokoknya besok kau harus datang." Minseok memutar bola matanya. "Tidak! Aku sibuk!"

"oke, ku harap saat libur berakhir saat itu juga kau sudah menemukan sekolah baru untuk kau datangi karna flashdisk-mu secepatnya akan berpindah tangan ke kepala sekolah. Good night, have nice dream ^^"

"Sialan ka-.."

Tuuuuuuuuttt..

Minseok menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal dan berteriak 'Luhannnnnnnn!' dan dilanjutkan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan khusus untuk Luhan.

-TSCBBST-

Pagi ini benar-benar dingin. Luhan masih tertidur nyaman dikamar hangatnya. Dengan posisi terlentang, tangan dan kaki yang terbuka lebar –oh, jangan lupa mulutnya-, lalu selimut yang melilit tubuhnya berantakan.

Ting tong ting tong..

Bel apartemennya berbunyi, tapi Luhan tak menampilkan reaksi apapun.

Ting tong ting tong..

Luhan masih tak bergeming, sama sekali tak berniat meninggalkan mimpi indahnya.

Ting tong ting tong ting tong..

Luhan membuka sebelah matanya sedikit. Menguap lebar sambil menggaruk pipinya. Nyawanya setengah masih tertinggal di mimpi. "Apa suara bel tadi mimpi?" tanyanya lalu menguap lagi. Berusaha mendudukan diri.

ting toongg!

Dalam sekejab nyawa Luhan 100% kembali. Ia melompat dari ranjangnya lalu berlari ke arah pintu depan apartemennya.

"Halo Lu- ' ASTAGA!'" mereka berdua mengucapkan kata 'astaga' bersama, dengan arti yang berbeda.

"Minseok kau benar-benar datang!"- Luhan.

"Luhan kenapa kau hanya mengenakan boxer!"-Minseok.

Luhan tertawa dengan ekspresi innocent. "Kau benar-benar datang. Kenapa kau menutup matamu Minseok?" tanyanya saat melihat Minseok menutup matanya erat-erat.

"Luhan cepat pergi kekamarmu dan berpakaian." Minseok tetap menutup matanya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya kedepan, memastikan kalau Luhan menjauh. Ia tak ingin tubuh telanjang berbalut(?) boxer Luhan masih tertangkap di radius matanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Luhan tanpa beranjak sedikitpun.

"Mataku, ternodai. Tidakkk!" Luhan mendengus, ia harap Minseok tidak menjadi artis kelak karna aktingnya benar-benar buruk.

"Kau berlebihan Minseok. Ku kira tubuh telanjangku tak buruk." Minseok sekuat tenaga menahan kakinya agar tak melayang kearah wajah Luhan.

"kau malu ya? Untuk apa malu, bentuk tubuh kita samakan? Yah, walau kau sedikit berisi." Lanjut Luhan sambil menatap tubuh Minseok dengan pandangan menilai.

"Bo-bodoh, tubuhmu dan tubuhku berbeda." Jawab Minseok. Entah kenapa ia merasa gugub. "beda apanya? Kita sama-sama punya adik kecil dan bola kembar." Minseok blushing parah. "Dada kita juga rata. Yah, walau punyamu lebih berisi dan padat dari punyaku." Mata Minseok otomatis melotot marah.

"Apa?!" Luhan langsung lari pontang-panting menuju kamarnya sebelum Minseok benar-benar mengeluarkan jurus taekwondonya ke wajah Luhan.

Dikamar, Luhan hanya meraih kaosnya lalu kembali ke tempat Minseok tadi. Tapi saat diruang tamu Luhan menemukan Minseok terdiam dengan wajah shock melihat sekitar. Luhan meringis, sepertinya ia akan mendapat 'pekerjaan rumah' dari Minseok.

"Ow, kau mendekorasi ulang apartemenmu ya Luhan?" Luhan cengar-cengir lagi saat menangkap nada sarkatis Minseok.

"Ku kira kemaren aku sudah merapikan tempat ini, lihat bagaimana bisa sampah ini ada disini . menjijikan Luhan, tikus bahkan lebih rela mati daripada tinggal disini. Pantas saja banyak kecoa yang berkeliaran di tempat ini. Ini benar-benar berantakan dan aishh," lagi kalimat pedas itu keluar dari mulut Minseok. Ia menggaruk rambutnya emosi. Luhan benar-benar membuatnya bernafsu.

"Emm, anu Minseok-" kalimat Luhan lebih dulu dipotong Minseok.

"Aku tidak butuh alasan Luhan, yang ku butuhkan adalah tindakan/?. Kau siap?" Luhan meringis saat mendengar nada siap tempur Minseok.

.

.

"Haahh lelahnya." Tubuh kurus Luhan ambruk di lantai dengan posisi telentang dan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Berusaha mengumpulkan oksigen yang rasanya sangat menipis di ruangan itu.

Yah, seperti yang kita ketahui, Luhan baru saja kerja rodi menyelesaikan 'pekerjaan rumah' yang diberikan Minseok. Dan Minseok turun tangan langsung mengkomando Luhan. Luhan merasa benar-benar tersiksa. Mulai sekarang ia akan berpikir dua kali jika ingin menghancurkan apartemennya.

"Luhan kau bau. Mandi sana!" teriak Minseok dengan ekspresi jijik dari atas sofa. "Biarkan aku bernafas dulu Minseok." Jawab Luhan tak bertenaga. Rasanya dingin salju diluar sana sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada tubuh Luhan. Buktinya ia masih berkeringat. Tapi Minseok seakan tak memberinya waktu bernafas.

"Tapi nafasmu bau. Lebih baik kau tak usah bernafas!"

Kejam. Luhan ingin menangis pedih sekarang.

Minseok, jika saja kau tak seksi Luhan akan dengan senang hati mendepakmu dari sekolah tanpa belas kasihan.

"Kenapa juga kau menghambur apartemen yang sudah susah payah kubersihkan?" Tanya Minseok. "Aku terlalu takut pada terror kecoa kemarin. Takut tiba-tiba dia muncul kembali. Jadi aku adakan sedikit pembongkaran disini." Minseok memutar matanya.

"Sudahlah, mandi sana! Kau bau." Minseok mengibaskan tangannya mengusir. Luhan mengerang malas lalu melangkah terseok-seok kearah kamar mandi. Ingin rasanya ia merendam kepalanya di air dingin hingga otaknya membeku.

Setelah mandi. Luhan segera berpakaian lengkap dan berjalan keruang tamu tempat dimana Minseok berada tadi. "Yo, kau bisa merakitnya tidak?" Tanya Luhan yang baru dari kamar mandi. "Emm, entahlah." Gumam Minseok, ia menatap kertas yang berisi langkah-langkah merakit pohon natal palsu.

Mereka sekarang sedang merakit pohon natal palsu.

"Ini kesini, ini kesini, lalu ini dipasang kesini, ini dibawahnya, lalu bla bla bla." Minseok sibuk sendiri dengan pohon natal palsu itu. Luhan hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Minseok. Wajah Minseok saat sedang serius itu lucu sekali.

Lihat alis tebalnya yang tak jarang mengkerut saat bingung, lalu gumaman halus yang keluar dari mulutnya, dan juga pipinya..

Nut, nut, nut.

Minseok menoleh saat Luhan menekan-nekan pipi Minseok dengan jari telunjuknya. "Ya, apa-apaan kau?" ucap Minseok sambil menepis tangan Luhan dari pipinya.

"Pipimu lucu sekali Minseok. Juga kenyal." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Minseok buang muka, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit, emm aneh melihat senyum Luhan.

"Berhenti Luhan, pohon natal ini tak bisa merakit sendiri tubuhnya." Luhan kembali diam. Tapi matanya masih menatap pipi Minseok. Minseok melanjutkan kegiatannya merakit pohon natal saat merasa Luhan sudah benar-benar diam.

"Baozi, baozi, baozi," ucap Luhan sambil kembali menusuk-nusuk pipi Minseok. Minseok menatap iritasi kearah Luhan. "Baozi? Kau menghinaku ya?" tanyanya tak terima.

"Bukan, pipimu bulat dan kenyal. Lucu, seperti baozi yang biasa halmeoni-ku kirimkan padaku." Ucap Luhan masih sambil menusuk pipi Minseok gemas lalu tertawa aneh.

"Mulai sekarang nama panggilanmu adalah baozi." Ucap Luhan seenaknya. Minseok menatap Luhan dengan pandangan protes.

"Aku punya nama Luhan."

"Anggap saja itu panggilan sayangku untukmu Minseok." Minseok manatap sinis kearah Luhan. 'Sayang katanya?' batinya sarkatis.

"baozi, baozi, baozi." Luhan terus saja berkata baozi dengan nada sok imut. Minseok jengkel sendiri mendengarnya. "Luhan berhenti bersikap sok imut. Kau nampak menjijikan." Ucapnya pedas.

"Baozi berhenti berkata pedas dan bersikap imutlah. Kau akan nampak menggemaskan." Luhan menyeringai membalas Minseok. "Ya! Aku tak sedang bercanda." Minseok melotot. Luhan juga melotot. "Aku lebih tidak bercanda."

"Ya sudah, terserah." Minseok kembali menghadap ke pohon natal yang baru terbentuk setengah. Lalu menancap tangkai pohon natal itu asal.

"Kau salah. Tangkai yang kecil seharusnya berada di atas." Koreksi Luhan sambil menunjuk salah satu tangkai berdaun yang lebih kecil dari yang lain. Minseok menatap pohon natal yang lumayan tinggi itu. "Kalau begitu, kau yang pasang." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan beberapa tangkai berukuran kecil yang memang harus berada di atas.

"Aku pendek Baozi." Minseok memutar bola matanya. "Lalu siapa yang memasangnya? Aku? Kau bercanda? Aku lebih pendek darimu." Ucap Minseok entah menghina Luhan atau menghina dirinya sendiri.

"Ternyata kau sadar diri Baozi." Minseok mendelik.

"Kalau sudah tau begitu, kenapa kau meletakkan pohon natal ini diatas meja? "

" Luhan, pohon natal memang diletakkan diatas meja kan?"

"Tapi tinggi pohon natal ini jadi melebihi tinggi kita Baozi."

" Lalu? Bukannya lebih bagus kalau pohon natal ini tinggi?"

"Iya, tapi kau terlihat makin pendek."

"Luhan, kau ingin bergulat denganku?"

"Hehe, aku hanya bercanda Baozi." Minseok mencibir. "Berhenti memanggilku Baozi dan cepat selesaikan pohon natal ini." Perintahnya sambil kembali merakit pohon itu. "Yayaya." Jawab Luhan ia kemudian mulai merakit bagian atas. Selesai dengan tangkai-tangakai berdaun pohon natal itu, sekarang saatnya menghias pohon itu.

Dan karna Minseok kurang tinggi jadi ia hanya menghias bagian bawah.

"Hmm, pohon natal ini cantik Baozi. Tapi ada yang kurang." Luhan dan Minseok saling pandang dan sepakat untuk menoleh kearah puncak pohon natal. Harusnya ada bintang diatas sana.

"yah, bagus sekali. Kau yang pasang!" Minseok menyodorkan hiasan bintang yang ada ditangannya. Luhan menoleh protes. "Kenapa aku?"

"Kau tinggi. Walau tinggi kita tak terlalu jauh tapi tetap kau tinggi." Luhan semakin protes. "Aku lelah mendongak terus. Itu tidak adil! Lagipula puncak pohon natal ini tak bisa kujangkau." Minseok melotot lagi. "Lalu bagaimana? Menunggu bintang ini terbang sendiri keatas sana?"

"Begini saja." Tubuh Minseok melayang. Luhan memeluk pinggangnya dan mengangkatnya dari belakang agar bisa menjangkau puncak pohon itu. "Luhan turunkan aku!" jerit Minseok panik. Tangan Luhan terlalu kurus untuk mengangkat badan berisinya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak. Cepat pasang bintangnya." Minseok menurut lalu cepat-cepat memasang bintang itu. "sekarang turunkan aku." Kaki Minseok mendarat kembali di tanah. Tapi punggungnya masih menempel dengan dada Luhan dan tangan Luhan melingkari perutnya.

"Luhan tanganmu."

"kau hanya memintaku menurunkanmu kan? Kau tak bilang 'lepaskan aku Luhan'" oh, kau memang pintar mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan Luhan. Minseok memukul tangan Luhan pelan. "Lepaskan!".

Tangan Luhan menjauh, Minseok mendudukan dirinya di lantai setelah lepas dari tangan Luhan. "Hmm, pohon natal ini memang cantik." Tanpa sadar Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Minseok, kenapa kau tak menjadi kekasihku saja." Mata Minseok melebar. Apa dia bilang tadi?. "Kau tau tentang mitos 'siapa yang tak memiliki kekasih saat natal akan berakhir sama dengan Kevin di film home alone' kan? Aku tak ingin itu terjadi padaku tahun ini." Minseok menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ternyata karna mitos Luhan mengatakan hal itu.

"Itu hanya mitos Luhan." Jawabnya pelan. "Ya, tapi aku sudah merasakannya dua tahun berturut-turut. Aku tak ingin tahun ini merasakannya lagi." Minseok sedikit menunduk. "Tidak bisa begitu. Lagipula kau playboy kan? Masa kau tak punya kekasih?" Luhan mengangkat bahunya dan duduk disebelah Minseok. "Aku tak memiliki kekasih. Tapi tak apa jika kau tak mau." Minseok menunduk lalu tersenyum tipis.

-TSCBBST-

"Baozi. Ayo kita ke bandara." Wajah Minseok muncul dari balik tembok pemisah dapur dan ruang santai. "Ke bandara?" yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah Luhan yang sudah berpakaian rapi. Lengkap dengan jaket ditangan kanan dan kirinya. Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku lupa memberi tahumu. Sepupuku hari ini datang." Satu alis Minseok naik. "Sepupu?"

"Aishh, sudahlah. Pakai jaketmu sekarang. Nanti akan ku kenalkan." Luhan menyerahkan jaket ditangan kanannya pada Minseok. "Tapi sekarang sudah hampir jam 5." Luhan menatap Minseok dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Kau tega membiarkanku berdiri sendiri dengan senyum bodoh menunggu bocah itu di bandara?" tentu saja Minseok tega. Masa bodoh Luhan menunggu sendiri atau berombongan. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Berbaik hati sedikit tak ada ruginya.

Minseok mengambil jaket yang diberikan Luhan dan mereka sama-sama pergi menuju bandara.

"Seperti apa sepupumu itu Luhan?" Tanya Minseok sambil menendang kecil salju yang memenuhi jalanan. "Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti Baozi." Jawab Luhan sambil menghentikan sebuah taxi. Ia membuka pintu belakang dan membiarkan Minseok masuk lebih dulu.

.

"Luhan, mana sepupumu itu? Kita sudah 3 jam menunggu disini. Aku tak tau penerbangan dari china ke korea selama ini?" Minseok merengek lagi. Ia sudah lelah menunggu. Luhan sendiri sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Tapi ponsel bocah itu di nonaktifkan. Kurasa dia masih di pesawat" jawabnya. Ia memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celana, menyerah untuk menghubungi sepupunya itu.

Minseok menguap lebar. Ia sudah sangat mengantuk. Kepalanya sudah terasa sangat berat. Udara juga semakin terasa dingin. Mungkin karna efek terlalu mengantuk, Minseok diam saja saat tangan Luhan bergerak memeluk tubuhnya dan kepalanya yang bersandar nyaman pada bahu Minseok.

Minseok menguap lagi. "Luhan, jika aku tertidur kau harus mau menggendongku pulang." Minseok dapat merasakan kalau bahu Luhan bergerak menyetujui. Lama mereka dalam posisi seprti itu hingga Luhan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sebaiknya kau membeli minuman hangat Baozi. Aku akan tetap menunggu sepupuku disini." Minseok mengangguk dan berjalan pergi membeli minuman. Mungkin dengan yang hangat-hangat ia tak akan terlalu mengantuk.

.

Minseok berjalan keluar dari salah satu toko dengan dua gelas besar Minuman hangat ditangannya. Satu untuknya, dan satu untuk Luhan. Ahh, pikiran sudah lebih fokus sekarang. Sekarang tinggal mencari dimana Luhan.

"Minseok hyung!"

Minseok menoleh saat merasa ada yang memanggil. Dan tubuhnya serasa membeku saat itu juga. "Apa yang kau lakukan di bandara semalam ini?" Tanya orang itu dengan senyum manis.

"Emm, Lay? Ah, aku sedang menunggu teman." Jawab Minseok canggung. Lay tersenyum lagi, menampilkan dimple di pipinya. "Aku juga sedang menunggu halmeoni-ku yang akan natalan disini." Minseok mengangguk canggung. Dia benar-benar merasa canggung sekarang. Lay adalah teman sekolahnya. Sekaligus adik kelas dan emm, mantan kekasih Minseok.

"Kau bersama siapa disini?" Minseok melirik sekitar. Berharap Luhan tiba-tiba muncul. Oh ayolah, Minseok selalu merasa canggung bila berada di dekal Lay. Bukan karna apa-apa. Hanya saja perlakuan Lay semenjak mereka putus sama sekali tak berubah padanya. Malah Minseok rasa lay semakin perhatian padanya.

"Bersama temanku. Kau?" Tanya Minseok."Aku bersama orang tuaku." Lay tersenyum lagi. Aghh, seseorang bisakah menghentikan senyum itu dari wajahnya? Minseok merasa semakin canggung melihat senyum itu.

"Lay, maaf. Hyung harus segera mencari teman hyung." Minseok akan segera mengambil langkah seribu. Tapi lengannya ditahan oleh lay. "kenapa hyung? Kau terlihat takut padaku?" Tanyanya.

"Bukan. Bukannya hyung takut padamu. Hyung hanya sedang terburu-buru. Maaf ya, kapan-kapan kita mengobrol lagi." Minseok melepaskan tangan lay yang menahan lengannya. Dan segera berlari meninggalkan lay yang hanya tersenyum.

"sayang sekali Minseok hyung. Tapi aku ingin kau kembali menjadi miikku."

.

"Luhan, dia.. sepupumu?" Luhan mengangguk dengan wajah datar.

"Wah! Tampan sekali ^^! Sayang dia masih bocah." Wajah Luhan semakin terlihat datar. "Baozi berhenti memandangi wajah sehun."

"Tapi dia benar-benar tampan Luhan." Luhan mendengus. "Kau terlihat seperti om-om pedofil Baozi."

Sedangkan namja terpendek diantara mereka hanya diam dengan wajah datar dan tatapan lurus kedepan.

"Ge, aku lelah. Ayo kita pulang." Ucapnya dengan bahasa china yang tentu tak Minseok mengerti. "Suaranya juga terdengar manly." Oh, Minseok memang terdengar seperti om-om pedofil sekarang.

"jangan genit. Sudah, ayo kita pulang." Tangan kanan Luhan menarik Minseok dan tangan kirinya menarik sehun. "Minseok. Malam ini kau menginap di apartemenku saja. Ini sudah terlalu malam jika kau ingin pulang."

"Terserah." Dan Minseok sudah terlalu mengantuk untuk berjalan pulang.

TBC

Maaf kalo ada typo.

Sempat mikir chap 5 bakal muncul bulan mei. Tapi yasudahlah ga jadi. Aku lagi suka sama laymin gak tau kenapa. Chap ini bosenin ya, authornya lagi garing sih.

GWS bang Min, duh yg lagi kangen berat sama luhan sampe sakit-sakitan.

Yang udah review makasih ya..

Dan kembali review sangat dibutuhkan..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Morning Sehun."

Namja tanpa ekspresi itu menoleh pelan kearah Minseok yang sedang tersenyum dengan wajah berseri disebelahnya. Lalu dengan kejam, kembali menghadap depan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk Minseok.

Minseok manyun. "Dia benar-benar datar. Hidupnya seperti tak punya gairah. Apa-apaan itu? Setidaknya jawab 'yes' juga tak apa. Sudah berbaik hati aku mau menyapa dengan bahasa Inggris jika ia tak mengerti bahasa Korea. Ekspresinya mengalahkan dingin salju di luar sana." Gerutunya. Luhan yang baru muncul dari kamar mandi tertawa mengejek di belakang sana.

"Sehun tidak tertarik dengan om-om pedofil Baozi. Seharusnya kau ingat umur." Minseok mendelik kearah Luhan. "Umur kami hanya berbeda 4 tahun Luhan. Berhenti berkata om-om pedofil. Apa itu panggilan sayang mu yang baru untukku?" Luhan tertawa saat mendengar kalimat terakhir.

"Kau ingin aku membuatkanmu panggilan sayang lagi? Oh baiklah. Bagaimana kalau Baby? Atau chagi? Oh, bagaimana kalau honey?" Minseok memasang ekspresi jijik. "Menjijikan." Lalu buang muka kearah lain.

Sehun yang dari tadi tak bersuara sama sekali itu bangkit lalu melangkah kearah kamar yang digunakannya selama berada disini. "Luhan, apa otot-otot yang ada diwajahnya kaku semua? Dari kemarin aku sama sekali tak melihatnya berekspresi." Luhan tertawa untuk alasan yang tak jelas.

"Dia hanya belum terbiasa denganmu. Kau akan tau sendiri bagaimana sifat aslinya nanti." Minseok mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Apa kau tak ingin mandi Baozi?".

"Apa, aku tak membawa baju ganti." Jawab Minseok, Luhan baru akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi lebih dulu dipotong Minseok. "Dan jangan pernah memberi usul untuk menggunakan bajumu, seperti yang kau tonton di drama kemarin sore." Luhan nyengir. Lalu berjalan kearah kamarnya.

"Ya sudah, terserah padamu. Cepat siapkan sarapan untukku dan Sehun. Oh ya, sebaiknya kau cuci muka dan sikat gigi jika memang tak ingin mandi. Salju diluar sana tak memberimu kesempatan untuk pulang dan mengambil beberapa lembar baju." Dan wajah Luhan lenyap dibalik pintu kamar.

Minseok menghela nafas pelan lalu menatap jendela, salju memang sedang turun deras sekarang. Nekat menerobos, Minseok akan tiba dirumah dengan keadaan beku.

.

"Sehun." Sehun menoleh untuk kesekian kalinya kearah Minseok dengan wajah datar, tapi khusus untuk kali ini salah satu alisnya berkerut kesal. Minseok tertawa senang.

"Berhenti mengganggunya Baozi." Minseok menoleh kearah Luhan. "Akhirnya dia berekspresi Luhan." Jawabnya bahagia. "Kau bisa mengganggunya setelah ia menyelesaikan makannya." Luhan menyendok nasinya banyak-banyak dan memasukkan kemulutnya dengan dongkol.

"Kenapa? Tak baik jika ia tak menggunakan otot yang ada diwajahnya terlalu lama." Minseok menatap kearah Sehun lagi, tersenyum sendiri lalu menggeret kursinya semakin mendekat kearah kursi Sehun yang memang berada disampingnya hingga benar-benar dekat dan menatap Sehun intens.

Sehun jengah. Ia meletakkan sumpit yang tadi di pegangnya dan menatap Minseok dan Luhan bergantian. "Aku tak akan bisa makan." Katanya masih dengan bahasa china, dan Minseok memekik kecil tentang betapa manly suara Sehun.

"ah, andai aku lahir 4 tahun lebih lambat. Akan lebih mudah mendapatkannya." Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Sayang sekali, tapi kau lahir 4 tahun lebih dulu dan di takdirkan untuk bersamaku. Lagi pula kau bukan type Sehun. Serius Baozi, berhenti bersikap genit pada Sehun."

"Aku tidak genit Luhan, hanya mengagumi."

"Kau genit. Dan Sehun pun tau."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

"Tidak!"

Sehun memandang dua orang itu kesal. Minseok benar-benar berhasil membongkar raut datarnya. Mereka ini sudah mengacuhkannya, ribut pula. Aish, Sehun menyesali keputusannya untuk mengunjungi Luhan sampai natal.

"Sehun, tutup telinga dan matamu karna sebentar lagi akan ada pertempuran hebat. Aku harus memastikan kau pulang masih dengan keadaan polos. Jangan sampai KDRT yang namja ini lakukan mencemari otakmu."

"KDRT? Apa-apaan!?"

Sehun dapat melihat perempatan muncul didahi Minseok. Hahh, sepertinya ia harus turun tangan. "Sudahlah, Minseok hyung. Luhan hyung hanya ingin menggodamu." Ucapnya sambil kembali memakan makanannya.

"Kau tak tau rasanya Sehun." Minseok menatap sengit kearah Luhan. "Salahmu juga, kau jika digoda akan langsung marah. Aku yakin bukan hanya Luhan hyung yang suka menggodamu, karna saat kau marah kau terlihat lucu." Minseok langsung teringat wajah Baekhyun. Darimana anak ini tau?

"Aishh sudahlah." Minseok memakan makanannya dongkol, jadi Sehun berpihak pada Luhan? Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Minseok harus selalu menang! Tapi tunggu..

Glek..

"Uhuk! Jadi kau mengerti bahasa Korea!?" jeritnya sambil menunjuk hidung Sehun setelah sebelumnya menelan bulat-bulat makanan yang ada dimulutnya. Sehun kembali berwajah datar. "Tentu saja. Margaku Oh, memang ada orang china bermarga Oh?"

Benar! Sial, Minseok mendadak ingat pada semua kalimat hinaannya untuk Sehun. Dan sekarang Minseok hanya bisa berharap Sehun tak mendengarnya.

"Aku juga mendengar semua yang kau katakan. Termasuk otot wajah yang kaku."

Bagus Sehun, Minseok merasa tak bisa berkutik sekarang. Si Luhan itu juga, kenapa tak memberi taunya jika Sehun mengerti bahasa korea. Dan sekarang, namja itu sedang tertawa terbahak dengan wajah puas. Minseok menendang kaki Luhan dibawah meja makan.

"Jadi, kau mendengar semuanya yah. Hehe, hyung minta maaf ya." Minseok nyengir. Luhan memeletkan lidahnya. "Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti berkata sarkatis Baozi." Minseok menendang kaki Luhan lagi, kali ini dibagian tulang kering lalu tersenyum manis kearah Sehun dan mengabaikan teriakan kesakitan Luhan.

"Oh? Apa seseorang baru saja menjerit?" Minseok bertanya dengan nada mengejek. Membiarkan sumpah serapah mengalir dari mulut Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Mungkin jika Minseok melihatnya, ia akan menjerit layaknya seorang gadis yang baru saja dipeluk oleh idolanya.

-TSCBBST-

"Sehun jangan kesitu! Aku baru saja mengelap mejanya."

"Sehun jangan kesana! Aku baru mengepel lantainya."

"Sehun jangan kesini! Kau tak liat aku sedang menyapu?"

"Sehun kunyah kue itu dengan baik dan benar! Aku tak ingin ada remah kue yang berceceran di lantai."

"Sehun perhatikan jalanmu! Kau sudah tiga kali menabrak sesuatu yang ada didepanmu."

"Se-Luhan! Jangan kesana! Kau ini tak dengar aku meneriaki Sehun tadi?"

"Sehun berhenti merengut! Kau terlihat jelek."

"Luhan kau juga! Aish,, ternyata kalian benar-benar saudara."

Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama menatap pemuda berubuh montok itu jengah. Ini masih pagi dan suara Minseok sudah memenuhi apartemen Luhan.

"Iya aku tau Baozi. Bisakah kau diam? Kau benar-benar berisik." Tanya Luhan lalu mengorek kupingnya dengan jarinya. Minseok kembali berwajah jijik.

"Kau jorok sekali Luhan. Dan Sehun, apa yang kubilang tentang remah kue?" Sehun melirik Minseok sekilas dengan mulut penuh, lalu kembali menatap layar ponselnya dan menekan-nekan benda itu dengan ekspresi serius.

"Khh, imutnya ^^" Minseok menarik pipi Sehun yang terlihat bulat karna ada makanan didalamnya dengan gemas. Rasa jengkelnya akan remah kue yang dimakan Sehun dengan berantakan lenyap untuk sesaat. Dan Sehun hampir menyemburkan apa yang ada dimulutnya saat pipinya ditarik.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Ia memukul-mukul dadanya pelan karna makanan itu langsung masuk ketenggorokannya. Layar ponselnya kini menampilkan tulisan 'GAME OVER' besar dan Minseok mendapat lirikan tajam mempesona –yah, menurut Minseok- dari Sehun.

"Kan! Aku kalah, hyung harus tanggung jawab!" seru Sehun dengan nada menuntut. Minseok tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk semangat.

"Oke! Hyung akan menikahimu sebagai pertanggung jawabannya." Ujarnya ceria. Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama membulatkan mata mereka.

"Hah?"

"Apa?"

"Kau ingin hyung bertanggung jawab kan?"

"Iya tapi maksudku-"

"Oh astaga. Sepupuku masihlah bocah SMP polos."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus lulus SMA dulu. Setelah itu baru hyung akan menikahimu."

"Hah?"

"Beginikah rasanya saat sepupu menikamku dari belakang?"

"Hah!?"

"Baiklah, Oh Sehun resmi menjadi milik Kim Minseok!"

"HAH!?"

"Aaaa, rasanya seperti mati tertusuk pisau bermata dua!~~"

"Sial. Minseok hyung, aku bukan seorang gadis hamil diluar nikah yang meminta kau bertanggung jawab. Kau tak perlu menikahiku. Dan Luhan hyung, hentikan drama tangis menangismu itu. Aishh, benar-benar.." Sehun merasa ialah yang tertua disini. Dua orang itu seperti sepasang anak kecil yang tak akan pernah berhenti membuat masalah.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal hyung dengan sukarela akan menikahimu."

"Baozi ingat. Sehun masih bocah SMP. Jangan membicarakan sesuatu tentang menikah dengannya."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Mereka mulai lagi.

"Seseorang, hentikan mereka kumohon." Desisnya lalu meninggalkan ruangan dengan dua orang yang kembali berdebat itu. Minseok bahkan lupa dengan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai. Biarkan saja, mungkin Luhan akan mendapat pekerjaan rumah lagi dari Minseok.

.

"Baozi, salju sudah berhenti turun. Aku ingin mengajak Sehun jalan-jalan."

Alis Minseok naik satu. "Lalu?"

"Tentu saja kau harus ikut. Pakai jaketmu sana!" lalu mendengus saat Luhan memaksanya ikut. "Kenapa aku harus ikut? Kukira kalian sudah terlalu besar untuk kulindungi?" Luhan tertawa meremehkan.

"Kau? Melindungi kami? Hoho, kau sedang melucu ya?" Minseok melotot. "Kau harus ikut. Akan sangat canggung jika aku hanya berjalan berdua dengan Sehun."

"Yayaya, terserah. Tapi aku akan langsung pulang kerumah setelah mengantar kalian jalan-jalan." Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Oke, terserah padamu."

Minseok menyambar jaketnya lalu mengekori Luhan keluar dari apartemen dimana Sehun sudah menunggu di depan Pintu.

"Jadi, kita akan kemana?" Luhan menoleh kearah Minseok sedangkan Sehun tetap dengan tatapan lurus kedepan. "Hanya berjalan-jalan disekitar sini."

Mereka berjalan keluar dari gedung apartemen dengan tujuan yang belum jelas. "Sehun, kau tau. Disini banyak sekali taman dan blablabla.."

"Benarkah? Kalian harus membawaku ke kedai bubble tea hari ini."

"Tentu saja, kau ingin bubble tea rasa apa?"

Minseok kembali mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. 'Akan sangat canggung katanya?' batinya sarkatis. Canggung apanya? Mereka dari tadi mengobrol tanpa henti begitu dibilang canggung? Hahh, Luhan ini benar-benar.

"Baozi, kau beli bubble tea sana. Aku dan Sehun akan menunggu disini." Minseok menoleh protes, kenapa dia yang disuruh-suruh?

"Cepat beli, sebelum kami membeku disini." Usir Luhan sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada Minseok. Minseok meraih uang itu dan melangkah menjauh dengan wajah tak niat. Luhan hanya tertawa melihat wajah itu.

"Sebenarnya Minseok hyung itu siapa? Kenapa ia bisa ada di apartemenmu?" Tanya Sehun setelah Minseok menjauh. Senyum Luhan mengembang mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Itu rahasia. Minseok akan sangat marah jika kau mengetahuinya." Katanya lalu tertawa. Tatapan Sehun berubah menjadi tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Dia, bukan kekasih simpananmu kan? Atau kau ingin menidurinya?" tanyanya curiga. "hey, apa tampangku seperti seorang maniak? Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk berpikir kesana."

"Berarti benar ya?" senyum jahil muncul diwajah Sehun. "Apa? Hey, aku bukan seorang maniak!"

"Berarti Minseok hyung kekasih simpananmu?"

"Tentu saja bukan! Tapi, kau setuju tidak jika Minseok menjadi kekasih dari hyungmu yang tampan luar biasa ini?" Sehun tertawa kecil. "Kau akan babak belur setiap hari hyung." Luhan ikut tertawa. "Benar, dia menguasai taekwondo. Bisa-bisa sebulan menjadi kekasihnya aku sudah berada dirumah sakit."

"Tapi, apa itu artinya kau menyukainya?" suara Luhan mendadak hilang saat Sehun bertanya tentang hal itu. "Benar ya? Kuharap hyung serius dengan Minseok hyung. Aku tak suka jika kau berganti-ganti pasangan setiap seminggu sekali."

Luhan masih terdiam, itu memang kebiasaan lamanya. Berganti pasangan setiap seminggu sekali. Memang semenjak ada Minseok ia tak mencoba mencari pasangan baru. Tapi, ia belum bisa memastikan apa-apa. Jujur, ia masih sekedar 'suka' pada Minseok. Dan kata 'suka' tidak berarti apa-apa untuk Luhan, ia sering merasakan 'suka' pada orang lain sebelum Miseok.

"Haha, itu hal yang tidak penting. Kau hanya perlu memikirkan sekolahmu. Tak usah memikirkan masalah percintaanku." Luhan akhirnya tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Sehun. Lalu setelah itu Minseok muncul dengan beberapa gelas bubble tea.

"Ini milik kalian." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan minuman itu pada Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum aneh lalu mulai menggoda Minseok lagi. Dan Sehun ikut tersenyum tipis. Luhan memang bodoh, Sehun yang masih bocah SMP saja mengerti jika cara Luhan menggoda Minseok berbeda. Mungkin selama liburannya kali ini, Sehun akan menonton drama Live dengan judul 'Perjuangan cinta seorang Luhan'. Dan Sehun tertawa terbahak dalam hati atas pemikiran bodohnya itu.

.

.

"Sehun, tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. Katakan 'Minseok tampan!'"

"Minseok tampan."

Jepret!

"Wah, hasilnya bagus sekali! Senyummu juga luar biasa imut. Lihat! Matamu melengkung keatas karna tersenyum. Ahhh, manisnya!" Minseok sibuk mengagumi hasil fotonya dan Sehun dengan background pohon natal besar yang terpampang indah di layar ponselnya. Sedangkan Sehun kembali sibuk meminum bubble teanya pelan-pelan. Dan Luhan? Pemuda itu sedang duduk disalah satu bangku taman tak jauh dari Minseok dan Sehun dengan wajah cemberut.

Ia tak dihiraukan oleh Minseok dan Sehun. Rasanya seperti hidup seorang diri di dunia yang Luas ini kalian tau?. Tidak, tidak. Itu hanya pemikiran Luhan, ditambah dengan sedikit efek dramatis.

"Berhenti berfoto disana Baozi. Pohon natalnya bisa tumbang karna bosan melihatmu terus." Minseok tak ambil pusing."Lucu sekali. Justru pohon natal ini akan semakin indah jika aku ada didepannya."

"Haha, kau terlalu percaya diri."

"Itu modal untuk sukses."

Minseok menggandeng Sehun mendekat kearah Luhan dan duduk disebelahnya. Sekarang sudah mulai sore dan udara bertambah dingin.

"Lihat Luhan, hasilnya baguskan?" pamer Minseok sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya kewajah Luhan. "Yayaya, bagus." Minseok tersenyum lagi. Lalu kembali meneliti layar ponselnya.

"Luhan Lihat! Ternyata wajahmu mirip dengan salah satu rusa kutub Tuan Santa!" Luhan langsung melotot dan menatap hiasan pohon natal itu. "Ya! Mirip darimana?" Minseok tertawa. "Benar-benar mirip. Benarkan Sehun?" Sehun lalu mengangguk singkat sebagai balasan dan tawa Minseok kembali terdengar.

"Ya, dan kau mirip dengan Tuan Santa. Bentukmu Rolypoly." Luhan menggerakkan jarinya menggambarkan bentuk bulat pendek. Seperti Tuan Santa dan, Minseok. Lalu tertawa terbahak. Dan kepalan tangan Minseok mendarat dikepalanya setelah itu.

"Kalian belum ingin pulang?" Tanya Minseok sambil menatap Luhan dan Sehun bergantian, dan kedua orang itu sama-sama menggeleng. Kompak sekali.

"Kalau begitu sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Duduk saja dulu dan-"

"Astaga Minseok!" Luhan, Minseok dan Sehun sama-sama menoleh saat mendengar pekikan nyaring seseorang. Dan mereka dapat melihat seorang pemuda dengan plester didahinya yang berwajah shock menatap mereka bertiga. Oh, ada dua orang lagi di sebelah namja berplester itu.

Namja berplester itu berjalan masih dengan wajah shock kearah mereka.

"Rasanya baru kemarin aku tau jika kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih." Luhan dan Minseok sama-sama menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Dan sekarang?.. Astaga astaga astaga!" namja itu kembali histeris dengan kedua tangan dipipi dan meloncat-loncat kecil. "Baek, apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Minseok sama sekali tak mengerti dengan Baekhyun.

"Kalian sudah memiliki anak? Sebesar ini. Amazing!" Dan Minseok baru mengerti sekarang. "Ternyata bodohmu belum hilang walaupun kepalamu sudah kupukul berulang kali." Katanya datar dan terdengar pedas.

Pandangan Minseok beralih ke Kyungsoo. Yah, Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika dimana ada Baekhyun selalu ada Kyungsoo. Kecuali di beberapa tempat. Dan seorang lagi, yang sedang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Ah, senyum itu.

"Apa kami mengganggu?" suara Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapan Minseok dari Lay. "Tentu tidak." Jawab Luhan, ia menatap Lay sebentar.

"Kau Lay ya?" Tanyanya dengan nada sok akrab. Lay masih dengan senyumannya dan sedikit membungkuk. "Ya Sunbae." Minseok menatap kearah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?" Tanya Minseok. "Ini tempat umum Minseokie, kami hanya sedang jalan-jalan dan kebetulan bertemu dengan kalian." Jawab Baekhyun santai. "Wow, kebetulan yang luar biasa." Cibir Minseok.

"Lalu dia siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk langsung kearah Sehun yang kembali ke wajah flatnya. Luhan tertawa. "Dia sepupuku."

"Wah, tampan ya?" bahkan orang kalem semacam Kyungsoo tak segan memuji Sehun terang-terangan. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo sinis.

"Jangan jadi pedo kyung. Sesat." Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. "Memangnya kenapa? Kurasa aku cocok dengan Sehun." Baekhyun terdiam dengan mulut yang terbuka tutup kehabisan kata untuk melawan Kyungsoo. Minseok tertawa senang, Kyungsoo memang yang terbaik dalam urusan menyumpal mulut Baekhyun.

Sehun sendiri hanya diam sambil menatap Lay dan Minseok bergantian.

"Bagaimana Lay bisa bersama kalian?" bisik Minseok pada Kyungsoo. "Tadi kami bertemu dengannya. Dia sedang berjalan dengan raut kosongnya. Hyung taukan, namja ini bisa saja lupa dengan sesuatu dan berakhir tersesat. Karna khawatir, kami mengajaknya jalan bersama." Kyungsoo balas berbisik. Bagaimanapun mereka juga akrab dengan mantan kekasih Minseok ini.

Minseok mengangguk sedikit.

"Setelah ini, kalian akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun. Luhan menggeleng tak tau lalu berdiri. "kami hanya ingin mengajak Sehun jalan-jalan."

"kalau begitu boleh kami ikut? Tidak menyenangkan hanya bertiga." Luhan kembali tersenyum aneh. "Tentu."

Mereka kembali berjalan tak tentu arah. Kali ini mereka lebih seperti gerombolan geng yang ingin membuat kerusuhan. Ribut dan tidak bisa diam.

"Luhan, aku ingin pulang." Minseok merengek pada Luhan. Luhan sendiri masih sibuk berceloteh panjang lebar dengan Baekhyun. "Hyung pulang denganku saja."

Dan otomatis celotehan panjang lebar Luhan terhenti seketika.

"Ah, makasih Lay-"

"Tidak boleh. Kalian berdua masih harus disini dengan yang lain." Luhan mulai berperan sebagai penguasa lagi. Lay diam dengan wajah blank untuk sesaat.

"Ah, baiklah." jawabnya kemudian. Mereka kembali berjalan dengan tujuan tak pasti. "Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang bersama Kyungsoo."

"Tidak boleh, kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian saat diperjalanan bagaimana?" Minseok memutar matanya malas."Kau lupa aku bisa bela diri Baek?"

"Tetap saja tidak boleh!" Baekhyun dan Luhan sama saja. Dibelakang mereka, Kyungsoo sibuk mengajak Sehun berbicara. "Sehun, kau mau stik pepero?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil salah satu stik pepero dalam kotak yang Kyungsoo bawa.

"Aku ingin pulang! Aku ingin pulang! Pulang pulang pulang!" Minseok terus saja berkata hal itu, membuat Luhan sedikit jengkel. Hanya sedikit.

"Yayaya, kalau begitu kau boleh pulang. Aku dan Sehun akan mengantarmu." Minseok langsung menggeleng. "Tidak perlu."

"Emm, maaf sunbae. Biar aku yang mengantar Minseok hyung. Lagipula rumah kami searah." Luhan dan Minseok sama-sama menatap Lay. Satu bingung dan satu panas dingin. "Oh, baiklah. Kau boleh pulang bersama Lay."

Minseok menatap Luhan dengan tatapan aneh. Semudah itu namja ini membiarkannya pulang dengan namja lain? Minseok mendadak merasa seperti seseorang yang meminta perhatian lebih dari kekasihnya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menonton.

"Apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Sehun menghela nafas bosan. Sudahlah, Luhan memang ahli menggoda. Tapi otaknya lebih lambat memproses daripada Sehun.

"Minseok hyung." Minseok menoleh kearah Sehun. Sehun menyodorkan stik pepero yang dipegangnya kearah mulut Minseok. Yang ujungnya langsung digigit oleh Minseok.

"Langsung pulang ya? Sampai bertemu besok."

Tuk..

Sehun berjinjit dan memakan ujung lain stik pepero yang ada di mulut Minseok. Mengunyahnya pelan hingga bibirnya dan Minseok hampir menempel. Saat jaraknya sudah sangat dekat, Sehun dengan sengaja mematahkan stik itu dan menjauh.

Baekhyun melotot.

Kyungsoo juga melotot.

Lay kembali berwajah blank.

Luhan shock.

Dan Minseok lebih shock lagi.

"…"

"…"

"Oh, Hot news guys! Luhan bersaing dengan sepupunya sendiri untuk mendapatkan Minseok!" dan teriakan Baekhyun membawa kembali roh pemuda lain yang masih terbang di udara.

"Sehun! Kau benar-benar menciumnya!? Khh, some one call the doctor please. Aku terkena serangan jantung mendadak."

Sehun hanya berwajah tenang seolah tak terjadi apapun disini. Membiarkan orang-orang disekitarnya dengan ekspresi kaget masing-masing.

Lay segera memperbaiki raut wajahnya dan menggandeng Minseok pergi.

-TSCBBST-

Selama diperjalanan pulang Minseok masih diam dengan wajah yang masih menunjukkan rasa terkejut dengan kelakuan Sehun tadi. Ia bahkan tak mempermasalahkan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh tangan Lay. Ia harus mulai memperhitungkan Sehun, anak itu punya potensi menjadi mesum ternyata.

"Hyung? Hyung? Kau baik?"

Minseok segera tersadar saat tangan Lay yang bebas bergerak didepan wajahnya. "A-ah, ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit terkejut kalau Sehun tadi emm.."

Lay tertawa lebar melihat wajah salah tingkah Minseok. Lucu sekali, ia tak lagi pernah melihat wajah memerah Minseok setelah mereka berpisah.

"Lucu sekali hyung. Kau memerah karna Sehun? Hahaha, Sehun benar-benar saingan yang berat." Minseok semakin memerah. Benar, kenapa ia memerah karna anak itu? Anak itu benar-benar saingan yang-.. Apa?

"Uhukk, saingan?" Minseok tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Apa pendengarannya salah menangkap tadi? Lay tersenyum lagi, membuat dimple itu kembali terlihat.

"Yap, saingan. Untuk Luhan hyung." Katanya dan kembali tertawa saat wajah Minseok kembali memerah. Kenapa Minseok mudah sekali tersipu jika bersama Lay?

"kau salah mengartikan, Baekhyun hanya salah paham. Aku dan Luhan tak memiliki hubungan apapun. Bahkan kami tidak saling suka." Lay kembali tersenyum, senyum yang benar-benar lembut. Minseok mungkin akan meleleh.

"Benar, kalau begitu. Sehun akan menjadi saingan yang berat untukku. Sampai jumpa Minseok hyung!" Lay melepas genggamannya pada tangan Minseok, mencium pipi Minseok lalu berlari meninggalkan pemuda yang kembali mematung dengan wajah shock didepan rumahnya sendiri.

Oh, Minseok rasa ia ingin mengubur dirinya disalju daripada terlibat masalah semacam ini. Luhan, kau memiliki pesaing baru sekarang.

"Khh, aku benar-benar bisa gila. Gila!" Minseok menjerit sendiri lalu berlari ke rumahnya histeris. Jangan lupa dengan membanting pintu dan berteriak lagi.

TBC

Mumpung libur ni ff update nih. Bingung juga chapter ini mau gimana, yasudahlah jadi begini. Dan sepertinya ni ff gak bakal lama lagi. Haha, gak lama lagi selesai maksudnya.

Jangan khawatir sama Lay, dia bersaingnya secara baik. Dan konfliknya gak akan berat-berat haha.

Makasih yang sudah review..

Review kembali sangat diperlukan ^^..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

XiuHan/Lumin

.

Minseok membuka mata kirinya sedikit saat merasa silau dengan sinar matahari yang menyusup dari jendela kamarnya, tapi karna masih sangat mengantuk ia menutup kembali matanya dengan kedua tangannya dan berusaha untuk kembali jatuh tertidur. Tapi suara jam weker yang berdering menghancurkan segalanya.

Kringg…

Minseok menutup kepalanya dengan selimut tebal dan berguling membelakangi jam weker yang sibuk bernyanyi itu kesal. Tapi tak lama ia kembali berbalik dan membuka selimut yang menutupi kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajah dan rambutnya yang sama berantakan.

"Khh, ini hari libur jam sialan."

Pekiknya sambil meremas selimutnya gemas, lalu setelah puas ia meraih jam weker itu dan membantingnya ke meja nakas yang tepat berada di samping kasurnya. Dan saat itu juga jam itu berpulang ke penciptanya.

"Rasakan! Aku sudah memperingatimu untuk tidak membangunkanku lebih awal hari ini."

Umpatnya lalu kembali berbaring dan menutup mata, berusaha untuk kembali tertidur. Tapi selanjutnya, sebuah lagu -entahlah, Minseok tak yakin ia pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya- terdengar dari ponselnya yang menghancurkan niat suci itu.

'Yoyo whazup bro? Disini Luhan,

Dan juga Sehun.

Memanggil anda untuk bekerja yo.'

Mata Minseok langsung terbuka lebar dan nafasnya tertahan untuk beberapa detik saat mendengar dua suara berbeda itu dari ponselnya, lalu kemudian berbalik dengan wajah horor menatap ponsel hitam yang teronggok manis di meja nakas dekat kepingan jam wekernya seolah melihat hantu. Mereka berdua, bagaimana bisa..?

'Mengepel lantai,

Mengelap meja,

Mencuci baju,

Memasak nasi,

Adalah pekerjaanmu yo.'

Mereka bahkan membuat lagu itu untuk Minseok? Hoho, Minseok bahkan tak begitu mengerti lagu itu dibuat untuk memberinya semangat atau justru menghancurkan harga dirinya. Adakah seseorang yang bisa menjelaskan bagaimana ekspresi Minseok sekarang?

'Walaupun lelah,

Walaupun sakit,

Kau tetap bertahan untuk kami uwoooh.'

Minseok segera menggapai ponselnya dan mematikan alarm horor itu saat suara Luhan berusaha menggapai nada tinggi yang membuatnya semakin terdengar horor.

Ya, Minseok tau sekarang. Alarm itu dibuat untuk menghancurkan harga dirinya hingga bentuk terkecil yang dapat dilihat manusia sekalipun yang memiliki indra keenam.

Grr, dua orang itu.

Minseok tau pasti jika Luhan yang membuat lagu, dan Sehun yang mengaturnya sebagai nada alarm di ponselnya. Tapi yang Minseok tak tau, kapan dan bagaimana dua orang itu melakukan hal bejat itu pada ponselnya.

"Haaaaah, sialaaannnn."

-TSCBBST-

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?"

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat wajah tak sedap Minseok. Walaupun begitu wajahnya tetap nikmat dipandang menurut Luhan.

"Kenapa kalian memasang alarm itu di ponselku." Luhan tertawa dalam hati saat mendengar nada Minseok yang terdengar seperti bukan bertanya.

"Oh? Apa alarm itu berhasil?"

Minseok menendang kaki Luhan yang tak terbungkus apa-apa dengan kakinya yang masih terbungkus sepatu. Sudah tentu, jeritan jantan Luhan terdengar setelahnya.

"Arggghh, sakit!"

Minseok tak peduli dan melangkah masuk kedalam apartemen Luhan, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih sibuk memegangi kakinya dibelakang pintu. Dan senyum pasta gigi Sehun menyambutnya di ruang tamu.

"Jadi alarmnya benar-benar berhasil ya?" Minseok mendengus mendengar nada mengejek itu. Oh, ia sudah menemukan kesamaan Luhan dan Sehun sekarang. Dan Minseok dengan senang hati memperingati siapapun yang bertemu dengan Sehun untuk tidak mudah tertipu oleh wajah tampan nan kalem itu.

"Diam, kau sekarang terlihat mirip dengan Luhan. Kau tau?"

"Tentu, karna aku sepupunya."

"Ya! Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk menjawab? Hah, dimana Oh Sehun yang kuidam-idamkan kemarin?" Sehun tertawa mendengar nada dramatis dari Minseok.

"Justru hyung yang lebih mirip dengan Luhan hyung sekarang. Bedanya, dramanya lebih baik dan meyakinkan darimu." Minseok hampir saja mengejar Sehun dan memukuli kepalanya kalau saja Luhan tidak lebih dulu muncul.

"Calm down Baozi, wajahmu terlihat seperti baozi yang baru dikukus kau tau?"

Minseok menoleh sinis pada Luhan, baozi lagi baozi lagi. Apa perlu Minseok membentuk tubuhnya menjadi seperti Siwon Super Junior agar ia terlihat manly?

"Berhenti memanggilku Baozi rusa sialan! Aku tidak gemuk dasar bodoh. Haah, kurasa tekanan darahku kembali naik." Minseok memijit pelipisnya saat merasa sedikit pusing. Luhan cengengesan disebelahnya, entah apa yang namja itu pikirkan.

"Akhirnya kau punya panggilan sayang untukku Baozi."

Minseok menoleh kearah Luhan dengan pandangan 'What the?'. Apa Luhan tak bisa membedakan antara panggilan sayang dan panggilan hinaan? Hohh, astaga.

"Sudahlah Luhan, ini masih terlalu pagi. Aku belum berniat kembali menghabiskan suaraku untuk meneriak kalian berdua."

Minseok membuka jaket tebal yang menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya, menampilkan kemeja merah sedikit ketat yang melindungi tubuhnya dari tatapan mesum Luhan.

"Wow, merah. Kau terlihat semakin seksi dengan kemeja itu Baozi. Fiuuu" sepertinya salah, masih menggunakan baju saja Minseok sudah mendapatkan tatapan aneh itu dari Luhan, terbukti dari kalimat genit diakhiri siulan menjijikan itu. Minseok jadi berpikir, bagaimana jika ia tak menggunakan baju?

Oh, Minseok mendadak ingin memberikan tinju cantik kearah wajah Luhan.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, kau terlihat menjijikan."

"Aku hanya akan menjadi menjijikan jika didekatmu baozi."

"Hey!"

"Kenapa? Itu romantis kan?"

"Romantis? Kau bodoh ya?"

"Entahlah, aku lupa berapa nilai ulangan Fisika terakhir yang kukerjakan. Kurasa tak buruk."

"Aku serius Luhan, ada apasih denganmu hari ini?"

"Kau khawatir? Ah senangnya ^^"

Minseok kehabisan kata untuk membalas. Ia tau Luhan bodoh dan genit, tapi hari ini dia terlihat sedikit berbeda. Ia menatap sekitar, mencari Sehun untuk meminta jawaban. Tapi yang dicari sudah tak ada ditempatnya. Kemana anak itu? Cepat sekali menghilang?

"Kau baru menabrak pintu ya?"

"Ya, pintu hatimu."

Minseok memutar bola matanya bosan. Sudahlah, masa bodoh Luhan baru saja menabrak pintu apa. Ia tak mau peduli. Ia melepas sepatunya, membawa ke rak sepatu dengan Luhan mengekor dibelakangnya. Kemudian berbalik menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan dengan Luhan yang tetap mengekor. Saat Minseok berjalan kesana-kemari mengambil bahan masakan pun Luhan tetap mengekori.

Minseok jengah, ia berbalik menghadap Luhan dan menahan bahunya.

"Apa? Kau ingin menciumku?" Minseok mendelik kemudian mendorong dahi Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Dasar mesum, berhenti mengikutiku. Apa kau tak punya pekerjaan lain yang lebih penting?" Luhan menggeleng dengan ekspresi innocent andalannya. "Kebetulan tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu pergi ke kamarmu sana. Jangan menggangguku disini."

"Ummaku bilang, kita harus menolong satu sama lain sebagai makhluk sosial, jadi.."

"Jadi apa?" Luhan bungkam saat kepalan tangan Minseok sudah berada tepat didepan wajahnya, lengkap dengan mata melotot yang sebenarnya terlihat lucu. Tapi tetap, walaupun bertubuh kecil dan berwajah manis Minseok juga seorang pria yang kekuatannnya tak bisa dianggap remeh. Sekedar mengingatkan, dia adalah pemegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo. Itupun jika kalian lupa.

"Iya iya, lepaskan aku kalau begitu." Minseok melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Luhan, kemudian melangkah mundur sedikit. Luhan kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkannya sendiri di dapur. Benarkan, pemuda itu terlihat sedikit berbeda hari ini.

Minseok jadi merasa serba salah. Ia tak suka jika Luhan selalu menempel padanya, tapi ia juga tak suka jika Luhan mudah menjauh darinya. Hahh, rumit sekali.

-TSCBBST-

"Payer payer piu piu wushhhhh.."

"Ngiuu ngiuuu! Awas, polisi mau lewat!"

"Payer payer!"

Minseok menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi bodoh, yang ditatap juga menatapnya balik dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah bodoh melihat sorang pemuda lain yang nampak heboh sendiri bergulat dengan stik PS. Ia menekan-nekan benda hitam itu dengan wajah dongkol dan mulutnya yang sibuk mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh.

"Ngingg, ckitt!"

"Piu piu!"

"Dor!"

"Akh, aku mati!"

Yah, Minseok semakin yakin jika Luhan memang baru menabrak pintu. Lihatlah tangannya yang menekan dada kirinya serta ekspresi kesakitan yang meyakinkan itu. Luhan sangat pantas untuk dinobatkan sebagai actor terbaik di dunia.

"Hey, kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?" Sehun menggeleng lalu berjalan ke kamarnya saat Luhan bertanya dengan mata tertuju padanya. Sementara Minseok masih mempertahankan ekspresi bodohnya. Apa Luhan semacam manusia berkepribadian ganda?

"Baozi? Ada apa denganmu?" kali ini tatapan bingung Luhan tertuju pada Minseok. Minseok diam dan mendekat, lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Luhan dengan pandangan menerawang keatas. "Hangat, pantas saja." Gumamnya setelah beberapa saat.

Luhan tertawa, lalu tiba-tiba menarik tangan Minseok yang berada di dahinya hingga Minseok jatuh terduduk disebelahnya. "Aku tidak sakit, jangan berpikir macam-macam."

"Habis tingkahmu aneh hari ini." Luhan tertawa lalu memasukkan beberapa keripik kentang ke mulutnya dan mengunyahnya sampai habis. "Tidak ada yang berbeda."

"Aneh."

Luhan tertawa lagi dengan ekspresi aneh, lalu menjatuhkan stik PS lain di paha Minseok. "Ayo bermain." Minseok menggeleng, "Masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan." Tolaknya lalu bangkit berdiri.

Bruk,.

Luhan dan Minseok sama-sama menatap stik PS yang jatuh dari paha Minseok ke lantai saat Minseok berdiri. Minseok mendesah malas, lalu membungkuk mengambil stik PS membelakangi Luhan. Tentu saja seketika itu Luhan mendapatkan tontonan manis nan segar.

Yeah, bokong Minseok.

Luhan menelan ludahnya susah payah. Matanya tak mau lepas dari bagian melengkung itu dan seakan tak mampu berkedip. Apalagi saat benda itu bergerak kecil kekanan-kekiri dengan gerakan yang –menurut Luhan- erotis seakan ingin mengundangnya untuk melakukan hal ekstream, pikiran Luhan mulai melayang jauh. Oh, Luhan butuh tissue segera!

"Apa ini tidak ru-. Hey, kau kenapa?" Minseok sedikit berteriak bingung saat Luhan tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkannya sambil memegangi hidung dan wajah yang mendongak. Apa sesuatu baru saja tejadi?

"Luhan!?"

"Jangan menyusulku Baozi! Ini memalukan!"

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan tertawa, lalu menggeleng singkat. "Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Minseok menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa bingung. "Aneh saja tiba-tiba kau berlari seperti kesetanan begitu." Luhan tekekeh lalu mengusap hidungnya yang masih basah. Beruntung ia sempat berlari ke kamar mandi dan membilas hidungnya sebersih-bersihnya sebelum ia tertangkap oleh Minseok tadi.

"Itu menakutkan."

Luhan mengusap hidungnya lagi, memastikan tak ada warna merah yang masih tersisa disana. "Itu bukan apa-apa, hanya gerakan refleks." Minseok menatap Luhan heran. "Sudahlah."

Luhan menarik tangan Minseok menjauh dari kamar mandi, membawa pemuda pendek berkemeja merah itu ke dapur.

"Ambilkan aku sesuatu, aku haus." Pintanya lalu duduk manis di kursi. Minseok membuka kulkas, melihat apa saja isi kulkas itu. "Hanya ada jus jeruk, kau mau?"

Luhan mengangguk, dia butuh apapun itu untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang seperti tercekik. Huh, membayangkan hal macam-macam tentang Minseok berbahaya juga ternyata.

Minseok duduk disebelah Luhan dan menyerahkan segelas jus jeruk dingin, kemudian mengamati wajah Luhan dari samping. Luhan tak ambil pusing dan memilih menghabiskan jus itu dalam beberapa kali teguk, lalu setelahnya menoleh kearah Minseok.

"Apa? Kenapa menatapku begitu?" Tanya Luhan melihat tatapan Minseok."Tidak ada, hanya ingin menatapmu. Apa itu salah?" Minseok balas bertanya, membuat Luhan sedikit bingung dan salah tingkah. "Tidak sih."

Minseok berdiri, kemudian melangkah kehadapan Luhan dan membungkuk didepannya dan kembali mengamati wajah Luhan. Oh, cobaan yang berat untuk Luhan, ditambah jarak yang luar biasa dekat ini. Demi apapun, Luhan mati-matian menahan nafasnya tegang.

"Hidungmu berdarah, apa kau baru saja menghantup sesuatu?" wajah Minseok menjauh setelah mengamati wajah Luhan selama beberapa detik. Untuk sementara Luhan bisa kembali bernafas, yah hanya untuk sementara karna Minseok kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengaitkan tangan kirinya di tengkuk Luhan.

Luhan mengamati wajah serius Minseok yang tengah membersihkan hidungnya dengan tissue. "Tidak, apa seburuk itu?" Tanyanya dengan nafas sedikit tertahan. Mata Minseok yang tadi fokus pada hidungnya beralih melawan matanya, Luhan mau tak mau semakin menahan nafas. Mereka diam dan saling menatap untuk beberapa saat.

"Tidak sih, tapi tidak baik jika kau sering mimisan." Wajah Minseok akhirnya menjauh setelah benar-benar memastikan jika tak ada darah disekitar hidung Luhan, kemudian tersenyum puas.

"Sudah selesai, kau kembali ke kamar sana atau temani Sehun." Luhan mengangguk kemudian bangkit dan meninggalkan Minseok dengan langkah yang sedikit linglung. Minseok menggeleng geli lalu kembali kepekerjaannya yang mungkin belum selesai.

-TSCBBST-

Luhan menatap bosan kearah tv yang menampilkan sebuah program musik. Ia tak tau hari-hari menjelang natalnya tahun ini akan membosankan seperti ini. Sehun sedang tertidur cantik di kamarnya, dan anak itu sudah mewanti-wanti Luhan untuk tidak membuat kebisingan.

Sedangkan Minseok? Jangan ditanya, pemuda clean freak itu masih asik bergulat dengan debu membandel yang Luhan yakin sampai Sehun menjadi gemukpun tak akan hilang. Menyebalkan.

"Hahh, aku menyerah."

Tubuh Minseok muncul dan ambruk disebelah Luhan. Wajahnya berkeringat dan nafasnya sedikit tidak teratur. "Menyerah untuk apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Membersihkan debu. Menjengkelkan sekali, mereka selalu muncul dan muncul."

"Sampai aku beruban pun mereka tak akan musnah." Balas Luhan dengan nada sarkatis, Minseok semakin cemberut.

"Oh."

Luhan tersenyum kecil, kemudian meraih gelas yang berisi jus jeruk yang tadi diambilnya. Kemudian meminum isinya setengah lalu menyerahkan sisanya pada Minseok. Minseok menatap gelas dan Luhan bergantian, lalu tanpa ragu menerima gelas itu dan meneguk isinya hingga habis.

"Kau mudah sekali menerima benda yang berasal dari mulutku. Tidak merasa jijik? Bisa saja air liur kita bercampur." Minseok nyaris menyemburkan air yang ada di mulutnya. Hey dia sedang berusaha menelan saat Luhan bertanya tadi!

"Aku haus, masa bodoh gelas ini dari mulutmu atau mulut yang lain." Balas Minseok. "Itu bisa diartikan sebagai ciuman tidak langsung kan?" Tanya Luhan lagi, kali ini dengan senyum menyebalkannya.

"Menurutku tidak, jika ia pun tidak masalah. Aku tidak akan mati jika hanya berciuman denganmu." Entah Minseok sadar atau tidak dengan yang dikatakannya, yang jelas kalimat itu membuat senyum menyebalkan Luhan perlahan berubah menjadi seringai.

"Apa itu artinya kau tidak masalah jika kucium?"

Minseok menoleh sinis, kemudian melayangkan satu pukulan ringan dikepala Luhan. "Sudah bodoh! Mesum lagi!" pekiknya kesal. Luhan tertawa, kemudian memperbaiki rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. "Setidaknya aku tampan."

Minseok mencibir, tampan? Tampan apanya?

"Kau tidak sadar ya jika wajahmu itu cantik? Contoh nyata wajah tampan seorang pria itu adalah wajahku." Luhan tertawa terbahak, badannya membungkuk sedikit dengan tangan memegangi perut. Sebuah hinaan yang dalam untuk Minseok.

"Apa? Kenapa tertawa? Itu kenyataan."

"Lucu, telur cicak baru netas saja tau jika wajahmu manis."

"Sialan."

Luhan menghentikan tawanya setelah puas, mengabaikan wajah siap membunuh Minseok.

"Natal tahun ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Luhan sambil mulai mengganti saluran tv, telinganya mulai terasa sakit mendengar nada laju dari seorang penyanyi rapp pria yang seakan menarik nafaspun tidak.

"Seperti orang merayakan natal pada umumnya. Tidak ada yang spesial." Jawab Minseok, sambil memilin bantal yang dipeluknya malas. "Kenapa tidak menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial?"

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak ingin merepotkan diri sendiri dengan kegiatan yang menurutku tidak penting."

"Dasar malas."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Sama sepertimu sih." Luhan menghela nafasnya merasa bosan. "Ini sama sekali bukan styleku." Sungutnya, Minseok tertawa lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan. "Itu deritamu."

Luhan mendengus mendengar nada mengejek dari Minseok. "Kenapa aku yang harus selalu menderita?" Minseok memutar bola matanya malas ketika sekali lagi ia mendengar nada dramatis dari Luhan. Pemuda ini mulai lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong Baozi."

"Hmm?"

"Memangnya kau pria?"

"Sialan kau!"

-TSCBBST-

"Minseok hyung."

"Hng?"

"Kau dipanggil Luhan hyung dikamarnya." Alis Minseok terangkat satu. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya singkat, tanda ia tak tau. Minseok menyodorkan spons ditangannya pada Sehun, yang bodohnya diterima tanpa berpikir.

"Lanjutkan! Kau terlihat semakin tampan saat mencuci piring. Bye Sehun."

Dan Minseok melenggang pergi dari dapur, meninggalkan Sehun dengan wajah melongo. Sepertinya Minseok melupakan fungsi kamera ponselnya –yang ditetapkannya tadi pagi-, yaitu memotret setiap ekspresi bodoh Sehun.

Sehun cemberut saat menyadari keadaannya yang sangat sulit ini. Oh ayolah, Sehun adalah murid SMP yang taunya hanya belajar dan menghabisi baterai ponselnya untuk bermain game. Masalah seperti ini sangat jarang ia kerjakan, bukan berarti tidak pernah.

"Minseok hyung, ingatkan aku untuk tidak mendekatimu saat kau sedang berkerja." Ucap Sehun sengaja dengan suara keras agar Minseok mendengar.

"Ok! Jika aku tak melupakannya." Balas Minseok dilanjutkan tawa menggelegar, sengaja ingin mengejek Sehun. Sehun mengumpat dan mulai meraih sebuah piring yang terlihat sangat menjijikan di matanya. Tidak sadarkah bahwa itu piring bekas sarapanmu sendiri tuan?

"Yak menjijikan! Umma!"

Minseok tertawa sambil membayangkan ekspresi tersiksa Sehun, mengerjai Sehun menyenangkan juga ternyata.

Ia membuka pintu kamar Luhan sedikit, mengintip keadaan kamar yang terlihat suram sama seperti pemiliknya. Ia melihat sosok Luhan yang berjalan berputar-putar dikamar itu sambil sesekali mengacak rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku?" Luhan menoleh pada Minseok, kemudian menghampiri Minseok dan menariknya masuk. "Ada apa sih?"

"Bantu aku." Pintanya setelah menarik Minseok masuk. "Bantu, bantu apa?" Tanya Minseok bingung sekaligus kurang tertarik.

"Membungkus hadiah."

"Hah?"

"Hadiah natal." Lanjut Luhan setelah melihat raut bingung Minseok. "Untuk siapa?" Tanya Minseok masih kurang tertarik.

"Penghuni kebun binatang." Dengus Luhan, "Tentu saja untuk Sehun dan yang lain Baozi. Kau sekolah dimana sih?" Minseok tertawa lalu menyenggol lengan Luhan dengan lengannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kau sudah membelikan Sehun hadiah?"

"Tentu saja sudah." Minseok mengangguk menyetujui. "Baiklah." Luhan tersenyum dan mulai membongkar lemarinya. Dia menyembunyikan hadiah Sehun di dalam lemari.

"Di dalam lemari?" Tanya Minseok. Merasa lucu dengan kelakuan Luhan."Aku tak punya tempat lain yang lebih aman." Jawab Luhan. Minseok mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur Luhan, menunggu Luhan kembali dengan tumpukkan hadiah berkotak besar.

"Sebanyak ini? Hanya untuk Sehun?" Tanyanya heran. Luhan tertawa, kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak, keluargaku bukan hanya Sehun kan?"

"Kau bilang keluargamu berada di China."

"Memang, aku bisa mengirim hadiah ini Minseok. Aku masih punya beberapa sepupu yang lebih bocah daripada Sehun." Minseok mengangguk, tak ingin memperpanjang.

Mereka kemudian mulai sibuk menghias. Hampir semua hadiah sudah mereka bungkus dan hias, tinggal satu kotak lagi. Minseok mengambil kotak itu dan mulai membungkusnya. Minseok meraba-raba ruang kosong diatas tempat tidur, mencari keberadaan gunting kecil bergambar kodok yang mereka gunakan.

"Luhan, di mana guntingnya?" Tanya Minseok setelah tak menemukan guntingnya. Luhan menggeleng, masih sibuk bergulat dengan kertas ucapan di tangannya. "Mungkin terselip di bawah bantal."

Minseok mendesah malas, lalu meraba bagian bawah bantal dan setiap lekukan tempat tidur. Luhan beralih mengamati Minseok setelah selesai menempelkan kertas ucapan di hadiahnya. Terkekeh sendiri saat melihat raut kesal diwajah Minseok.

"Baozi, natal tinggal beberapa hari. Kau tidak menyiapkan hadiah untukku?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa?" balas Minseok kurang berminat. "Untuk rasa sayangmu padaku mungkin."

"Memang kau menyiapkan hadiah untukku?"

"Kau mau?"

"Tidak."

"…"

Minseok sedikit merasa heran saat Luhan tak menjawab perkatannya, tapi memilih tak ambil pusing dan kembali sibuk mencari gunting. Tanpa tau perubahan di raut wajah Luhan. "Aku menemu-"

Brukk!

"Ahh!"

Minseok merasa ada beberapa burung dan bintang berputar-putar dikepalanya untuk beberapa saat. Tapi ketika sadar, ia merasa wajah Luhanlah yang berputar-putar dikepalanya. Tunggu, apa?

"Ya! Kau mau apa!?" jeritnya histeris saat merasa posisinya dan Luhan yang sangat berbahaya. Yah, di tempat tidur, Minseok telentang, dan Luhan diatasnya. Kurang apalagi?

"Menurutmu apa?" Tanya Luhan sembari memajukan wajahnya. "Luhan, aku tidak sedang bercanda."

"Kau kira aku bercanda?" Minseok menelan ludahnya gugup saat melihat tatapan Luhan yang emm, mengerikan?

"Aku bertanya sungguh-sungguh Minseok." Lanjut Luhan tanpa ekspresi, semakin memajukan wajahnya. Sedangkan Minseok sibuk menarik mundur wajahnya, berusaha menjaga ruang diantara keduanya.

"Kau selalu menganggap semua yang kulakukan sebatas bercanda dan main-main. Kau tidak tau betapa kesalnya aku melihat Sehun menciummu kemarin?"

"Ka-kau mau apa?"

Luhan menampilkan seringai tipisnya, yang terlihat tampan sekaligus mengerikan untuk Minseok.

"Mengambil ciuman yang Sehun rebut kemarin."

Minseok menutup matanya erat-erat saat merasa Luhan akan segera menghapus jarak diantara keduanya. Tak siap untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang melintas dikepalanya. Sampai..

"…"

"…"

Minseok membuka mata kirinya, mengintip sedikit saat merasa tak terjadi apapun pada tubuhnya. Dan yang didapatkannya adalah, tatapan mesum seorang Luhan.

"Apa? Kau berpikir aku akan melakukan apa?"

Minseok bangkit lalu memberikan bogem mentah ke kepala Luhan. Sial, dia dipermainkan!

"Dasar bodoh! Kau membuatku takut tadi! Ghhh, sialan!"

Buk!

Buk!

Bak!

"Mati kau Luhan!" Minseok menjerit lagi, masih dengan tangan yang melayang ke beberapa bagian tubuh Luhan.

"Aku hanya bercanda Baozi. Akhh! Itu sakit!"

Krakk!

-TSCBBST-

"Minseok hyung, kau sudah mau pulang?"

Minseok menatap Sehun yang setengah basah dengan tatapan 'Ya, kenapa?'

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Hanya bertanya." Ucap Sehun lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mulai sibuk dengan benda itu. Minseok menghela nafas pelan lalu mulai memakai jaketnya. Tubuhnya terasa dua kali lebih lelah hari ini dari pada hari-hari lain. Besok adalah hari minggu, dan Minseok tidak akan mengangkat wajahnya dari bantal seharian penuh.

Ia akan menghancurkan jam wekernya lagi jika benda itu berbunyi –atau mungkin tidak perlu karna benda itu memang sudah hancur- dan mengisolasi ponselnya sejauh mungkin. Kalau perlu ia akan membongkar ponselnya untuk memastikan benda itu tak akan berbunyi.

Hahh, benar-benar melelahkan.

"Minseok hyung."

"Apa lagi Sehun?" Sehun yang tadi ingin mengatakan sesuatu menelan lagi kalimatnya saat melihat wajah lemas Minseok. "Tidak jadi."

Minseok mendesah pelan lalu berjalan ke rak sepatu, ia mendudukan diri dilantai bertingkat dan mulai mengenakan sepatunya. Ia mendadak rindu pada kasurnya.

"Minseok."

Minseok menoleh, dan mendapati Luhan sudah duduk di sebelanya. "Mau apa kau?" Tanyanya sengit, masih merasa kesal atas kejadian di kamar Luhan tadi. Luhan tersenyum kecil, lalu menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil pada Minseok.

"Apa itu?"

Minseok menatap Luhan dan kotak kecil yang diberikan Luhan bergantian. Enggan untuk menerima. "Hadiah, apa lagi?"

"Hadiah?" Luhan mengangguk kemudian meraih tangan Minseok dan menaruh hadiah kecil itu ditangannya. "Aku tidak sepenuhnya bercanda tadi." Ia membawa tangan Minseok untuk menutup. Kemudian kembali tersenyum.

"Hadiah natal kecil untukmu. Kau sudah banyak membantu." Minseok menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan saat wajah Luhan kembali mendekat, dan menundukkan sedikit wajahnya. Luhan kembali tersenyum tipis.

Ia tetap memajukan wajahnya. Tapi bukan bibir tujuannya, melainkan.

Chu.

Dahi Minseok. Minseok terdiam, merasa tak tau harus seperti apa. Hingga bibir Luhan menjauh dengan sendirinya.

"Aku tau kau tak akan datang besok. Ini mungkin bisa membayar rasa rinduku." Luhan menepuk bahu Minseok dua kali lalu bangkit dan kembali ke dalam apartemennya. Meninggalkan Minseok yang masih terdiam.

Yah, Minseok benar-benar rindu pada kasurnya, untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya dan berteriak malu hingga suaranya habis.

.

.

TBC

.

Luhan! Dirimuh menang banyak disini!

Chap ini sepertinya balik lagi ke XiuHan. Biarlah, efek kangen jungkir balik sama mereka sih. Ff ini updatenya telat kebangetan, haha. Ujian dan segala tetek bengeknya sudah didepan mata, disitu saya merasa lelah.

Dan untuk adegan nyerempet 'ehem' yg dulu pernah kubilang sepertinya gak lebih dari sekedar tindih-tindihan. Mereka kan ceritanya masih sekolah, baru bisa ngelap ingus, hubungan juga masih gk jelas masa sudah mau yang lebih e.e

Makasih yang sudah review chap kemaren ^^


	8. Chapter 8

XiuHan/Lumin

.

Minseok mengerjab beberapa kali saat matanya tertimpa sinar matahari yang sangat terang. Sangat silau dan membuatnya tak dapat melihat, untungnya beberapa saat kemudian penglihatanya kembali membaik.

Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya bingung, dari mana datangnya sinar matahari jika ia masih berada di dalam kamar yang bahkan lampunya tidak menyala?

Ia menoleh ke jendela kamarnya dan semakin bingung saat tak terlihat tanda-tanda matahari sudah bersinar. Tengkuknya mendadak merinding, apa benar kata neneknya jika ia tak berdoa sebelum tidur malam malaikat akan marah dan lewat diatasnya untuk kembali dan melapor pada Tuhan?

Minseok tambah merinding, mengingat ia lupa berdoa tadi malam akibat terlalu lelah berteriak dan mengumpat untuk Luhan.

Hm, Luhan ya?

Pemuda yang kini tengah duduk di sebelah Minseok yang masih telentang itu sudah tampak sempurna dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Tunggu, apa?

Minseok bangkit dan menatap Luhan horor, matanya ia pelototkan dengan jari telunjuk mengarah tepat ke hidung Luhan.

"Ya! Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?!" pekiknya berisik, lalu setelahnya heboh memeriksa tubuhnya memastikan bahwa ia masih memakai lengkap bajunya.

"Dari semalam Baozi, kau tidak sadar kita tidur bersama?"

"A-apa?"

Wajah Minseok memucat dengan ekspresi shock. D-dari semalam? Tidur bersama?

"Ya, aku bahkan memelukmu semalaman."

"A-apa?"

"Kau semalam juga lupa mengganti bajumu, jadi aku yang menggantikannya."

"A-apa!?"

"Kau melupakannya? Sayang sekali, padahal itu moment paling indah."

Minseok memijat pelipisnya, apa semalam ia mabuk sehingga memperbolehkan Luhan masuk?

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk Luhan?" tanyanya, menatap Luhan sebentar lalu menatap jam weker yang menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi.

"Kau memberi tahuku password rumahmu." Jawab Luhan kalem. Minseok tertawa kecil, benarkah ia sebodoh itu memberi tahu Luhan password rumahnya?

Ngomong-ngomong, memang rumah Minseok mengunakan system password? Dan juga memang ada jam 10 pagi sinar matahari belum terlihat? Lalu sejak kapan jam weker Minseok bagus kembali? Bukannya kemarin ia membanting jam itu hingga rusak?

Luhan diam, menatap Minseok dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu Minseok." Luhan menatap Minseok dengan ekspresi serius. Di tatap begitu Minseok jadi salah tingkah. Apa Luhan akan menyatakan cinta padanya?

Ehem, bisa dibilang Minseok terlalu percaya diri. Dan, apa Minseok mengharapkannya?

"Aku sebenarnya.."

Ya, sebenarnya apa?

"Sebenarnya aku.."

Ayolah Luhan, jangan buat mati aku penasaran.

"Aku ingin mengatakan-"

"…"

.

"SELAMAT PAGI DUNIA! SELAMAT PAGI PUTRI TIDUR! JANGAN BIARKAN SENYUM MATAHARI PAGI INI BERLALU BEGITU SAJA!"

Minseok yang tadinya masih terbang melayang di dunia mimpi dalam hitungan detik kembali tertarik ke dunia mendengar teriakan berisik bernada tinggi dari makhluk bermata sipit berstatus sahabatnya yang berhasil menyusup ke rumahnya entah bagaimana.

"BANGUN DAN RASAKANLAH BETAPA MEMBAKAR SINAR MATAHARI PAGI INI MINSEOK."

Sudah berisik, hiperbola pula.

"Ngahh! Berisik. Pulang sana!" usirnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, sedangkan kepalanya ia tutup dengan bantal berusaha mengurangi frekuensi suara Baekhyun.

"AYOLAH MINSEOK! KYUNGSOO HAMPIR MATI KEDINGINAN KARNA BERJALAN KEMARI DAN KAU DENGAN TEGA MENGUSIR KAMI?!"

"Dasar bodoh, sudah tau udara sangat dingin kenapa kau malah membawanya kemari?"

"Oh itu, anu." suara Baekhyun mendadak mengecil, bahkan nyaris hilang.

"Jawabanmu sangat tidak jantan." Baekhyun diam dengan bibir manyun, itu penghinaan karna menurutnya di antara mereka bertiga dialah yang paling jantan.

"Ayolah, bangun bangun bangun!" Baekhyun naik ke tempat tidur Minseok dan melompat-lompat disana, menyebabkan Minseok yang masih dalam posisi berbaring ikut terlempar ke atas.

Mau tak mau Minseok bangun dan segera menjauh sebelum kaki Baekhyun mendarat di perutnya, atau yang lebih buruk di wajahnya.

"Sekarang katakan padaku kenapa kalian datang kemari dan menggangu tidurku?" Kyungsoo menatap Minseok dengan mata bulatnya dan tanpa ekspresi berarti saat Minseok bertanya dengan nada mengintimidasi padanya. Lalu mengumpat sedikit dalam hati tentang betapa tak bergunanya pemuda yang masih asik melompat di tempat tidur Minseok sekarang.

"Dari tadi malam ummamu menelponku dan Baekhyun hyung, katanya ponselmu selalu mati. Jadi ia menyuruh kami datang dan memeriksamu." Jawabnya jelas, tak seperti Baekhyun yang bebelit-belit.

Minseok menepuk dahinya pelan, dari semalam ia memang sengaja mematikan ponselnya agar tak ada yang menggangu tidurnya. Ia sampai melupakan ummanya, pasti ummanya sangat khawatir.

Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu menariknya ke arah kamar mandi. Minseok sampai hampir terjungkal saat Baekhyun mendorong bahunya masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Cepat mandi Minseok! Kau tak ada bedanya dari kucing buangan sekarang."

"Siala-"

Brugh.

Nice shoot Kyungsoo, handuk itu tepat mendarat di wajah Minseok yang baru akan mengumpat untuk Baekhyun. Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum pasta gigi saat tatap tajam Minseok tertuju padanya, dengan suara tawa Baekhyun sebagai background sound.

"Buahaha, sekarang semakin mirip."

Brukkk!

"Baekhyuuuuuuunnnn!"

Setidaknya Baekhyun menutup pintu di waktu yang tepat, sebelum Minseok menggapainya dan mematahkan tulangnya.

-Sementara di tempat lain-

Bushhh.

"Akhh!"

Cprat..

"Ohhh!"

Dorrr..

"Shhh!"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan luar biasa datar nan bosan. Ini masih pagi dan pemuda berstatus sepupunya itu sudah sibuk dengan kegiatannya yang sebenarnya sedikit mengganggu.

"Luhan hyung, kau sudah satu jam berdiri disana. Tapi aku belum melihat satupun ikan sudah menghiasi piring itu." Protesnya kesal.

Bagaimana tidak, Luhan dari pagi-pagi sekali sudah berkeliaran di dapur. Meracik bumbu mengandalkan apa yang di lihatnya di internet, dan dari sejam yang lalu berdiri kaku di depan kompor menyala dengan ikan di dalam wajan berisi minyak panas.

Yang semakin membuat Sehun jengkel adalah teriakan -erotis- Luhan yang membuatnya geli saat minyak dalam wajan muncrat dan mengenai tubuhnya. Teriakannya persis seperti seorang gadis yang sedang di-..

Ah, sudahlah. Sehun merasa dia sudah tak lagi polos jika melanjutkan kalimat itu.

Luhan menoleh, matanya berkilat menandakan betapa semangatnya pemuda itu sekarang. "Hampir selesai, diam dan tunggu saja."

Sehun cemberut, "Ayolah hyung, kau tau kau tak pandai memasak. Kau berdiri disana berlagak ingin menggoreng ikan padahal sudah hampir sejam ikan itu bahkan belum terbalik."

"Diam Sehun, aku masih berusaha membaliknya sekarang. Kau kira mudah apa? Minyak menyebalkan ini selalu muncrat dan mengenai tubuhku." Sehun mendengus, gaya Luhan sekarang benar-benar terlihat konyol.

"Lupakan saja, ikan itu pasti sudah gosong di bagian bawah. Lagipula biasanya kan kau akan memilih makanan cepat saji daripada memasak sendiri?" Luhan tersenyum cerah saat ingat alasannya memilih masak sendiri.

"Minseok bilang makanan cepat saji tak baik untuk kesehatanku." Jawabnya dengan senyum malu-malu, Sehun mendadak mual melihat senyum itu. "Jangan takut Sehun, masakanku tak akan membunuhmu. Paling kau hanya keracunan."

Sehun mendadak diam dengan wajah blank.

"Hehe, aku hanya bercanda. Tidak mungkin seburuk itu." Lanjutnya ceria lalu kembali berusaha membalik ikannya. Sehun memutar tubuhnya malas. Lihat saja nanti, mereka akan berakhir dengan makanan cepat saji.

Ting tong..

Sehun menatap sebentar ke arah pintu saat bel berbunyi. Siapa yang bertamu pagi ini? Minseok tidak mungkin, lalu siapa?

Sehun akhirnya melangkah pelan ke arah pintu dan membukanya, menampilkan sesosok tubuh lumayan tinggi yang berdiri dan melambai padanya.

"Kau?"

-TSCBBST-

"Dasar mereka berdua."

"Tidak bisa apa datang secara damai?"

"Suara Baekhyun itu terbuat dari apa sih?"

"Menyebalkan sekali."

Minseok terus saja mengomel selama mandi. Ia heran, bagaimana cara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menyusup ke dalam rumahnya?

Seingatnya ia sudah mengunci rapat pintu dan jendela rumahnya. Menyimpan kuncinya di tempat aman, bahkan jika bisa ia tak akan segan menelan kuncinya agar tak ada yang bisa menggangu tidurnya. Tapi secara ajaib dua makhluk itu sudah ada di kamarnya.

Ia masih tidak rela hari minggu yang damai ini hancur begitu saja saat suara Baekhyun menyerang. Ia masih belum puas dan masih ingin tidur. Ia juga sangat penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Luhan ucapkan.

Ck tentang itu, memang benar itu hanya mimpi. Tapi apa arti dari mimpi itu? Bagus atau buruk untuknya? Hah, Minseok jadi merasa khawatir sekarang.

"MINSEOK CEPATLAH! ASTAGA KAU MANDI ATAU PINGSAN?!"

Minseok merengut lagi saat suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar. Sial, anak itu semangat sekali hari ini. Ia segera menyudahi mandinya kemudian memakai jubah mandinya dan dengan terburu-buru membuka pintu tak ingin Baekhyun kembali berteriak. Tak sadar jika ia berdiri tepat di belakang pintu.

Duakkhh!

"Akhhhhhhhhh!"

Minseok melompat menjauhi pintu sambil memegangi dahi lebarnya karna pintu itu tepat menghantup dahinya. Sial ini sakit sekali, ia rasa ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"Khhh pintu sialaannnn!" jeritnya emosi lalu menendang pintu itu dengan sekuat tenaga, tak peduli bahwa pintu itu bisa saja ambruk nantinya. Ia kemudian jatuh terduduk sambil tetap meringis, kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing efek terbentur.

Sementara dua makhluk lain nampak tak mendengar jeritan memilukan Minseok dan asik menggombal satu sama lain di dapur. Atau salah satunya saja yang menggombal karna yang satu nampak tak mau menanggapi.

"Kyung, kau tau? Kau nampak begitu indah saat memasak. Wajahmu bagaikan rembulan di malam tanpa bintang yang-."

"Ayolah Baekhyun hyung, itu adalah puisi yang di buat oleh adik kelas saat ingin menggodamu dulu kan? Jangan coba menggodaku dengan puisi seperti itu. Kau sangat tidak kreatif tau." Dengus Kyungsoo malas.

Baekhyun cengengesan, "Oh, kukira kau sudah melupakannya Kyung." Ucapnya sambil mencolek lengan Kyungsoo genit.

"Tampangmu sekarang seperti om-om hidung belang."

"Kehangatanmu mengalahkan dinginnya salju di luar sana, lembut suaramu mengalahkan suara merdu burung yang bernyanyi di pagi hari dan-."

"Kau terdengar cheesy hyung."

"Cobalah untuk tidak memanggilku hyung."

"Lalu apa?"

"Call me baby beb, call me baby ah ah ah~"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi ilfeel. Mungkin Minseok benar, ia harus sedikit menjauh dari Baekhyun agar tidak tertular kebodohan orang ini.

Sedang sibuk menatap satu sama lain, Minseok akhirnya lewat di belakang mereka dengan ekspresi menahan sakit. Ia belum mengenakan apa-apa selain jubah mandi karna ia memang baru dari kamar mandi.

"Minseok hyung, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang membuat Baekhyun ikut menatap pada Minseok, Minseok menoleh sebentar lalu menunjuk dahinya. "Sakit." Ringisnya,

Baekhyun tertawa, "Pasti karna pintu." tebaknya yang kebetulan benar. Minseok mendengus, lalu kembali berjalan . "Minseok, apa itu sakit sekali?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, kau kira bagaimana?" Minseok bertanya balik dengan nada sinis, ia jadi sedikit sensitive sekarang. "Dasar payah." Cibir Baekhyun. Kalau saja Minseok tidak merasa sedikit pusing dan bisa berlari sekarang sudah dipastikan Baekhyun mati di tangannya. Menyeramkan.

"Hey, cepat ganti baju. Kita harus berbelanja."

"Berbelanja? Dengan keadaan seperti ini? Kau ingin menyiksaku ya?" Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, membuat Minseok semakin ingin mematahkan tangannya.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu Minseok."

"Apa?"

"Besok natal dan keluargamu akan berkumpul disini. Dasar payah."

"Apa!? Jadi besok natal?"

"Terlalu sibuk pacaran dengan Luhan kau sampai lupa diri."

"Ya! Bukan begitu. Aduh, bodoh." Minseok mengacak rambutnya panik, besok pasti makan besar dan bodohnya ia belum berbelanja.

"Sana ganti baju dan kita berbelanja." Minseok menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi memelas. "Baek, aku baru sadar wajahmu tampan. Ayolah tampan, putri cantik ini sedang terluka sekarang. Bisakah berbelanja dengan Kyungsoo saja?" ia bahkan mengeluarkan rayuan mautnya sekarang.

Baekhyun menggeleng lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. Hampir membuat terong yang di pegang Kyungsoo mendarat di kepalanya.

"Kyungsoo harus tinggal dan memasak sekarang, bukannya keluargamu akan tiba nanti sore? Memangnya kau mau memberi makan angin pada mereka?" Sialnya, Baekhyun benar. "Aku bisa memasak Baek," Minseok masih mencoba merayu.

"Ummamu sendiri yang menyuruh Kyungsoo memasak Minseok. Sudah cepat ganti baju, kau merengek seperti itu hanya membuang waktuku." Baekhyun melepas dekapannya dari Kyungsoo, mengeluarkan cermin kecil dan botol eyeliner kecil dari sakunya, lalu menebalkan kembali eyeliner di matanya. "Ohh yeah."

Kyungsoo bergidik aneh melihat hal itu, tapi kemudian kembali fokus pada bahan-bahan masakannya. Sedangkan Minseok jadi lemas. Dahinya butuh pertolongan pertama.

-TSCBBST-

"Uwahhh! Lihat Minseok! Tempat ini sedang mengadakan diskon besar-besaran!"

"50%! 60%! Kkkkkkk~"

"Minseok bukan yang ini, tapi yang itu. Carilah yang paling murah."

"Minseok, di mana mendapatkan bayam?"

"Minseok, buah apa yang harus kita beli?"

"Kau yakin yang ini?"

"Tentu saja Baek, memang yang mana lagi?"

"Minseok, disana itu menjual apa?"

"Minseok, apa di tempat ini tidak ada yang menjual eyeliner?"

"Ini tempat ikan bodoh."

"Oh, begitu. Minseok, menurutmu siapa aktor korea yang paling tampan dan Hot?"

Minseok menggaruk rambutnya jengkel. Baekhyun benar-benar cerewet, kenapa Kyungsoo bisa tahan berada di dekat namja dengan mulut yang tak bisa berhenti mengoceh ini? Tambah lagi dengan dahinya yang berdenyut ngilu membuatnya ingin mengamuk saja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpencar? Kau kesana dan aku ke situ?" usul Baekhyun sambil menunjuk dua daerah berbeda, kemudian meninggalkan Minseok tanpa menunggu jawaban Minseok.

Minseok sekali lagi mendengus, Baekhyun sama dengan Luhan. Sama-sama seenaknya.

Ia perlahan mendorong trolynya menuju rak sirup. Ia memandang jengkel sirup yang berada di rak bagian atas yang sudah pasti tak dapat di gapainya.

"Sirup itu ya? Ck, umma ini bagaimana sih? Sudah tau anaknya kekurangan tinggi badan, kenapa harus sirup yang berada di bagian atas seperti itu." Sungutnya sambil menatap daftar belanjaan yang ummanya berikan dan sirup itu tanpa berusaha mengambilnya.

"Kau membutuhkan sirup ini hyung?" Minseok menoleh kaget saat seseorang disebelahnya maju dan mengambilkan sebotol sirup untuknya, yang ternyata orang itu adalah Lay.

Lay menyerahkan sirup itu sambil tersenyum manis padanya, membuat Minseok mendadak kikuk.

"Umm, gomawo Lay." Ucapnya pelan sambil menerima sirup itu. Lay tetap mempertahankan senyumnya, kemudian berdiri disebelah Minseok.

"Hanya sendiri hyung?" tanyanya berusaha membuka percakapan. Minseok menggeleng, "Tidak, aku bersama Baekhyun."

"Lalu dimana dia?"

"Mencari eyeliner diskon mungkin." Jawab Minseok asal, Lay yang memang pada dasarnya sedikit polos hanya mengangguk dengan wajah polosnya.

"Mau kutemani?" tanyanya yang tak mungkin bisa ditolak. Minseok sekali lagi mengangguk dan mulai berjalan. Mereka kemudian berputar-putar di tempat itu bersama. Lay membantu Minseok mengambil barang yang dirasa tak mampu Minseok gapai dan Minseok membantu Lay memilih barang yang tepat untuk Lay.

Minseok sedang sibuk memilih pasta saat sesuatu mengalihkan perhatiannya, yaitu sepasang kekasih yang lewat tak jauh dihadapannya. Mereka nampak romantis sekali, saling bergandengan tangan kemanapun mereka pergi.

Salah satu dari mereka nampak seumuran dengannya, sedangkan yang satu lagi lebih muda darinya. Mereka berjalan sambil sesekali yang muda merengek seperti menginginkan sesuatu.

Minseok menatap mereka penasaran, sampai yang muda tanpa sengaja menoleh padanya. Minseok refleks mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lay karna terkejut, dan saat kembali menoleh sepasang kekasih itu sudah lenyap dari pandangannya.

"Hey, kau sedang mencari apa?" Tanya Lay saat melihat Minseok sedang mencari seseorang. Minseok menggeleng, kemudian menarik Lay menjauh dari tempat itu.

Ia takut, jika sepasang kekasih yang diihatnya tadi adalah Luhan dan kekasih barunya.

-TSCBBST-

"Gomawo Lay sudah membantuku berbelanja hari ini." Lay tersenyum lagi, menunjukkan dimple manis yang ada di pipinya.

"Ne, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan belanjaan sebanyak itu?" Lay menatap heran satu kantong belanjaan besar berisi belanjaan Minseok, belum lagi yang di bawa Baekhyun nanti.

"Keluargaku mungkin akan menghabiskan hari natal di rumah, jadi ya begini." Jawab Minseok dengan pandangan mengawasi sekitar, mencari keberadaan Baekhyun yang benar-benar menghilang tak berbekas.

"Ck, dimana anak itu? Apa dia benar-benar mencari eyeliner diskon?" gumam Minseok sedikit kesal, ayolah hari sudah siang dan mungkin beberapa jam lagi keluarganya tiba di rumah. Ia tak punya alasan yang cukup logis jika saja ummanya mengamuk karna rumahnya berantakan, mengingat Minseok sama sekali belum bersih-bersih.

Seperti kata pepatah, like mom like son. Minseok clean freak, apalagi ummanya.

Minseok dan Lay sudah berada di luar sekarang, udara yang sangat dingin membuat uap yang keluar dari mulut mereka terlihat jelas. Lay mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas dari kantong belanjaan berniat memperbaiki letak syal Minseok yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kau terlihat imut saat terbungkus seperti ini, benar-benar lucu." Ucapnya sambil kembali tersenyum, mungkin Lay adalah orang yang akan tersenyum 30 detik sekali. Minseok tersenyum tipis, menyembunyikan mulutnya didalam syal.

Pandangan Lay beralih pada dahi Minseok, terdapat sebuah benjol besar yang berwarna sedikit kebiru-biruan disana. Ia baru menyadarinya karna benjol itu tertutupi poni Minseok tadi. Ia menyingkirkan poni Minseok dan mengusap pelan memar itu.

"Ada apa dengan dahimu?"

"Aw shh." Minseok meringis pelan saat tangan Lay tak sengaja sedikit menekan memarnya. "Maaf,"

"Ne, ini benjol karna aku tadi tak sengaja menghantup pintu kamar mandi." Lay menampilkan wajah terkejut yang sedikit lucu. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ini karna Baekhyun yang-.."

"Kalian?"

Minseok dan Lay menoleh bersamaan dan segera menjauh satu sama lain saat mendapati Luhan sudah berdiri di dekat mereka entah sejak kapan. Dan di belakangnya, nampak sebuah pemandangan yang membuat Minseok mendadak lemas.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kencan?" Minseok menatap Luhan sedikit heran saat pemua itu bertanya dengan nada sedikit dingin.

"Apa aku menggangu? Ck, aku hanya ingin mengenalkan orang ini pada kalian." Minseok meneliti seseorang yang nampaknya paling muda di antara mereka, mungkin seumuran Sehun. Anak yang tadi dilihatnya sedang merengek pada kekasihnya. Jadi kekasihnya benar-benar Luhan?

Pemuda itu memeluk boneka panda berukuran cukup besar dengan salah satu tangan yang bebas tetap bertautan dengan tangan Luhan, matanya nampak berbinar senang menatapnya.

"Namanya Tao."

Pandangan Minseok beralih pada Luhan. Tak ada senyum aneh disana, tak ada nada menyebalkannya, dan Minseok merasa sangat tak suka mendengarnya.

"Dia baru tiba dari China tadi pagi."

Pemuda bernama Tao itu mengangguk antusias dengan senyum mengembang. Disatu sisi dia terlihat imut, disisi lain dia sedikit terlihat menyeramkan.

Lay menggaruk tengkuknya merasa sedikit aneh dengan nada bicara Luhan yang terdengar sangat berbeda, tapi memilih untuk tidak berkomentar.

"Dan dia adalah tunanganku. Kami dijodohkan sejak kecil."

Baik Minseok maupun Lay terdiam saat Luhan memperkenalkan Tao dengan tenang. Jadi selama ini Luhan memiliki tunangan? Sejak kecil?

Minseok tetap mempertahankan ekspresi tenangnya seolah yang diucapkan Luhan adalah sesuatu yang biasa tak seperti Lay yang secara terang-terangan membulatkan matanya, meskipun tanpa sadar ia mempererat genggamannya pada kantong belanjaannya.

Pemuda China itu mengangguk lagi, kali ini lebih antusias dari yang tadi.

Minseok menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan dari mulut, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Oh kalau begitu selamat. Undang aku saat pernikahan kalian nanti." Lay menatap Minseok khawatir, sangat kentara jika nada bicara Minseok terdengar sedikit berat. Tao menatapnya bingung, sedangkan Luhan menatapnya aneh.

Tao semakin menempel pada Luhan dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis, menepuk kepala Tao lembut kemudian berbicara sesuatu dalam bahasa china pada Tao.

"Lay, antar aku pulang." Gumam Minseok hampir tak terdengar, ia memegang kuat tangan Lay yang berada di sebelahnya. Lay membungkuk singkat ke arah Luhan, "Permisi sunbae." Pamitnya kemudian membantu Minseok pergi dari tempat itu.

Luhan berdecih pelan melihat itu, kemudian merogoh sakunya mengambil ponsel dan berusaha menghubungi seseorang.

"Byun Baekhyun, jangan mengatakan apapun pada Minseok atau kau akan mati!"

-TSCBBST-

Tao menatap Luhan kemudian menatap kembali pada boneka barunya, menatap Luhan lagi lalu kembali ke bonekanya, begitu terus hingga beberapa menit setelahnya Luhan yang tadinya menatap keluar jendela bus menoleh padanya karna merasakan kegelisahan pemuda itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya menggunakan bahasa china, Tao menggeleng lalu memilin-milin kuping hitam panda barunya.

"Aku memaksa kau menjawab Tao."

Tao terdiam takut saat pemuda di sampingnya itu sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Tao adalah type anak yang penakut dan cengeng, ia percaya adanya hantu yang berkeliaran disekitarnya dan membuatnya tak berani mandi malam jika tidak ditemani seseorang.

"Kau kenapa ge? Jangan marah padaku."

Ia menatap Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca, percayalah jika Tao akan segera menangis jika saja Luhan tak merubah raut mengerikannya.

"Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun hari ini. Akukan hanya minta di belikan boneka panda baru."

Ucapnya dengan raut menyedihkan. Seorang wanita berumur yang duduk beberapa kursi di sebelah kanan menatap Tao iba, seakan tatapan mata Tao sekarang nampak seperti seekor anak anjing kecil yang baru di buang pemiliknya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan, ia baru ingat jika Tao adalah anak yang cengeng.

"Maaf, gege hanya sedang lelah sekarang." Jawabnya lalu menoleh keluar jendela lagi, matanya menatap sebuah pohon natal besar yang pernah ia, Sehun, dan Minseok kunjungi dulu.

"Hmm, besok natal ya?" gumamnya pelan, tak berniat bertanya pada siapapun. Hanya sebuah gumaman.

"Apa ge?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Tao diam, ia merasa serba salah sekarang. Tapi ia bukanlah anak yang menyukai kesunyian, jadi ia mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Ge, siapa pemuda gendut tadi?" tanpa perlu menunggu lama, otak Luhan secara otomatis mengingat sebuah nama saat mendengar kata 'gendut'.

"Minseok."

Ia juga refleks langsung menjawab tanpa berpikir. Tao kembali terdiam, gegenya jadi terlihat berbeda sekarang. Biasanya ia akan berbicara panjang lebar pada Tao tentang segala hal yang tidak Tao mengerti.

"Apa dia pacarmu? Wajahnya lucu ya, seperti seekor hamster. Aku jadi ingin memeliharanya." Luhan menoleh dengan wajah protes, di otaknya tidak boleh ada yang memelihara Minseok selain dirinya. Yang boleh memberi Minseok makan, minum, rumah, cinta, kasih sayang hanya dirinya. Juga yang memandikannya, hanya Luhan yang boleh melakukannya.

Hmm, apa?

Luhan memegang kepalanya pusing, pikirannya mendadak kacau begini. Apa-apaan dia berani berpikir begitu? Memang Minseok seekor hamster? Memang dia punya hak memandi- maaf, memberi cinta dan kasih sayang pada Minseok? Dan yang terpenting, memang Minseok mau menerimanya?

"Hahhhh, menyebalkan!"

Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi dan memejamkan matanya. Bodoh sekali, semua rencana indah yang sudah di rencanakannya sirna dalam sekejap akibat perkataan yang tak dapat di kontrolnya.

Ia sedang tidak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun sekarang, itu juga berlaku untuk Tao yang kembali berwajah menyedihkan di sebelahnya.

"Salah ya aku menginginkan boneka ini? Hiks, aku ingin pulang ke China. Pulangkan aku ke China. Aku ingin bertemu mama. Pulang hueee~!"

.

.

"Maaf hyung."

Minseok yang tadinya menatap datar jalan di depannya menoleh pelan pada Lay, "Untuk apa?"

"Luhan hyung." Minseok tertawa pelan saat mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka. "Memangnya kau melakukan kesalahan apa?"

"Kukira-"

"Jangan berpikir jika kau melakukan hal yang membuat Luhan cemburu. Justru aku bersyukur kau ada disana tadi, jika kau tidak ada disana mungkin aku hanya akan menjadi obat nyamuk di antara mereka." Potong Minseok di lanjuti dengan tertawa kaku.

"Kau patah hati?"

Minseok menghentikan tawanya dan juga langkahnya saat Lay memberikan pertanyaan 'tembakan' untuknya, "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

"Berarti kau benar-benar patah hati." Simpul Lay sambil tersenyum tipis, ia berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Minseok di belakangnya.

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Jangan sembarang menyimpulkan." Minseok mengejar Lay dan mendorong sedikit bahunya berusaha mengajak Lay bercanda. Jika biasanya Minseok terbiasa dengan suasana canggung saat bersama Lay, suasana canggung kali ini terasa berbeda. Minseok ingin sedikit mencairkan suasana ini.

"Kau menyukai Luhan hyung bukan?" tapi sepertinya Lay memilih untuk mempertahankan suasana canggungnya.

"Aku tak pernah mengatakannya Lay."

"Jangan karna kau tau aku masih menyukaimu kau jadi tak mau jujur padaku dengan alasan tak ingin menyakiti hatiku. Jika memang seperti itu, anggap saja aku tidak pernah menyukaimu sejak awal." Minseok kembali terdiam, otaknya mendadak tak mampu menyusun kalimat bantahan karna yang di ucapkan Lay adalah sebuah kenyataan.

Minseok merasa canggung untuk pembicaraan ini karna ia tau bahwa Lay masih menyukainya, dan bukan sesuatu yang baik jika kau membicarakan percintaanmu pada seseorang yang nyata-nyata masih menyukaimu. Sama saja menyakiti hatinya.

"Lay,"

Lay tertawa, benar-benar tertawa. "Lupakan saja tentang perasaanku hyung. Dan jika kau mencintai Luhan hyung, aku akan menjadi pendukung nomor satu kalian." Candanya membuat Minseok ikut tertawa.

Meskipun Minseok tidak terlalu yakin dengan perasaannya, tapi ia merasa cukup tenang jika Lay benar-benar merelakannya dan setidaknya Minseok tak akan merasa canggung setiap bertemu dengannya.

-TSCBBST-

"Sehun!"

Brugh..

"Ughh!"

Sehun yang tadinya sedang bersantai di sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya merasa nyawanya tercabut untuk sesaat ketika dua tubuh jatuh diatas tubuhnya yang setengah berbaring.

"Huannghh Zihh Taohh.. kau akan.. membunuhku!" ucapnya terputus-putus, dadanya benar-benar terasa sesak. Sebuah benda berbulu juga menutupi wajahnya membuatnya semakin sulit bernafas.

"Hiks, aku mau pulang ke China! Cepat bawa aku pulang ke china!" Tao merengek lagi, tak beranjak dari atas tubuh Sehun dengan boneka panda barunya sebagai pelapis di antara tubuh mereka.

"Aku.. butuh uda..ra"

Luhan segera menarik ujung jaket yang Tao kenakan saat dirasa Sehun sudah benar-benar kehabisan nafas. Tao merengek terus, ia melempar boneka pandanya ke wajah Luhan lalu memeluk Sehun dan kembali merengek.

"Ada apa?"

"Daritadi Luhan ge membentakku, dia marah hanya karna aku ingin beli sebuah boneka panda. Pulangkan aku! Pulangkan aku!" pandangan Sehun beralih pada Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum aneh, sungguh dia tak bermaksud membuat Tao begini.

"Sekarang kau terlihat seperti bocah Tao."

Luhan diam-diam mendengus, yang berbicara tadi nampaknya lupa berapa umurnya sekarang. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh selidik. "Dan kau, ada apa denganmu?"

Luhan sekali lagi mendengus, ia mendadak ingin memukul kepala Sehun mendengar nada sok dari anak itu. "Bocah, sopan sedikit padaku."

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Jadi apa yang membuatmu menjadi badmood seperti ini?" Sepertinya itu pertanyaan yang salah, karna mood Luhan kembali memburuk mengingat kejadian tadi

"Bocah seperti kalian tidak akan megerti."

"Apa?"

"Dan aku lupa, ternyata aku masih punya dendam padamu."

"Hey, apa?"

"Sekarang katakan padaku, apa tujuanmu mencium Minseok waktu itu?" Luhan melempar tatapan luar biasa mengintimidasi pada Sehun, Sehun berdecak pelan. Karna Minseok, jadi semua ini karna Minseok?

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mencari tau reaksi pemuda bernama Lay saat aku mencium Minseok hyung. Dan faktanya, aku tak benar-benar menciumnya. Stik itu patah sebelum bibirku menyentuh bibirnya. Ck, aku hanya anak berusia 14 tahun yang belum mengerti arti cinta."

"Kalian bicara apa?" Tao mengerjab polos. Meskipun ia lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Sehun, tapi otaknya belum berkembang sempurna untuk mengerti arti kalimat sehun barusan.

"Kau terlalu pintar Oh Sehun, tsk."

"Terima kasih. Aku tak tau kau pandai memuji."

"Sialan!"

-TSCBBST-

"Minseok sayang~! Umma pulang~"

"Hallo ajumma."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat pada orang tua Minseok serta kakek dan neneknya yang baru tiba. Umma Minseok langsung memeluk mereka dengan wajah terharu, seperti baru bertemu setelah berpisah bertahun-tahun.

"Dengan anak orang saja aku rindu, apalagi dengan anakku sendiri. Di mana Minseok?" tanyanya setelah melepas pelukan. Baekhun menunjuk ke arah dapur, entah apa yang dilakukan Minseok di dapur sejak 20 menit terakhir.

"Minseok sayang~"

Umma Minseok berlalu ke dapur dan kembali dengan Minseok yang terkurung di pelukannya. Tangannya juga gatal untuk menarik pipi Minseok hingga memerah.

"Kau tak berubah Minseok, masih pendek dan bulat."

Minseok cemberut, kalimat itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Tak adakah kata lain yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Minseok selain 'pendek' dan 'bulat'?

"Umma~." Rengeknya manja, Baekhyun tertawa diam-diam mendengar itu. Kemana Minseok yang selalu berkata sarkatis dan galak? Kemana? Kemana?

Minseok melepas pelukan ummanya kemudian memeluk kakek dan neneknya bergantian. Appa Minseok memilih untuk mengantar kedua orang tuanya ke kamar untuk istrirahat.

"Apa kau puas bermesraan dengan kekasihmu selama kami pergi?" goda ummanya sambil mencolek dagu Minseok dan tatapan genitnya. Minseok heran, kenapa orang-orang disekitarnya senang sekali menggodanya?

"Aku tidak punya kekasih-"

"Dia bohong!" Baekhyun dengan semangat membara berteriak menyangkal yang Minseok katakan.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo beberapa kali melihat dia dan kekasihnya kencan romantis ajumma, mereka juga berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, dan bahkan.." Baekhyun menangkupkan tangan di pipi dengan ekspresi shock berlebihan.

"Kau akan segera memiliki cucu." Lanjutnya dengan suara khas film horor. Umma Minseok tertawa keras, entah pikirannya melayang kemana. Minseok melempar bantal sofa yang tadi di peluknya ke wajah Baekhyun. Anak itu terlalu melebih-lebihkan.

"Besok ajak kekasihmu kemari Minseok, merayakan natal bersama kurasa awal yang baik untuk berkenalan." Mendengar itu Baekhyun menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Minseok, Minseok melempar lagi bantal sofa yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya.

"Aku tidak punya kekasih umma! Jangan mengejekku!"

Selesai melepas rindu bersama keluarganya, Minseok memilih untuk kembali ke kamar sementara keluarganya masih asik mengobrol dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya sedang ingin menyendiri dan mungkin bermain ponsel atau chating bersama Sehun.

Hmm, apa kabar dengan anak itu?

Minseok berebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur miliknya sendiri, mengamati layar ponselnya yang hanya menampilkan warna hitam. Jika Minseok berada di apartemen Luhan, biasanya jam segini ponselnya berada di tangan Luhan entah apa yang di lakukannya.

Minseok tertawa aneh, Luhan lagi Luhan lagi. Sejak tadi ia selalu terpikir dengan apa yang Luhan katakan. Ia juga menjadi tidak fokus, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga menyadari itu. Ia malah terlihat seperti seorang yang tengah patah hati sekarang.

Tapi jika mengingat kejadian kemaren, Minseok justru ingin kembali memberikan bogem mentah ke wajah Luhan. Jika memang orang itu sudah memiliki tunangan, lalu apa maksudnya dengan adegan tindih-tindihan itu? Apa maksudnya kalimat 'kesal melihat Sehun menciummu'? Dan yang paling penting, apa maksud dari ciuman itu?

Arggghhh Luhan bodoh!

Ia memutuskan untuk mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada Sehun. Ia rindu melihat wajah dingin Sehun yang menurutnya sangat tampan, atau rindu karna wajah Sehun mirip dengan seseorang?

Minseok menggeleng pelan. Ck, dia bisa gila jika seperti ini terus. Tak lama sebuah pesan balasan dari Sehun masuk ke ponselnya.

'Hyung, kau tak tau betapa menyebalkannya keadaan disini.'

Minseok menaikan sebelah alisnya sedikit heran. Balasan Sehun agak sedikit melenceng dari topik, Minseok hanya mengirim pesan 'Hy Sehun, apa kabar?' tadi.

'Apa maksudmu?'

'Luhan hyung sedang menggila.'

'Hah?'

'Dia juga membuat Tao menangis tadi.'

'Tao? Tunangannya Luhan itu?'

'Tunangan? Kita membicarakan Tao yang sama kan?'

'Apa maksudmu?'

Read..

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat Sehun tak kunjung membalas pesan dari Minseok. Minseok semakin bingung, apa-apaan ini?

Ia memilih tak ambil pusing dan melempar ponselnya kesisi lain tempat tidur, menutup matanya mencoba untuk tidur. Saat sudah benar-benar akan tertidur, ponsel Minseok bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk. Ia melihat sebentar layar ponselnya sebelum menyentuh tombol hijau.

"Ya?"

"Hey kau,"

Minseok sesegera mungkin melihat kembali layar ponselnya, memastikan jika nama yang di bacanya tadi tidak salah. Nama 'Sehun' masih tertera di sana, tapi kenapa suara Luhan yang terdengar? Atau hanya imajinasi Minseok saja?

"Ini aku, Luhan."

Minseok menelan ludahnya gugub, entahlah ia hanya mendadak menjadi gugub. Ayolah, Minseok sedang berusaha menghindari Luhan sekarang. Ia tak akan menjawab panggilan ini jika tau Luhan yang menelpon.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau belum membuka hadiah yang kuberikan kan?"

Pandangan Minseok menjelajahi ruangan kamarnya dan berhenti pada sebuah kotak kecil yang masih terbungkus rapi di meja belajarnya. Ia sempat melupakan hadiah itu.

"Belum."

"Kembalikan hadiah itu padaku."

"Apa?"

"Kembalikan hadiah itu padaku."

"Maksudku kenapa?"

"Kau tidak membutuhkannya."

"Yang benar saja?"

"Kembalikan saja, dan jangan membuka hadiah itu sedikitpun."

"Kau sangat aneh Luhan."

"Dari dulu memang begini kan?"

"Iya, tapi-"

"Datang saja ke apartemenku, sekarang."

"Kau yang-."

Tuttt….

Minseok menatap ponselnya kesal, hari sudah menjelang malam dan Luhan menyuruhnya datang ke apartemennya? Di malam menjelang natal begini? Sendirian? Disaat akan banyak pasangan kekasih yang bermesraan di pinggir jalan? Anak ini, aishh Minseok kehabisan kata-kata untuk menghadapi Luhan.

Tapi meskipun ditemani sedikit gerutuan Minseok tetap juga bangkit meraih hadiah itu dan mengambil jaketnya kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju apartemen Luhan untuk mengembalikan hadiah itu. Dan ternyata, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih duduk manis di antara keluarganya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya appanya yang memang sedikit tak suka jika Minseok keluar sendirian.

"Hmm, ketempat teman appa. Bolehkan?"

Pandangan appanya beralih pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun langsung tersenyum pasta gigi dan Minseok lemas.

"Tapi appa," Minseok ingin protes, appanya ingin jika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ikut menemani Minseok. Yang bisa sedikit menjadi masalah adalah Baekhyun, oh ayolah tidak perlu dijelaskan kenapa.

"Tidak ada penolakan Minseok, kau adalah namja lemah yang masih butuh perlindungan. Apalagi hari sudah menjelang malam begini." Baekhyun refleks membusungkan dadanya sombong saat mendengar kata 'perlindungan.'. Minseok mencibir melihat itu, meskipun Baekhyun mahir hapkido masih sangat diragukan apa Baekhyun dapat melindunginya dan Kyungsoo.

"Ayolah sayang, jangan seperti itu pada Minseok." Minseok melempar tatapan penuh harap pada ummanya saat ada sinyal pembelaan dari ummanya.

"Mungkin Minseok ingin berkencan dengan kekasihnya di malam menjelang natal ini, seperti kita dulu." Dan Minseok merasa terbanting saat mendengar kalimat itu. Ummanya sama sekali tidak bisa di harapkan.

"Bukan begitu, aishh.."

"Kalau begitu kau harus bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo."

"Appa~."

"Tak ada penolakan Minseok."

Baekhyun berdiri kemudian membungkuk pada appanya. "Aku akan menjaganya dengan segenap jiwaku ahjussi."

Kan mulai, Minseok jengkel sendiri mendengarnya.

"Cepatlah Baek, kau hanya memperlambat." Minseok menggandeng Kyungsoo keluar dari rumahnya saat melihat Baekhyun masih sibuk memberi janji palsu. Yah, setidaknya tidak hanya Minseok yang panas melihat berpuluh pasang kekasih bermesraan di jalan nanti. Akan ada tiga pemuda single yang mengadapinya bersama, puja kerang ajaib.

-TSCBBST-

"Jadi ini apartemennya Luhan?"

"Jangan bertanya."

Minseok menarik nafasnya berusaha mentralisir detak jantungnya yang sedikit tidak karuan. Sedikit berlebihan memang, karna dia hanya akan bertemu dengan Luhan dan mengembalikan hadiah kecil ini lalu pulang.

Yeah, berjuang setengah mati menahan rasa gondok melihat puluhan pasang kekasih bermesraan di jalan tadi Minseok hanya akan mengembalikan hadiah ini lalu pulang? Kalian tau kan berapa lama menyodorkan hadiah-tersenyum-lalu berbalik pulang? Mungkin tak sampai 3 menit.

Lalu untuk apa perjuangannya menghadapi berpuluh-puluh kekasih itu?! Hanya untuk mengembalikan hadiah selama 3 menit?!

Hahahaha, Minseok tertawa sarkatis dalam hati. Ia baru sadar, kenapa ia mau melakukan hal ini untuk Luhan?

Dan Minseok juga baru sadar, kalau hadiah yang tak lebih besar dari kepalan tangannya ini sangat ringan seperti tak terdapat sesuatu di dalamnya. Luhan niat tidak sih memberikan hadiah untuknya?

Ah, sudahlah. Minseok menekan bel apartemen Luhan dua kali, menunggu beberapa saat sampai Sehun membukakan pintu.

"Minseok hyung?"

"Sehun, dimana Luhan?" tanyanya sambil mengintip sedikit kedalam. Sehun mengangkat bahunya singkat. "Tadi dia pergi."

"Ck, begitu. Ya sudah aku titip benda ini, tolong berikan padanya nanti." Sehun menatap hadiah kecil yang di sodorkan Minseok heran, belum tergerak untuk mengambil benda itu.

"Hadiah macam apa itu? Kecil sekali," Protesnya melihat ukuran hadiah itu.

Seseorang tiba-tiba keluar dari apartemen Luhan, pemuda dengan mata yang sedikit sembab dengan boneka panda di pelukannya.

"Oh? An-an-nyeo-ng oppa."

Minseok mengerutkan alisnya mendengar kosakata berantakan milik pemuda itu. Oppa? Memangnya pemuda yang dilihatnya ini seorang wanita? Tapi dia terlihat seperti laki-laki.

"Hay Tao, kau salah lagi. Panggil hyung, bukan oppa."

Baekhyun maju dan mengoreksi kesalahan Tao, Tao nampak mengerutkan alisnya bingung kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sehun. Sehun mengatakan sesuatu dalam Bahasa china pada Tao, dan ini semua membuat Minseok semakin tak mengerti.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Tao? Dia sepupu Luhan yang baru datang tadi pagi, dan bahasa Koreanya sangat parah. Dia bahkan tak bisa membedakan oppa, hyung, dan unni."

"Apa? Sepupu? Kukira Luhan bilang-." Minseok terdiam dengan pandangan menerawang, otak cerdasnya sedang berusaha memproses sekarang.

"Luhan bilang apa?"

"Baek kau tau darimana dia sepupu Luhan?"

"Saat berbelanja tadi aku bertemu dengan mereka, dan Luhan memperkenalkan Tao sebagai sepupunya."

"Tao tidak bisa Bahasa Korea?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali."

Minseok terdiam memandangi Tao dengan tatapan tajam, membuat Tao secara perlahan bersembunyi di belakang Sehun. "Dimana Luhan sekarang?" tanyanya pada Sehun. Sehun bergidik melihat Minseok dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi kurasa dia ada di sekitar gedung apartemen ini."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Minseok berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu, ada yang harus diselesaikan dengan Luhan.

"Hey, Minseok! Kau mau kemana? Ya!"

"Sehun, kenapa mereka sangat suka berteriak dan membentak satu sama lain?" Sehun mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti dengan tatapan masih pada Baekhyun yang tergopoh-gopoh menarik Kyungsoo mengejar Minseok.

"Entahlah Tao, terima saja kenyataan jika kita masih terlalu bocah untuk mengerti arti cinta."

"Ha?"

-TSCBBST-

Luhan menatap datar sepasang kekasih yang tengah berciuman dengan sedikit malu-malu tak jauh darinya. Jika di total, mereka adalah pasangan ke-6 yang tak sengaja berciuman di depan Luhan.

Demi wajah Tao yang terlihat garang, tak adakah seseorang yang bisa menyingkirkan pemandangan menjengkelkan itu dari hadapan Luhan? Mata polosnya sudah sangat berdosa sekarang.

Sangat berlebihan memang, adakah yang masih percaya mata Luhan masih polos sejauh ini?

Luhan memilih mempercepat langkahnya untuk kembali ke apartemen, ia tadi berniat melakukan sesuatu di luar apartemennya. Tapi setengah jam kemudian, ia hanya melongo seperti orang bodoh di pinggir jalan karna lupa ia ingin melakukan apa.

Beberapa meter dari gedung apartemen, Luhan melihat sesosok manusia yang berjalan mendekat padanya. Hm dia pendek, gendut, dan terlihat semakin gendut akibat jaket tebalnya. Wajahnya tak terlihat jelas akibat langit yang sudah benar-benar gelap. Semakin dekat, semakin jelas juga wajah orang itu.

"Bao- ehm, Minseok?"

Minseok yang sudah benar-benar berada di depan Luhan menyodorkan hadiah Luhan kembali pada pemiliknya. Luhan meraih hadiah itu, memperhatikan hadiah itu hingga menyadari jika hadiah itu sudah terbuka. Ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Minseok tak percaya,

"Kau-"

Buakh!

Beberapa orang disekitar mereka menatap tak percaya kearah Minseok yang tiba-tiba memberikan tinju luar biasa keras ke wajah Luhan hingga membuat pemuda itu tumbang. Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani mendekat untuk membantu Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan mengelus bagian rahangnya yang terasa ngilu lalu menatap Minseok bingung, dia yang memberikan tinju kenapa dia juga yang bertanya?

"Apa maksudmu memperkenalkan Tao sebagai tunanganmu?"

Luhan tertawa di antara ringisannya, sudut bibirnya berdarah akibat pukulan keras Minseok. "Kau sudah tau? Apa Baekhyun yang memberi taumu? Haha, padahal aku sudah memperingatinya untuk tidak memberi tau."

Diam-diam Luhan mengumpat, Baekhyun sialannnnnn!

"Apa tujuanmu melakukannya? Memanfaatkan Tao yang tidak mengerti bahasa korea dengan memperkenalkannya sebagai tunanganmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkannya."

"Lalu apa maksud kertas ini?" Minseok melempar kertas kecil ke wajah Luhan yang masih terduduk di tanah. Dia terlihat seperti ibu tiri yang sedang menyiksa anaknya sekarang.

Luhan memungut kertas itu kemudian kembali terkekeh, "Apa maksud hadiah itu? Apa maksud tulisan di dalam kertas itu?"

"Kau masih belum mengerti Minseok? Aku sudah menulisnya dengan jelas kan?"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda Luhan."

"Kau kira aku bercanda?"

Minseok terdiam.

"Aku hanya ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu lewat hadiah itu, kau masih belum mengerti? Kau bodoh atau pura-pura tidak peka?"

"…"

"Aku memanfaatkan Tao yang tak bisa berbahasa korea dengan memperkenalkannya sebagai tunanganku, karna aku cemburu dan marah melihat kau dan Lay bermesraan tadi. Aku berharap kau marah atau setidaknya kecewa, tapi sepertinya kau masa bodoh pada yang aku katakan. Kau bahkan memberi selamat. Haha, kau tau aku benar-benar kecewa mendengar itu."

"Kau, apa?"

Luhan bangkit berdiri, membersihkan serta merapikan bajunya yang sedikit kotor. Tak peduli pada beberapa orang yang masih menatap mereka penasaran.

"Aku menyukaimu Minseok, aku tidak tau sejak kapan dan bagaimana. Yang aku tau, aku menyukaimu. Kali ini aku berkata jujur, bukan guyonan atau sekedar menggodamu. Apa sikapku selama ini tak cukup membuatmu mengerti?"

"Argghh, sialan!"

Minseok kembali memberikan tinjunya di wajah Luhan, dan kembali membuat Luhan jatuh kebelakang. Yang berbeda, Minseok ikut jatuh dan menindih tubuh Luhan. Ia memeluk tubuh Luhan erat sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama Luhan."

"Apa?" Kesadaran Luhan yang tadinya nyaris lenyap akibat pukulan maut Minseok mendadak kembali terkumpul,

"Tak perlu membuatku cemburu untuk menyatakan cinta, ku akui Lay benar. Aku juga menyukaimu. Maaf sudah memukulmu, sebagai gantinya malam ini aku ingin berkencan denganmu."

"Kau yang terbaik Minseok."

Tak pernah terpikir oleh Minseok hadiah dengan ukuran tak lebih besar dari kepalan tangannya, yang hanya berisi kertas kecil berwarna biru dengan sebuah tulisan 'I Love You' sederhana bisa menjadi hadiah yang luar biasa untuknya.

.

.

END

.

Epilog (BaekSoo)

Dua makhluk yang tengah bersembunyi di balik pohon terdekat dari tempat Minseok dan Luhan itu tersenyum puas.

"Dia benar-benar mengerikan."

"Minseok hyung memang seperti itu kan."

"Tapi akhirnya berujung manis. Ah, tak salah aku mendukung mereka dari awal. Siapkan tempat di perutmu Kyung, aku akan menagih janji Luhan soal traktir makan di restoran mahal."

"Aku sedang diet."

"Haha, bisa saja."

"…"

"Ngomong-ngomong…"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun menunggu pemuda itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku juga berkata 'Aku menyukaimu' ?"

Kyungsoo diam dengan wajah datar.

"Aku akan melakukan yang lebih parah dari yang di lakukan Minseok hyung pada Luhan hyung."

"Hahaha, bisa saja."

.

END

.

Hallo? Endingnya gantung ya? Gak papa, jaman sekarang lagi ngetren yang gantung-gantung #dikeroyok.

Canda .

Aku nulis berdasarkan yang muncul di otakku. Berhubung yang muncul di otak Cuma ini, ya sudah xD aku nulis chap ini ngebut dalam 5 hari, dan ngebet chap ini harus kelar ni cerita. Soalnya si leppy bakal pensiun T.T maap kalo typo bertebaran dan mangap kalo chap ini garing plus gaje plus ngebosenin. Maaf gak bisa bales review. Dan wujud sehun disini ya wujud anak umur 14 tahun, gimana jelasinnya ya. Ya pokoknya gitu deh /?

Chap ini masih termasuk ringan kan ya? Bingung sendiri rasanya. Kaya ada yang kurang tapi gak tau apa.

Makasih yang sudah review/foll/fav/numpang baca doang. Kami cinta saya, torang samua basudara, horas! /?

Oke, sekian terima cinta


End file.
